A Strange and Wonderful Place
by MapleMaven
Summary: A university student falls into a cave during a party.  To her horror, she is very far from home, and is forced to live in the harsh land of Thedas, the strange and wonderful place filled with assassins, mages, and warroirs.  Set to Origins.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Gather round everyone. It is time you all knew the truth. If this is to be the end…no I will not say that.

Are you all comfortable? Good. Let us take a journey back in time. Some of you here are a part of my story, but please, listen to the details, I would wish that you know everything.

Now, a secret that many once knew, that many of you know now.

I am not from this world. I am from a place not unlike this one, and it is where our tale begins… 


	2. A Short Trip Down

**A Short Trip Down…**

I awoke from a strange, and slightly perturbing dream, but I was unable to remember what it was about. One image was burnt into my brain though. A great eye, staring into my soul, dark and forbidding.

I shook my head, and got up to dress for the day, my roommate stirring as well.

"Mfhg," she groaned. "Abby, what time is it?"

"8:30 girly! Time to get up! It's the start of mid-terms too," I replied cheerfully.

"Omigod! The calculus exam!" Kat jumped out and tripped over herself to cram and change at the same time.

"You didn't shower last night," I gagged as she went by.

"I am so screwed! I don't have time to shower! I have to pass this exam! I have to…"I tuned her out, she would be fine. She did this last semester as well. Got me all wound up to but it was for no reason, she did more than pass with flying colours.

"Let us be off to breakfast" I cut her off, "one step at a time, before you hurt yourself," I teased.

Kat made a face at me, but I ignored her.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I was freaking out," Kat said lightly, "that was a piece of cake."<p>

I rolled my eyes, and waved over our friends to the usual table.

"So? How was it?" Mike asked, attempting to get his long track legs under the table.

"The usual kind of crappy toppings, but the crust was okay…Oh you mean the exam." I ducked his playful punch and sat down with the rest of them.

Amber was talking about our trip to the caves we had planned, "We should have gone last night."

"And Kat would have had a cow this morning during her freak out. So, heck no!" I said. I got another face from her direction. "Two in a day. Geez, I'm on fire!"

"We could have gone without her," Mike laughed. "Oi! Jared!"

His boyfriend walked over, a small frown creasing his forehead.

"Is Lady Gaga not coming to town?" Amber asked in fake sadness.

"Amber, even you, my dear will be saddened by this news. I didn't get the part."

Everyone stopped eating. I looked at Mike pointedly.

"Oh yah. I'm sorry man," he got up and gave Jared a hug.

"It's okay, they gave me a part as an extra. I even get to say some lines," he tried to sound excited.

"You worked super hard for it though!" Kat declared and then gave a death stare at the doors, hoping that the theatre club would be struck by lightning, I supposed.

"They don't need you darling," I said as I held his hand.

"Yah, your just too man enough for all those hipsters," Mike put in.

Amber laughed, "He's not very good at this boyfriend thing, is he?"

"Maybe, but all of you girls will never find out now will you?" Jared smiled and lovingly kissed Mike.

"My eyes! It burns!" Kat and I fake screamed together, and then proceeded to squeal as the pair threw their potatoes at us.

* * *

><p>"You should be studying sweetheart,"<p>

I sighed. Ever since I could remember, my aunt had raised me. She told me that I sounded just like my mom. I think that was because she did not enjoy the fact that I inherited my biker dads looks.

"Look, I know all the information back to front. Plus if I study any more my head may explode," I answered into the phone.

"Don't you worry Mrs. P, this is a learning trip!" Amber yelled from the back.

Aunt Lily sighed in defeat. "Just don't get lost, okay?"

"Don't worry. Call you tomorrow. Love you!"

"Love you too," she hung up.

"Perfect timing," Mike said and turned the truck off.

The cave was a short hike up the hill, but we could see it from here. The bats were just flying out for the night. It was so beautiful .

"Do you think they'll be gone when we get up there?" squeaked Kat.

"They are more afraid of you then you are of them," I said gently.

"Says Abby! The great hunter/conservationist of the decade!" Mike proclaimed.

I pushed him as we got set up and grabbed our picnic. We joked and talked as we got ready to make the climb.

"Oh snap!" Jared whined, "I forgot the beer!"

"WHAT?" Amber rounded on him.

"Just kidding" he smiled, "Oh dear," he said as he ran away from her flailing hands.

It was so comical, the rest of us just watched and laughed hysterically as they circled the vehicle.

"Alright kids," I said, coming between them, "let's get moving, shall we?"

It wasn't long before we made it up the hill and Amber was already nursing her first beer. "Now somebody make me a hotdog!"

"Get back in the kitchen woman, and make me a sandwich," Kat snickered back.

It went on like this for a while. We ate, told a story or two, and drank more than enough beer for the five of us.

"Time to explore zecave," Mike slurred

"Should we?" Kat giggled.

"It'll be fun! Come on. Just as long as we stay on the marked path." Jared drunkenly put in. He pointed a finger in the air just for good measure.

One by one, giggling and tripping, we made our way down the cave path. We stumbled around for about twenty minutes, "Watch the guano" and "Don't push me" echoing occasionally.

"I'm going in deeper," I announced.

"That's what she said," Amber grinned, provoking a chuckle from everyone.

I walked down, careful not to slip. I had hardly walked more than ten steps when I heard rumbling.

"Cave in!" Mike yelled.

He was right, just not the cave in we thought it was. The floor beneath my feet buckled and fell away. I heard my friends voices screaming my name. Panic ran through me as I fell and I screamed.

I didn't remember landing, but I remembered Kats voice asking if I could hear her. That was the last time I ever heard her voice.

Then pain blossomed across my body. It went quickly through my legs and back, then I blacked out.


	3. A Day in The Life

_**Happy Valentines Day! Maybe next year I'll do something to celebrate. Thank you to everyone reading to, you have no idea how much it means to me. For the next week and a half I hope to put up a lot, then slow done a bit.**_

_**Bioware owns everything, I just like to play in the park.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in The Life<strong>

Lodan was having a good day. Maybe even a great day. All his traps had given him success, and he had found a very large area where elfroot was growing very well that he had not encountered before in the forest. Yes, today was going to be a very fine day indeed, he thought.

He had just rounded the path when he heard whimpering. He stopped. It whimpered again. It was a shemlen, there was no doubt about that. But that was impossible. The nearest village was days away.

Lodan pulled out his hunting knife, his knees protesting as he crouched and crept towards the sound.

What he came upon was horrific. It was a female shemlen, but she looked like she had fallen out of a tree right before it crashed upon her. She had gashes all over, head to feet, or what was left of them. The legs were definitely broken and an arm curved awkwardly out.

She groaned again, and Lodan made a snap decision. Shemlen or not, no creature deserved to suffer like that.

He sheathed his knife and looked at the damage. There was no way he could move her, let alone fix the damage he could see.

"She won't survive," he breathed. There was only one way she could.

Lodan got up and created a quick barrier around her to keep animals away, or worse. Then he started running west. The old bastard owed him anyway.


	4. Not at Home

_Bare with me as I attempt to type up the next two long chapters. _

_Bioware owns the world, I just own my ideas._

* * *

><p><strong>Not At Home<strong>

"Wake up child. It is time that you ate," an elderly voice called.

I did wake, but regretted it instantly. Everything hurt in an aching way, and my head was pounding horrendously. I sucked in a breath slowly, then the pain ebbed.

I opened my eyes, I saw a man crouching over me. He looked to be around his mid-60's, but he was extremely gray. Everything was grey about him, except his clothes which were a deep blue. His light grey eyes looked down calmly at me and brightened when I blinked.

"Now we are getting somewhere," he smiled, "can you wiggle your toes for me dear?"

I obliged, seeing my toes dance at the foot of the bed I laid in. It kind of felt tingly, like my feet were asleep, but they wiggled all the same.

The man's smile grew larger. "Lodan will be pleased. How did you end up so far from civilization? Or anywhere for that matter." He was frowning at my clothes in an odd way. I noticed he had the barest hints of a British accent.

I tried to speak, but ended up croaking awkwardly at him instead. He got the message and gave me a cup of water. Then I started.

"Did my friends not tell you?" I started to look around, curious as to why I was not in a hospital. I was in a shack of some sort. Plants and dead animals hung from one side of the ceiling. I was in one corner while a fireplace-open, that had definitely raised some flags-roared opposite to me.

The man was wearing a…robe. I couldn't believe it.

The man noticed my staring, "Friends? Darling girl, you were found all by yourself-"he was cut off when the door opened.

Another man walked in carrying some wood. When he noticed I was sitting up he spoke, leaning on a wall in the shadows.

"Scaring her already Tanin," he said dryly. He obviously did not like this man.

"She says there was others with her Lodan," the man, Tanin, said.

"I was, four of my friends were with me in the cave. Two men and two women," They shook their heads.

"There are no caves in this area, and I saw no tracks around your body when I found you. Even if you were with your friends, that is a very sick joke to play. Even for shemlen. Unless you crawled," Lodan snorted.

I felt odd, like I was missing something. The word he used, shemlen, I had never heard before. Then Lodan stood up and I saw him in the light.

I gasped aloud and stared. His ears were elongated and pointed back along his head. He look lithe and dangerous, a tattoo across his cheekbones. But the thing that stood out the most was his eyes, they were large, at least twice as large then was ever normal, and deep green.

"Who are you people?" I pulled up my blanket uselessly.

"You speak as if you have never seen an elf before girl," Tanin cocked his head at me.

"Elf?" I could barely breath. My head spun and a grabbed the table next to me for support.

"Easy there, here drink this. All of it now," Tanin held my head gently.

I did as he asked. The drink tasted bitter but my head felt a lot clearer.

"Never passed by an Alienage before? Or you just one of those too-good-for-elven-slaves shemlen," Lodan asked venomously.

"Slaves! No, I'm from Canada!" I was desperately trying to get them to understand, and failed. My proclamation was greeted by more confused looks. Both older men looked like they were trying to list off countries, muttering to themselves.

"Is that across the sea," Tanin asked first, genuinely interested. Then something dawned on him, "You do know that, at present, you are in Ferelden."

"That can't be possible," of all things, I too started listing of countries in my head and came up with nothing. I looked at Lodan again, and a bad feeling started to sink into the pit of my stomach.

"I…I…"I couldn't continue, but instead started sobbing pathetically.

"Is the elf really bothering you that much? He could leave you, know," Tanin sounded amused.

"Tanin! Try to take her seriously will you! She must have had brain damage," Lodan barked.

I tried to put myself together, "You don't understand. I'm not from here. I live in Utah, In the United States. I live on a planet called Earth. I am from a place north of the states called Canada. There are no elves where I live, they're myths! My name is Abigail Corbit. You have to believe me!" my random mumblings didn't make sense to me either.

"Planet?" Tanin said stupidly. My heart sank lower.

Lodan's eyes softened, "How can someone believe so much nonsense?"

"Wait Lodan. She may be telling the truth," I sighed in relief and wiped the tears of my cheeks.

Tanin got off the bed and paced the room. "We know that there is the Fade, another world quite impossible to anyone who did not know of it or has never experienced it. Some magi-" he pronounced magi oddly, the a was long-"have always wondered if there were other, different places like it, or ours. In fact a small handful have even tried to get to these places. They failed of course. Damn Chantry stopped them and burnt all of their research. But imagine if it was simpler then that!"

"Fade? Chantry?" it was my turn to sound stupid.

Lodan held up his hand, "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Yes! What if, just like our world, people live. No elves, no Fade, no Chantry, or…" he looked at me thoughtfully.

Suddenly the whole floor caught on fire. I screamed, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

Lodan frowned slightly "I would prefer it _greatly_ if you did not do that,"

"He did that?" I pointed my figure uselessly at Tanin, absolutely terrified.

Lodan continued, "Are you are saying that she is not from this land, but a place similar. Is it across the sea?"

"No, my dear elf. Not that far. I'd like to think of it as almost right beside us. Like another fabric that is beside another, and another. Who knows how many could be there?"

"An alternate reality," I breathed.

Tanin's eyes lit up, "Yes! What a perfect way to describe it! Also explains the odd clothes, her contraption you found in them, and the fact that she was in the middle of the forest compared to what she tells us."

Lodan sat down, and pondered what had been said, "Then, how is it that she is here?"

Tanin's excited expression vanished, "For that, I have no answer."

The room was silent save for the fire and my labored breathing. I thought about what he had said. His assumptions denied the basic laws of physics that I was aware of. There is an infinite number of alternate realities, each for different decisions or happenings. For each human life alone that was an incalculable amount of realities. So why would I have landed here of all places. It seemed more likely I would be in a place exactly like mine, save for a few differences. Even a world made out of cotton candy and licorice seemed more likely. But this was so much more different.

I stopped, my head was hurting again. "The 'contraption', my phone. Can I see it please?" I asked weakly. Only one way to find out if I was dreaming or if I was being held hostage.

Lodan walked across the room to a table and plunked an object into my hand. It was my phone, or what was left of it. I had been cracked all down the middle of the touch screen, and the battery was disintegrating in front of me.

"My aunt's going to kill me," Then I started to cry again.


	5. The Painful Truth

_Some of my friends have not played the game of awesomeness(I know, they do live in boxes) so bare with me again as I explain the background in these beginning chapters._

* * *

><p><strong>The Painful Truth<strong>

For the next few days Tanin treated me and taught me about the world I was now in. He told me of the Imperium, the long ago empire that had mages ruling over its people, but now the country to the north was but a fraction of its predecessor's glory. He told me about the religion that most of the human population went by. That a being called the Maker had created Thedas long ago and turned his back on it when the Imperium had risen up. That one day he had chosen a female human as his mortal wife, and she had spread the word of his teachings across the land to take down the dangerous empire. That she had died to do so, and her victory meant the rising of the Chantry, the religious ruling body.

That brought us to the mages, whom, by the instructions of the Chantry, were placed into locations called Circles to control their population and to protect the rest of the world from them. The Fade was where the mages got their power. But the Fade is a dangerous place, filled with all kind of spirits, and hateful demons. Mages could become possessed by these demons, and if that happened became dangerous to everyone. That's why the Chantry had created the Templar Order, to protect the magi from themselves and the world.

Next was the dwarven history. They once had a grand empire deep beneath the earth, but now it was only the grand city of Orzammar that was left of it.

"I confess I know little of them or the Dalish elves that wander Thedas. But I know more about the elves living in the Alienages," he said.

"Why won't you tell me about them?" I asked suspiciously.

Tanin bit his lip. Lodan looked over to us from his stew, watching us carefully.

Tanin took a deep breath before answering, "I would not be an able teacher about the Dalish."

"But you were willing to say what little you knew about the dwarves," I narrowed my eyes. Lodan tried to look busy cooking, but I could tell that his head was tilted towards us.

"Each race deserves better than my descriptions could ever do. Even to the most imaginative student," his tone ended the conversation.

* * *

><p>The days were also filled with my rehabilitation. I was unsteady on my feet and could barely go to the washroom, which by the way, was in the bush, without falling a few times. But I was too stubborn to let the men help me.<p>

"Bones are the hardest to heal, but I am confident that you will have full capabilities once again," Tanin said one morning, after I had fallen over again after walking.

But true to his word, I walked for longer periods each day. Then I was running and jumping. I felt so free. That bed had become my prison.

But among all this was the harsh reality that I would never see any of my friends again, or my loving aunt and her brothers. On some of my walks I would lean on a tree and cry. The men knew, but they never said anything. I was glad for it. I needed to deal with the problem myself, and they had no idea how to relate to me. Or so I thought.

* * *

><p>After a month, Tanin announced he was leaving.<p>

"You will be running around the forest for hours upon hours soon Abigail. You hardly need my potions anymore."

Lodan looked like he couldn't get the mage to leave fast enough.


	6. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

"Should I cast her out I wonder?"

I had been asleep, but a noise had woken me abruptly. Probably a fist coming down on a table.

"Maybe I should tell her why you helped her so readily," it was Lodan, and he sounded pissed.

"My debt has been long repaid Lodan. I am just saying that she deserves better."

"She will not survive out there with the shemlen!"

"Abigail is human too, if you did not notice."

"I noticed all right! The way she stares at me when she thinks I cannot tell, like I am some sort of animal."

"She has never seen your kind before. If you would talk to her-"

"Are you suggesting I would give up my clan's secrets?" Lodan's voice was dangerously low.

"I am not saying that. But if you teach her the history, tell her stories, she may come to understand that you are no different than she is to you. When she does eventually go out into the rest of Ferelden she will treat everyone fairly."

Silence held for a long while. Then Tanin spoke again, but whispered. I just heard him.

"Abigail needs someone who will lead her through this world until she can make the next steps on her own. She has had everything she has ever known and loved stripped from her. She needs you Lodan, someone honest and good, not tainted like me."

They both went to bed after that, and I fell asleep with Tanin's words echoing in my head.

* * *

><p>Tanin left early the next morning. I thanked him for everything, but he just waved me off.<p>

"Anything to keep me challenged my dear. Plus I don't think these old bones have moved so much this spring then in five years. But I was glad to help."

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"Abigail, I do not know that answer any better than I can predict the patterns of the clouds. I need to meditate for a time. But Maker willing, we will meet again soon."

I watched him walk into the trees, then went inside were Lodan was busy with some pastry. I sat down on the bed and watched him. Lodan let me sit there for a while but then spoke up.

"Come one Abigail, if you are going to live here you have to do your fair share of work," he said gruffly.

I was surprised "Live here? With you?"

"Of course! Did you think that I was going to make you leave? If you hadn't noticed, I am no spring halla. In fact, I am old enough to be your grandfather. Plus, where were you planning to go?"

"What's a halla?"

His eyes grew wide and he stuttered, "Well, it looks like a deer except it's pure white and has longer horns…" he sighed in defeat, "you would have to see one to know one. Come here and I will teach you."

"Sounds like fun."

"If your bread tastes good, maybe I will tell you a story." Lodan turned to the stew pot.

I stood up and walked over, "I don't know how to make bread," Lodan opened his mouth but I held my hand up to cut him off, "Only because I never had to learn. I had something back at home to help me with that process. A machine."

Lodan stared at me. I guessed that he was trying to imagine this farfetched machine.

"Okay, I guess we will start slowly and just take our time. With each topic," he said. So I watched, listened, and learned as he went about his work.

* * *

><p>Weeks past like that, Lodan taught me how to cook and clean everything. Literally. There wasn't an animal or plant that I could not make into something edible, and there was no surface in that shack that did not sparkle.<p>

Lodan was very hard at first to open up, he only made small comments or left gaping holes between years in the histories. So then I just asked questions about what he told me, and little by little he gave more information, until he was completely open with me. I learned about the immortal people of Arlathan to the fall of the Dales.

But the part I loved the best was the singing. Neither of us could sing well, but he taught me some songs and tales.

"Everyone can sing, Abigail, I just lost my voice some time ago. You just have to find yours."

When Lodan was happy with my housekeeping skills, he went out hunting and searching for plants.

After a particularly grueling drag back of a deer, I said something.

"You know I was not entirely useless before I came here. I can hunt. I _do_ hunt."

He raised his eyebrows. "If that is so, you shall have no problem cleaning this for me while I sit down and watch."

I just shrugged, grabbed his knife, and got to work. The deer skin was a bit tough, but once I was in I had no more trouble.

Lodan was impressed. "My Abigail? My quiet, shy, animal-loving Abigail can hunt? Well, at least you can carve up an animal nicely," he said in mock horror.

"It's just natural order, that's what my uncle taught me anyway…" I slowly stopped speaking.

"He is a wise man then." He patted my shoulder gently. "Wash your hands then and we will see if you can pull a bow!"

I smiled and traveled down to the creek. I hummed a song that was my favourite, a love ballad, and was careful to wash my hands downstream. I was drying my hands when I heard rustling on the bank opposite to me. My head snapped up and I found myself face to face with a point of a sword.

"Get up!" he barked. It was one of the Chasind, the wilder folk of the Korcari Wilds and the other parts of Ferelden's deep forests. His hair was a rat's nest and his eyes seethed with hatred. But the most terrifying part was that he was not alone, a man had an arrow nocked and ready to use, just as crazed looking as his partner.

"Get up! Now! Or I'll leave you limbless!" he spat out. I slowly stood up, trying to look none-threatening.

"I don't have anything of value," I croaked out. I cleared my throat weakly. "I mean you no harm."

"That is not the problem, female," the one with the bow sneered.

"Abigail? What is taking so long? Did you fall in?" Lodan asked with humor.

I couldn't believe it. Now both of us were going to get killed, or worse. The men motioned for me to be quiet. As Lodan came out of the bush though, the Chasind lowered their weapons.

"Lodan. I had not realized we had traveled this close to your home. I promise not to make that mistake again." It was obvious that both men respected the elf.

"Hm, yes. I am sure that you will make sure of that. It's okay Abigail, come home with me will you."

I could not have obliged more. We slowly made our way back to the shack. Lodan could have not made it more obvious that he was furious.

"I am so sorry Lodan. Did I trespass or something?"

"You are apologizing! Ha! Shemlen never cease to amaze me. No Abigail, I am angry at myself. What was I thinking? I thought I could keep you in that house and you wouldn't get hurt! No, not Abigail, the human that leaves no stone unturned to understand the world around her. Not in this forest!"

"I can defend myself," I muttered pathetically, "just not when someone points a very large and deadly weapon at me."

"Tomorrow we will start your lessons. I was putting this off, but I have no choice now. I have a back up blade in the loft, but my bow will be too short for you. I will have to make one for you from scratch."

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. This was like, super secret Dalish information that he was going to use. I felt so lucky and grateful for his kindness.

"Of course! Did you think I was going to make you use some human bow? No Abigail, I will make you a bow that will make anyone from any race envious!"

"I would wish that you called my Abby," I said softly, "Thank you."

He stopped walking, and turned to face me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I sniffed and looked away. "This place, this country, it's just so harsh and dangerous. You could get killed here and no one could ever know. How can someone like me hope to survive?"

The elf grabbed my shoulders and tilted my head up. "Look at me," he said firmly, "you will be okay. You know why?"

I shook my head and wiped my eyes, "Why?"

"Because I will protect you until you can protect yourself!" and then he hugged me, and for the briefest of moments, I felt safe.


	7. And Then I do What?

_This story may be taking over my life...and I love it! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!_

_Bioware made the place, I just may have painted over it. (Don't tell them!) :)_

* * *

><p><strong>And Then I Do What?<strong>

The next day Lodan woke me up early. Too early for any self respecting creature, and at that moment I knew _I_ didn't have any self respect.

After our breakfast-bread and rabbit, breakfast of champions-Lodan had the courage to strike up a conversation with the dangerous beast that sat beside him, or that is probably what I looked like.

"When is your Name day?" he asked.

"Name day? That supposed to be when everyone celebrates the origin of one's name? No?" he shook his head in slight confusion. I guess I should have known better to say that, but the fatigue was affecting the important parts of my brain.

"It's the day that you were brought into the world, and we celebrate it, or at least the shemlen do."

"Oh! I call it Birthday! Yah, um, I celebrate that on the last day of the year. I was born mere minutes before the new year." I smiled, basking in my small claim to fame.

"A special baby indeed." Lodan was interested, "My people have a myth about children born on the marked and celebrated days of the year. In fact, if two children are born on the same day, they are destined to be together. They are said to be great leaders."

"Wow. Too bad I'm not an elf then."

"You would not mind being an elf?" I didn't think about his tone until much later, but I believe that he was expecting something much more harsher then what my answer was.

"Well, I have only ever seen you, but I pride myself on a vivid imagination. I can just imagine children and elders and adults going about their day as a clan. Not that you're ugly looking mind you. They must be more beautiful then I can try to see. And you know I just love the history, it's tragic, but you guys must have some courage to keep coming back like that. They would probably skin me alive, but I cannot wait to meet more elves!"

Lodan was silent. I hoped I hadn't offended him. But I was pleasantly surprised.

"Abby, if every shemlen was kind and open-hearted as you, this land would be a much better place."

I blushed and looked at my bowl, twiddling the spoon. I changed the subject awkwardly to get it away from me, "What about your name day?"

"In the fall," he looked amused at my abrupt question. "I will tell you when it is, and I will help make dinner. There is a special course to have and we will sing and frolic all day, or you will because I may fall and break a hip!"

I laughed. " Who knew you had such humor!"

"Not even I Abby, until you came. Not even I." He then chuckled at my cheeks turning colour yet again.

* * *

><p>As Lodan looked for sticks-to practice with until I could block him without him chopping me up like a carrot- I thought about what I was about to learn. The training was for my protection, and what from? Bears, rabid wolves and other sinister animals. Then there was the fact that I had almost died, because of the two men. How was I supposed to defend myself from people? I couldn't even defend myself from my cousins let alone a psychotic murderer. I understood animals, how they reacted to situations when they were scared or angry, humans were another ball game altogether. That's why my major was biology not the mentalist program.<p>

I smiled at the use of my North American terms secretly.

"Right," Lodan snapped me out of my meanderings. "Let us get started with posture."

I couldn't believe how hard it was just to stand correctly, let alone actually swing a twig around. We spent a fair amount of time learning how to stay still, balance, and holding the "sword".

"I feel really silly," I remarked after Lodan put my hand in the right position yet again.

"You say that now, but this will save your life many times over. What are you doing?" he sighed.

I had just switched from two hands down to one. "Sorry. I just like to use both hands sometimes and then just one. I feel like it's more versatile."

Lodan watched my hands in frustration. He muttered some Dalish, of which I was absolutely sure were swears, and his face knotted up.

"What's wrong? I can pick one if you want…I think." I like both equally.

"Nothing is wrong, you just need a hand-and-a-half sword."

"And that makes your panties go in a bunch because?"

He tried to keep his face straight, and failed. "The dwarves do not make swords like that and they do not appear that often. The shemlen just do not take the extra time to learn the style for it. I for one know nothing about it."

"So, what next?"

"I suppose we will have to travel to the nearest village and have one made for you. If you have a sword that is not made for you it will be like throwing around a club in the hopes that you may hit someone, dangerous and useless to you. You will still have to learn"-he smirked at my hopeful face turning into a crestfallen one-"but for now, you will practice with what I have here."

* * *

><p>That night I was so tired and sore. Lodan had not been easy on me and had no trouble beating me to a pulp. I was only able to block him once or twice before he "killed" or "injured me gravely". After that it was bow practice.<p>

By then I was, for a no better word, pooped, but I tried the best I could do. What I managed to do was actually pull his bow. To put this into perspective at home I could pull a forty pound compound bow with no troubles. I thought I could manage this string tied to a piece of wood, but I was clearly mistaken.

"If you could not pull a simple bow, how did you hunt? Did you wait in the trees like a squirrel and jump upon your prey?" He was losing patience and I could not blame him.

It amazed me how a small part of that was true. The tree part anyway.

"I can, it's just our bows at home are…more intricately made to help with the tension."

"Abigail!" His harsh voice startled me. "I do not care what happened "back at home"! You are here now and you have to live and learn like everyone else!"

I tried to push back the tears but failed miserably, so I just faced the target I was trying to shoot at.

"Abby, I did not mean to snap like that. I am so sorry, I just expect too much of you. I do not want you to get hurt."

I pulled the bow in frustration and let the arrow fly. I was off the target and it flew into the bush.

"Here," I gave the bow to him and trampled off into the bush.

"Abigail,"

"I saw it go over there," I said stubbornly and stumbled on a root. "See, its right here." It was stuck in the ground. I started pulling and failed at that as well.

"Abby, let me do that,"and he took the arrow and expertly freed it from the ground.

"Lodan you wait and see. I'm going to be the best student anyone's going to have," I sobbed.

"I believe you Abby. I am sorry to have ever doubted you."


	8. Nostalgic Days

_Thank you to all the people who read, favorite, story alert, look at it...you get the picture. Just picture me fist-pumping in celebration._

_Copyrighted and changed._

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgic Days<strong>

The days started to blur together. They were filled with training, housekeeping, eating, and eventually, foraging with Lodan. Slowly it wasn't just me getting bruised and beaten like a discarded apple every day. Soon I could hold the bow for longer periods of time, and then shoot at the target and hit it were I wanted it. The next part of that was Lodan and I going out into the woods and hunting together. It was so much fun. I asked him once why he came with me as a joke, and he answered with a mumbled "you seem to stumble into a lot of trouble" and despite what I told him, I was afraid what I would find out there too.

Summer turned into fall and we celebrated Lodan's name day in style, or what we thought was extravagant. We cooked a small feast for ourselves and he taught me how to dance what I labeled as "jigs". We laughed at our mistakes and had a lot of fun. I tried to imagine how he could celebrate on his own like this, and I was grateful that I was here for him.

After our super, I somehow found the strength to get up and dig underneath my bed to fetch what I had made for him. Using some rabbit skins I had squirreled away, I had made a pair of gloves for him.

"I do not know what to say," but I knew what he wanted to say, his voice was full of emotion. "When did you have time to do this?"

"Oh, here and there, usually when we weren't beating at each other with sticks." I smiled. "You don't have to say anything Lodan. It's you bir…er…name day! Be careful with them though. My sewing skills don't win ribbons at carnivals."

"No, this is fantastic, I love them. Thank you Abby."

* * *

><p>The worst part of this place was what I missed from home. I had good days were for a small amount of time I was happy, then I had days were I missed everything horribly. I did this away from the shack, crying at the creek so Lodan would never know.<p>

I missed my adoptive family. My poor loving aunt who thought I was dead. My two uncles who made a point in making sure that I had not made a career as a conservation officer, but a biologist instead. I missed my friends. Quirky Kat who could make you laugh while you were crying. Mike, the boy who could not do any math to save his life, but would help anyone all the same. Amber who for all her bravado, was just a shell that had been filled by our shenanigans. Jared who had to put up with his parents telling him that he was unnatural because of his sexual orientation. Then all of the people from high school, and the people that I saw daily, like Carol the lunch lady who made sure there was no mustard in my sandwiches.

I missed my biology classes and my boring physiology professor. I missed cars and television and chocolate. I missed my pillow that I had since I was ten. I missed my Xbox nights with the boys and cheerios, and my shampoo.

I missed my cello. God how I missed it. I missed music in general so much. Sometimes I would murmur lyrics in my head and write them down just so I could remember them. I would get frustrated because I knew a song but not all of it and obsess over it for days, and then chastise myself for wasting precious time because I could be remembering other songs. Soon it just got to writing down the names because Lodan had started to notice my strange behavior. So I took ten minutes out of my night to write what I remembered down.

I was surprised at the things I did miss. I missed the awkward visits with my dad. I missed defending Mike and Jared in front of the republican students. I missed telling people that most Canadians didn't live in igloos and took cars and trucks to work instead of dogsleds.

I tried to get over it. Some days I said "screw it" and focused on the fact that I was not going home.

* * *

><p>But I found comfort in parts of Ferelden I liked a lot of. Though the place was harsh, many animals and plants grew beautifully.<p>

One fall afternoon, while we were both hunting, we came upon two halla grazing in a meadow.

They were both the purest white an animal could be. If I had not known better, I would have said they were albino. They had long multiples of spiraling antlers, and their eyes were large and intelligent.

The male walked forward so that he was positioned in front of his mate. You could tell he was a male because he was slightly bigger and his antlers were taller.

"Hang my bow in that tree branch," Lodan whispered. He then moved closer to the couple, muttering dalish. The male relaxed a bit but didn't move. The female gave him a playful push, walking straight to Lodan with no troubles. Lodan looked at me and waved me over.

I put the bow in the tree and joined the strange group. "They are so beautiful," I breathed.

"You can pet the female, she is harmless," Lodan was still trying to win over the male.

"Hey girl." I brought my hand close to her snout, like I would if she was a horse.

She sniffed it deeply, closing her eyes as if committing my scent to memory, then gave my hand a friendly nudge. I got the message and began stroking her head. She was incredibly soft.

"In the dalish clans, halla are tamed and kept as steeds. They pull our aravels, the landships, but they are our equals. The keeper of the halla is in charge of their care and happiness, and in turn they bond with him or her on a level that they can communicate."

"How?" I moved to her neck.

"Through the mind," Lodan looked into the forest, reminiscent. "I was close friends with my clans keeper of halla. He said it was images and feelings. There is no other complete honest and real way to know someone."

Lodan was silent for a time, petting the other halla. The male observed me, his eyes full of an air that said experience and understanding.

Lodan resurfaced from his thoughts, "We better get home." I was glad, once he was in the past, he could stay there for a long time.

As we walked out of the meadow, I looked back at the pair. The female was nuzzling her mate gently while he rested his head in contentment on her shoulder. Then they both walked into the other side of the wilderness, leaving no evidence that our group was ever there.

"There is no other form of purer love in this world." Lodan smiled.

I smiled to and thought of all the things I loved. The halla couple was added to the list.


	9. Dangerous and Ready

_Thank you everyone for your reviews and support._

_As always, Bioware owns everything, I just wander with purpose._

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous and Ready<strong>

Winter came and we journeyed to the village that Lodan had spoken to me about earlier in the year. It was a two day trek, and other then a grumpy bear who obviously had not been told to go find a den, we had no trouble.

The village was quaint, a very picturesque place on the edge of civilization. Men and women walked in the streets while children ran across yards, screaming in laughter. It was nice to see more humans after so long. I had to restrain myself from running up to some of them and talk to them.

"We need some supplies, so I will leave you with the blacksmith," Lodan said.

"Okay. Lead the way."

The blacksmiths forge was incredibly warm compared to the temperatures I had been sleeping in. Tools were scattered across a table, a pickaxe in the process of being made was forgotten in a fire. The blacksmith himself was talking to a man about plows for the spring.

"They always are looking to the future," the blacksmith smiled as the man left. "Lodan! Long time no see," he shook Lodan's hand roughly. "What can I do for you?"

"Abigail, this is Harlin. Abby knows what she needs. I will be at the inn when you are done." Lodan left and I smiled at Harlin.

"So, you and Lodan?" he said suggestively.

"What? Oh, no. Not at all. He's my mentor and friend." I felt my cheeks burn. "He's, like, fifty," I said wierdly.

Harlin laughed. "I figured. You're not his type. So, what can I do for you Abigail?"

Ignoring his comment, I filled him in on the fact that I needed a sword and a teacher of some sort. He listened carefully and had me try some of the swords just in case. The two-handed swords were much too heavy and the single handed swords came with a shield, which I thought was odd.

"It has to come with the shield?"

"No. It's just preferred." Harlin stroked his beard, deep in thought. "Wait here one moment will you."

I put the weapons down and tried to see myself using them, but it felt wrong.

Harlin came back into the forge, carrying a sheathed sword. "This was made for my second youngest. Last summer he died in the army, but I think he would have wanted it to be but to use again."

I looked at the offered pommel. "I can't do that. It was your son's."

"I insist. He hadn't named it even." He pushed the sword against my chest.

I unsheathed it. It was about forty inches long with a boar engraved at the base. I held it in two hands and slowly brought it on an imaginary enemy. It was definitely heavier then the sticks I was used to using, but I was surprised on how little effort I needed to lift it.

I noticed my reflection on the blade and did a double take. My usual chipmunk cheeks had been replaced with a more slender tone. The eyes that stared back were more open and aware. I was glad to still see the twinkle was still in them.

"It's a little long for you," Harlin remarked. "I can fix that easily though. Tell you what, come back tomorrow and it will be ready to go. Do you have a certain thing you want engraved on the blade?"

"I don't have a family crest, so no," I gave him back the sword.

"Maybe someday right?" he smiled.

I thanked him and left for the inn.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the inn, I had trouble finding Lodan at first because the amount of people in it. I saw him stuffed in a corner, and he waved me over. I walked, or pushed my way through to sit with him.<p>

"Is this party night?" I asked.

"The inn doubles as a tavern," he said observing me. "What is the good news?"

I told him about the sword and how we could leave as early as tomorrow. I was about finished when the door opened. It would not have seemed out of the ordinary but the whole room went from laughter and shouting to complete silence in seconds. I looked to see what was going on.

In my vision stood five men and a woman in the front of the door, all in full breastplate armour. They each had their helmets in the crook of their arms. Dark purple robes poked out at the bottom, which to me seemed like that could be in someone's best interest to trip them in a fight. On their chests, an inflamed sword pointed up dangerously. The woman walked up to the barkeep and asked for a room to which the girl smiled ecstatically and nodded.

"Templars!" Lodan hissed. "The Chantry's mage-hunters."

The people in the tavern relaxed and the din grew a little louder than before. Every once in a while a person would look at the group in awe or admiration.

"So that's a templar," I whispered. They looked dangerous and every time I looked at them I got a weird buzzing feeling. I shook my head to try and clear it.

"You hungry?" Lodan's gaze never left the knights as he attempted conversation.

"A little bit. I don't need any, uh, gold. I'll go get something." I almost smacked myself in the head. _It's okay to use the term _money_ dope head._ I thought.

I was not gone for five minutes, and I came back to find Lodan glaring up at one of the warriors. For some reason, my mind flashed to the knife in my boot.

"Lodan, I don't know if you ate, but this is way too much food for me to be eating at one sitting…" The man's gaze flashed to me and he frowned.

"You know this knife-ear?" he scathed.

I couldn't believe how hateful he was. My eyeballs must have almost popped out of my head because the templar sneered.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I realized I was trembling, and not from fear.

"You heard me!"

I could not contain myself. "How _dare_ you use that horrid term." I put the bowl down and grabbed my knife.

"Abby, it's fine. Do not bother." Despite his tone, I knew he was as livid as I was.

"To hell it is! What right do you think you have talking to him like that?" Adrenaline coursed through my veins, making everything appear sharp.

"Whoa, what is going on over here?" It was the female knight.

"Serrah, I was questioning this knife-ear when the girl defended him," I got the feeling that humans did not usually do that.

"He said it again!" I was ready to tackle him down. That would have been something. He had to be at least six- and-a-half feet tall compared to my five-seven stature.

"Please my good woman," the woman whispered to me, "you're making a scene." But I couldn't have cared less if I was on fire.

"Apologize to him right now," my measly knife jabbed at his face dangerously.

He just laughed cruelly. "Or what? You'll give me a scratch?"

"Ser Ronald, apologize right now. That's an order."

The man looked conflicted, but he did mutter something loosely related to a sorry and left.

"I apologize, but as you know, old habits die hard with my men."

I was not hearing it. "Come on Lodan. Let's go eat in our room."

I got up and Lodan showed me to the room. I hoped dearly we would not see the templars again.


	10. Explanation

**Explanation**

The next morning we left straight for the blacksmiths forge, not a word spoken between us since the day before. The night had been awkward, me lying on the floor because there was only one bed, way before dark, and Lodan sitting on the bed reading. He had almost said something to me about the bed, but had thought better of it. I couldn't blame him, I was pissed.

I laid there almost all night thinking about how to get back at the templar, but after about five hours of fuming, I decided that I needed to grow up and get over it.

_You're not in middle school!_ I had thought angrily to myself.

Harlin looked ecstatic that we were there so early in the day. He showed the changes he had made to us, completely unaware of the silence between the two of us.

"It took longer then I originally thought, but I did it! Go ahead and try it! Try it!"

I held it in my hands, and did the same routine as yesterday of swinging it through the air. Harlin had taken off at least four inches, and I admitted to myself that it felt more balanced.

"What do you think?" he seemed so pleased. "It's all pure steel."

"I love it." I was not lying. The sword felt like an extension of my arm. If I had not been so tired from the last nights anger sessions, I would have given him a hug.

Harlin was just exploding with happiness, he almost forgot to charge Lodan. But he was reminded gently by the elf, and after a goodbye, we both left the village.

* * *

><p>"I never did thank you."<p>

I looked up from my stew in surprise. The whole day had been spent in silence. I had started to wonder if Lodan had been angry at me for risking his reputation with the villagers.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"For standing up for me. Not many of the shemlen are going to appreciate my presence, especially because of my tattoos and the fact that my voice sounds different. They know I am Dalish. To humans, I am a savage beast not to be trusted. Some of the people in that village still refuse to talk to me."

"Well, they don't know you do they. Plus, did you think I was going to let that pansy of a man bully you?"

"I did not know what was going to happen. You surprise me at every turn Abigail." His lips had the threat of a smile.

"Lodan, you are like a father to me! I'm going to make sure no one treats you like that again."

"Abigail," he really smiled then. "Come here," he held his arms open.

I walked around the fire and he hugged me close.

"Do you want to hear why I do not live in a clan, with my own people?" he asked me quietly as I unglued myself from him and sat beside him.

"I don't care Lodan. All I know is that you are a good person, here and now. The past shouldn't matter."

"You should know," he said. I could tell he wasn't going to change his mind, so I did not argue.

He took a deep breath before he began. "When I was much younger, my clan wondered parts of Orlais, that is to the west of Ferelden as you know, and we came into contact with many other clans. Just after my ceremony for becoming an official hunter for the clan, we meet another clan during the summer months. A certain elf by the name of Azatae became my close friend, he too had just become a hunter. We spent the last few weeks almost entirely alone, hunting and foraging for the clans. When the clans left for their separate ways, we promised eachother if we ever saw each other we would try to spend more time together."

"Over the next two years, as was expected of me, I courted some of the fine women of my clan. But each time it got to a certain point, I broke it off. I felt guilty, but I could not figure out why. I told my friends that they couldn't sing well as a joke. On the inside I was conflicted, I could not understand what was wrong with me. Some nights I would have dreams about Azatae, not all of them…what would be deemed normal."

"Then, after those two long years, our clans crossed paths again. I tried to avoid him, knowing that seeing his face again would only cause more trouble in confusing me. Azatae noticed my adversion and cornered me in the woods. He told me that he had missed me every day we had been apart, and that he had been unsure at first, but seeing me again had proved that he was in love with me."

"I could not have been more happy. Him saying those things to me cleared up all the feelings of doubt I had felt all that time. I thought I loved him too. We spent the nights together, making plans that I would switch to his clan."

Lodan sighed, lost in his memories. I poked a stick at the fire patiently, thinking about what he had said already. This story was not going to be having a happy ending.

"There was a woman from Azatae's clan that had been unsuccessful in wooing him for a long time. She was rejected by him many times, and that had caused her to watch him jealously. When she saw us together during the day, she got suspicious and followed us into the woods one night. When her suspicions were confirmed, she told our leaders, the Keepers. They were outraged at how our relationship was progressing and told us to either to end it or they would. We were defiant, so they decided to put more distance between us so that we would never see each other again. My clan came to Fereldan and his left north for the Anderfells."

"I was so upset, but time went on. At first I was just miserable. I started going to human towns and villages when we were near to them to, participate in relations. My fellow clan members eventually found out and the only way my Keeper could make sure I was not murdered in my sleep was to exile me."

"I'm so sorry Lodan," I said quietly.

Lodan cried silently. I dug for my handkerchief and handed it to him. He muttered a thank you and wiped his eyes. I waited for him to let it out, letting the question in my head swirl.

"Why would your own people turn on you like that?" I could not imagine someone wanting to hurt Lodan that badly.

He sniffed in distaste. "You do not think I am a freak?" He looked like he was ready for me to hiss at him and shun him.

"No, of course not! Where I come from "relations"," I smiled as he watched my fingers go up and down, "are common and usually it is not a problem. It kind of depends on where you live."

"I know it's like that with the shemlen. But Abby, you must realize that as a race, the elves have a very small presence in Thedas, and the Dalish are even smaller. We need every child we can get, and that means-"

"No! Not listening to that talk again!" I stuffed my fingers in my ears.

My actions had the desired effect. Lodan burst into laughter and I joined him happily. So we laughed, not caring if we scared all the animals in the vicinity.

* * *

><p>Time flew by again. My birthday came and we celebrated the same way as last time save for the fact we were stuck inside from a nasty blizzard. Lodan gave me the bow he had been making. It was made of oak, a gorgeous instrument of destruction, carved with dalish art all over it. It was much bigger than his because it had to be as long as half of my body.<p>

I practiced with it for days when the weather permitted until I could shoot it perfectly. Lodan joked that if I used it any more I would wear out the string, but I knew he was pleased that I loved it so much.

Winter passed like that without incident. I worried about the templars finding Tanin. The apostate never saw us either, which I was sure made Lodan happy. I wasn't sure if that boded well or not that neither was seen.


	11. Dreams

_After reading this chapter I could almost hear the delighted screams of some fan girls...You will understand once you read it. If not ask me. ;)_

_Bioware owns the place, but my renovations may take over somewhat._

* * *

><p>Dreams<p>

A hound howled into the cold Ferelden night, the sound reverberating against the rundown outpost known as Ostagar. Men, and even some women, laughed and drank, concealing the fear they all shared for the quiet forest just beyond the crumbling walls.

One man however, was not a part of the façade. He sat in his tent, waiting for someone.

The tent was filled up by a shameful looking bed sheltered by furs, and a desk also covered, but in papers that consisted of battle plans and paper work. The man sat in the only stool at his desk, though he did not look at the scattered documents. He was trying to collect his thoughts. Deep in them, his face in a contorted frown, feeling heavier than his armour had ever felt.

An elf peeked through the tents opening, smiling broadly. The man gave his best smile back, motioning for the elf to enter.

"He is outside, just like you asked Ser." The elf reported.

"Thank you Nero. You may send him in," the man bowed his head to the elf respectfully.

The elf bowed back, and then left the tent.

The man stroked his beard and sighed heavily. He quickly went over what he planned to say, but he knew in his experience that usually things never went according to plan. This had to be done. He had been brushing it off for months, telling himself he had time. Now his time had run out.

Another man practically skipped into the tent, an impish grin on his face.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Hello Duncan! Haven't seen you all day. Talking with our superiors? I cannot wait to battle the darkspawn again tomorrow!" he said cheerily.

"Alistair," he got up from his stool, "that is why I have asked you here." He looked seriously at the young man in front of him.

The young man-Alistair-looked at him quizzically. "What's the matter Duncan?"

"Your request for being on the front lines. I'm rejecting it."

The younger man's smile vanished. "What do you mean? Did Loghain put you up to this! This isn't fair!"

"Alistair, it's for the best-"

"Do you not see how the others look at me? They think I'm being given special treatment!"

"Alistair-"

"How am I suppose to prove myself if I can't actually _kill something_!"

"I have been having nightmares again."

The silence in the tent was only broken from the howls of laughter of the men outside, oblivious to what was transpiring in the tent behind them.

"It started a while ago, before the first reports," Duncan explained looking at Alistair's face change from shock to confusion. "I just wanted to tell you, that when all of this is over, I will be leaving for Orzammar."

Alistair looked at his feet, "I…"

"I know, it's alright. I have lived a full life Alistair. However, my task is not yet finished."

The young warrior nodded. "The others said you were leaving?"

"I am. At first light, I will be leaving for new recruits."

"Where will you go?"

"Everywhere. Redcliff, Orzammar, the Circle tower, Denerim, and the Brecilian forest. I will not stop until I get at least three recruits." Duncan looked at Alistair pointedly. "I need you to stay out of trouble and listen to the older Wardens."

"Yes Duncan," he answered.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

"Maker watch over you Duncan," Alistair said as he left the pavilion.

"And you," the older man whispered, but his protégée was already gone.


	12. Stumbling Would be Bad

_And now the actions begins. As always thank you everyone for reading. It amazes me how popular this is. _

_If anyone notices typos, please tell me. Can't have them can we! Just PM me or something._

_Bioware owns the place, I own Abby._

* * *

><p><strong>Stumbling Would Be Bad<strong>

"Easy now," I breathed. "Just one more step."

It was not happening; the deer had obviously heard something. I hoped it was not me.

I had been hunting this buck all morning. He was an old, pathetic thing, but game had been scarce lately. But boy could he hide! All he had to do was find a lake to swim across and we would cap off every habitat in the area. I had been soaked and covered in mud up to my waist, plus I was tired. This deer had to die.

Just as I was about to let go of the string, the deer bucked at the sound of metal on metal.

"Damn it!" I swore loudly as I watched his tail wave at me through the bush as a cruel reminder of my failed hunting skills. I was about to go after him when the crashing sounds became much louder. Raw savage cries tore through the forest. I frowned in confusion. The Chasind didn't come up this far north yet, it was too early in the year.

"The one time Lodan doesn't come with me…" I hesitated. If I got hurt I would never hear the end of it, but what if someone was in trouble? My curiosity won out.

I crept up a hill in the hope of a good vantage point. After a brief struggle to find a way around a giant fern patch without giving away that the fighters were not alone, I found my perfect spot.

I looked down in horror. A dark skinned and black haired man in silver armour was completely surrounded by a swarm of humanoid monsters. Their skin was brown and looked like it was in the process of rotting off. Their faces were filled by their abnormally large black eyes and teeth that curved up in a terrifying smile.

The man, even though he was outnumbered, was doing extremely well. His dagger and short sword never missing a beat, making contact with every enemy that came to close. I still figured he needed a hand.

I hid behind a tree and knocked an arrow. I picked a short, fat monster with disturbingly familiar ears that pointed back. After he fell with a satisfying thud to the forest floor, I went crazy.

Three more experienced the same fate before the archers of the group pin-pointed my location and retaliated with their own arrows. I was playing this dangerous game of hide-and-go-seek and there was no other way to go about it. I finally realized why in the movies the hero never did just go in screaming expecting success.

The man however, must of noticed some of the fallen with arrows protruding out of the fallen heads or backs. He started to move against the archers himself until the rest were composed of human like fiends.

That's when I switched my bow for my sword. "Here goes nothing. Hope you're ready for combat." I was talking to the sword, but it was really meant for me.

I ran down the hill at semi-full speed, trying not to stumble. The first of my enemies met me half way up the hill. It threw a swing at me of which I blocked and proceeded to shove my weapon into its chest. The others were the same, mindless beings that only attempted slow attacks at me, then had a limb separated from them. The only learning curve that was forced at me was when one came at me with an axe.

The sixth on fell and I realized that I was staring with my "crazy eyes" at no one. _I have killed something,_ I thought. I was not bothered by it. They had been worse than animals.

"Skills with a bow and a sword, very impressive. However, I must say that the sword work was not the best I have ever seen."

I turned around to meet this stranger. His eyes were dark, just like his skin, and he had a full beard. The armour he was wearing was obviously made for someone who had the gold. It didn't take a nerd to know that.

"Yes, I have not been learning long, and I have had the sword for even a shorter amount of time. Got it this winter. This has been the first real action I have seen with it."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes Ser." I was proud of myself. I hadn't even wet my pants. I don't think I even had time to be scared.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "My apologies. My name is Duncan. Do you happen to be aware of the location of an elf named Lodan?"

"Good to meet you Duncan. My name is Abigail," I said politely. "I happen to live with the person in question."

Duncan looked like he was trying to understand something. "If you would be so kind as to show me the way?"

"Of course, this way Duncan." I started to walk up the hill. "If I may ask though, what are these things?" I pointed to the one that had met me half way the hill.

His face darkened, "They are called darkspawn, the scourge of Thedas."

* * *

><p><em>Darkspawn!<em> The word kept echoing in my mind, and it scared me. Tanin had told me about them. They were creatures that ransacked villages and dragged those that survived the brutal attacks down back to the tunnels called the Deep Roads. They meant that a Blight was coming, destroying the very ground they touched, controlled by an Old God, a dragon, that the Tevinter Imperium Empire once worshipped, now possessed by the blood of the darkspawn.

"That's why we have Grey Wardens. The fight the beasts with precision. Every story ends with a Grey Warden making the final blow against the archdemon," he had explained.

I wondered then if that meant that this man was a Grey Warden.

After an hour of trudging in silence, the shack appeared. Lodan must have seen me coming through the bush and ran out to greet me.

"No luck? I thought you had gotten lost…"he stared at my new companion. "Duncan? Is that you old friend?" The elf's face broke into a wild grin.

"Lodan, I cannot tell you how much it makes me happy to see you again. It has been too long." The two men gave a warm hand shake.

"Abigail," Lodan was ecstatic. "This is Duncan, Warden Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

_So he is a Grey Warden._ I thought. I brought my arms across my chest and bowed in the formal greeting that showed respect. "We've met."

"Yes, your friend found me battling darkspawn and took it upon herself to come to my aid. She was very brave, and considering her skill with her sword, almost had the air of a experienced warrior." Duncan praised.

"Did she now?" Lodan smile grew wider, amazingly. I, however, looked at my boots in embarrassment.

"In fact, she told me that she has only had the sword since the winter. That must not be possible."

"No, Abigail is not lying," Lodan shook his head. "She has been an incredible student. Even though she has a long way to go, she would rival many dalish apprentices."

"I believe it."

"Okay," I said exasperated. "Duncan wanted to talk to you Lodan, and I'm pretty sure it was not about me."

"Yes, you said you encountered darkspawn?" Lodan inquired.

Duncan nodded. "That is why I am here. I need to get back to Ostagar with another recruit before the next battle begins. I have already missed one."

"Battle? At Ostagar? Does…that mean?" Lodan's smile slowly turned to a fearful expression. The question hung in the air for a very tense moment before Duncan nodded once.

"By the Creators," Lodan breathed, his eyes wide. I was terrified now. If Lodan was scared, that was not to be ignored.

"Lodan," Duncan's voice was suddenly all business. "I need you to do something for me."

The elf licked his lips, incredibly pale. "Anything for you old friend."

"You need to leave. The horde has been successfully kept back at Ostagar by the Kings army, but because of what just happened to me and Abigail, they must be moving out, or even around. Secondly, I need to know if any dalish clans are in the area."

"Leave my home?" he looked back at the cabin he had built so long ago.

I couldn't imagine what he was feeling at that moment. This had been his only home when he had been exiled. It had been my home too. _What are we going to do now?_

"You must Lodan. For your safety, and Abigail's," Duncan said gently.

Lodan sighed, and for a heartbeat he did nothing, then he sprang into action. "Abby, go into the cellar and grab enough light food for a six days journey. Grab all the belongings we can carry. I have extra arrows made under my bed, and grab my bow and knife as well. Hurry girl, we leave as soon as we can. Duncan, come with me."

I ran into the cabin, grabbing two backpacks, and ran to the cellar. I tried to strategically stuff the best food I could into one of the bags. After determining I had enough I ran back into the shack, going under beds for weapons and clothes, going into cupboards for pots and plates and other important things. I came to the last cupboard and I found the remains of my cell phone. The battery, in the powder form it had been in, had been thrown into a fire, and the screen and most of the covering was still cracked, but it had been holding together well. I ran my hand over the screen and sighed.

"Abigail," I jumped. I turned to see Duncan equipped with a map. "I take my leave."

"So soon?" I surprised myself on how calm I sounded.

"I must," he replied. "Thank you for helping me back in the forest. I hope to repay you someday."

"I'm sure you could have handled all of the darkspawn by yourself."

"Perhaps, but I am grateful all the same. Take care of Lodan, and remember not to hesitate if you see darkspawn."

I looked back at my phone as he closed the door to the cabin. I almost put it back in the cupboard, but instead put in my bag.

I wasn't ready to let go just quite yet.


	13. That Creeping Feeling

_I don't know about you guys, but this chapter drains me emotionally when I read it. Isn't that just a tease ;P_

_I will be taking a small break, mostly to hang with family. By the 26 I should have something up!_

_Bioware owns the place, I just frolic around._

* * *

><p><strong>That Creeping Feeling<strong>

We never made it to the village.

For two days we traveled, the first we hurried because of Duncan's warning of an attack by other darkspawn. The second day was better, but we were both living of four hours of sleep each from watching for anything during the night. Lodan also insisted that we keep walking until way past dark.

The third day was a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Morning past without incident, but I was uneasy. I couldn't explain why, but I was reminded of the feeling from when we were in the tavern in the winter. I didn't mention it to Lodan, after a while I just figured I had a migraine from the lack of sleep.<p>

After our quick lunch, we had just started out again when we heard crashing in the forest. We hardly had time to get our bows when a man tripped onto the road in front of us, completely covered in blood.

"Tanin!" I yelled, running to his side.

"Abby! Wait!" Lodan called back.

Tanin lifted his head up pathetically, "Abby." He sounded so weak. His eyes flooded with fear suddenly. "Abby! You have to get out of here. Please leave me be!"

"I am not leaving you like this." I searched his body for the wound that had caused all the blood.

"Abigail, listen to him." Lodan's voice was sharp.

"Lodan, help me!" I said desperately. I couldn't find what I was looking for. House episodes flashed in my head, of all things. _Lungs. His lungs. Could he have coughed up so much blood?_

"Abby, stop," Tanin grabbed at my flailing hands.

"How dare you touch her!" Lodan snarled.

I rounded on the elf. "What is wrong with you!"

"Tell her Tanin. Tell her why you're a wanted mage."

Tanin, still holding my hands, now covered in blood, looked into my eyes. He looked like he was burning alive.

"Abby, you know that I am an apostate, an illegal mage. You must realize how horrible the tower was. I had to get out, no matter what."

I shook my head, the buzzing feeling became stronger. "What do you mean?"

He barely breathed, "I…I'm a blood mage."

It was like glass had come crashing down onto my head. The man now lying in front of me had taught me the horrors of the forbidden school of magic. How they used blood instead of mana for their cruel spells. Anyone's blood.

I jerked my hands back. "You're lying."

"I wish I was. I truly do," he pleaded. "I tried so hard to change. But it's all I have known."

"You should have tried harder!" I looked at my hands, "Who's blood is this?" I felt sick, and tried to get it off me, whining pathetically like a child.

Lodan opened his mouth to interrupt, but a different voice rang through the forest.

"I heard something over there."

My heart sank. It sounded like the female templar. The same damn templar from the village.

"They found me." Tanin looked greyer the usual.

"You're covered in _blood_. Did you not think they would not be able to find you." Tanin shrank back as Lodan walked over threateningly.

"Abby, please help me. I saved your life." Tanin attempted to stand up but was pushed back down by Lodan aggressively.

I saw Tanin for what he really was at that moment. But he was right.

"We can't leave him here," I whispered.

"I will not die for him Abigail! He made his choice long ago." I could feel the hatred coming of the elf in waves.

"He saved my life."

"You cannot let him manipulate you like this. Blood mages use their evil magic to read minds and control people. You cannot believe him! Besides, he used you to make himself feel better about his own pathetic mistakes."

"I did not use her," Tanin franticly tried to get up.

All the while we argued, we could her the knights get closer to us. The pounding in my head got steadily worse.

"We don't have to fight," I whispered, "help me." I looked at Lodan and grabbed Tanin's arm to help him up, wincing at the squelching sound from the wet blood.

The elf hesitated, but the sound of a branch breaking to close for comfort made his mind up for him. "We have to get deeper into the woods." He grabbed the apostates other shoulder. Then we all remained quite as we made our way through the dark forest.

* * *

><p>It was not long before the templars caught up to us. We were slow and both Tanin and I were clumsy compared to Lodan. We hide when they were close for hours at a time, but they always found our trail again because of the blood. The addition of Tanin was not helping either. We soon had to ration our water supplies because even if we did get to the next water source, there was a possibility the templars would find us or us it as a trap.<p>

"We have to stop," I finally said. The sky was dark and I was too tired to carry on. "Tanin can't go on, and I can barely keep my eyes open.

Lodan snapped. "We cannot stop! We will be found."

"Lodan," I pleaded, "The templars can't keep this up either. We have to make camp."

He ground his teeth and sighed in defeat. "Alright, there should be a cave down in that valley."

After finding the small indent in the ground, you couldn't really call it a cave, we ate some nuts and Lodan volunteered for first watch.

I was asleep before I hit the ground.

* * *

><p>"Abby!"<p>

Lodan's cry jolted me out of my sleep, and I came face to face with Ser Roland, the templar I had threatened for insulting Lodan earlier in the year.

I reached for my dagger, but he grabbed my hand, twisting it painfully. I screamed.

The knight laughed at my outcry. "Not so tough now are we you wench?"

"Ser Ronald, that is quite enough," It was the woman knight.

Ser Ronald dragged me up to a standing position, showing me what had happened to our hideout.

Tanin was on his knees, a bruise forming on his cheek, looking utterly defeated. The female templar had a sword at his throat. Lodan was on the floor beside Tanin.

"No!" I screamed. I pulled at the templar's grip, trying to free myself to go see if the elf was alive.

"It's all right. He's just unconscious." Compared to what she looked like-hell-the woman sounded very calm.

"Please, don't hurt them. They had no idea. They had nothing to do with the deaths of your comrades," Tanin stared up at his captor.

"Shut up!" Ser Ronald shook me violently. "I know your lying blood mage!" he spat.

"Did you kill anyone?" the woman asked.

The pounding in my head was unbearable. I didn't even realize is was crying from the pain until that moment. "No. I swear." My eyes focused on Lodan's body. It looked like he was breathing.

"Serrah, we have no choice but to kill all of them. They associated themselves with this filth, they deserve no mercy." Ser Ronald unsheathed his sword, easily holding both of my small hands in one of his.

"I know you're grieving for the others, but that is not the answer. Let her go."

"The need justice!"

"No Ser Ronald. Not like this. End the maleficar's life if you wish, but there has been too much death." She sounded so tired, and for a fraction of a second, I felt sorry for her.

"Very well," he growled, his voice shaking.

"No, please, don't do this," I cried.

Tanin raised his head. "Abby don't watch. Look away."

But try as I might, I couldn't. I felt rooted to the spot, unable to move. Everything hurt.

The woman walked away from Tanin and Ser Ronald took her place. "May the Maker have mercy on your soul. I know I won't." He brutally drove his word into Tanin's shoulder while his victim howled in agony.

"Ser Ronald!" The other templar jumped to her feet. She wasn't fast enough, but I was.

I grabbed my discarded bow from off the floor with an arrow, nocked it, and let it fly.

The arrow protruded out of Ser Ronald's neck. He gurgled grossly and dropped to the floor.

Lodan jumped up from the floor, pointing his knife at Tanin. "Use any of that blood and I won't hesitate to end this-"

He didn't get to finish. A whole wave of blood washed over him and the remaining templar. I jumped to dodge it, falling painfully on a twig.

Tanin struggled with the bonds on his hands trying to free them. I walked back into the cave and grabbed an arrow. I walked towards him with my bow drawn. "Don't make me do this Tanin."

He looked up. "Abby you don't have to threaten me. I won't hurt you."

My head was completely better, but something else was wrong. Something was blurring my judgment, telling me to put the bow down.

"You son of a bitch." I felt like screaming. "You said you would never hurt me, _blood mage_," I spat.

"Abby?"

I didn't think twice. With a dull thud, the arrow landed in his chest.

"Abby, I…I'm sorry…" he coughed. Then he was no more. His body fell to the floor.

I don't know how long I stood there, looking at the bodies of the dead. The dead I had murdered. My heart felt like it was ripping. Eventually, Lodan and the templar groaned and started to get up.

"How dare you! You killed a warrior of the Chantry! You will be punished for this!" She screamed.

Lodan ran over to me. "Abigail. Abigail, talk to me. Are you alright?"

"No," I said childishly, putting my bow down. I fell to the floor and cried, not listening to either of them.


	14. Lost in Thought

_Well...That didn't last long did it? :P I just couldn't keep myself away!_

_Thank you all again for all the support. You can not phathom how excited it makes me to see everyone review or favorite or even just read._

_Bioware owns the place. I made adjustments. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lost in my Thoughts<strong>

I killed someone.

I killed _two_ people.

Those thoughts overwhelmed me, and the outside world meant very little. The faces of the dead sticking to me, Ser Ronald's sunken grey face from Tanin's spell, and the blood mage himself, as he tried to control me.

I heard arguing and yelling, but the words meant nothing to me. I couldn't tell if I was on the ground or standing. I was not even sure if I was still alive.

"Hold on Abby, I will free you." Lodan's voice drove through my state of dreaming. The only reason it did because of how scared he sounded. _He's scared of me._

So I drifted in my own mind, looking for something I felt was missing.

* * *

><p>I was eleven. My straight black hair pulled back in the usual two pigtails my aunt preferred. I discovered that I was looking at little me. A watching ghost in my own mind.<p>

I was playing with a doll, probably brand new. I remembered the scene abruptly. Yes, the doll was brand new, a bribe to get me to stay put in the same room with my father. Where was he?

The scene remained unchanged for a short time. Mini-me picked up another doll and started playing house with the two toys, muttering to herself as she made up the story of their lives.

Suddenly, my father walked into the room. He was the matching stereotype to all biker gangs, the leather outfit, the long hair and scruffy face. He sat down on a chair put there for him and began to watch my imagination at work. I did not acknowledge that he had even entered the room.

"Hello Abigail." His rough voice also added to the biker persona.

I ignored him still, brushing at a particularly nasty hair piece on one of the dolls.

"I know it's been awhile," he continued, "but I've been busy. I'm sorry." I couldn't fault him for one thing; he was determined.

"It's okay daddy," my little me voiced. _No, it isn't._ I thought.

"Really? That's good."

_Dodged that bullet didn't you. Just crush her soul now, so she doesn't have to wait for you to do it later in life like I had to._

"Uncle Justin took me fishing the other day," little me said. She carefully put the dolls around a table strategically, so one wouldn't fall and cause a domino effect.

"Did he now? Did you catch anything?"

"Yah. It was a pike. But Uncle Justin said it was too small, and I had to throw it back in the lake. He took a picture of me with it though."

"I'd love to see it," he gave a smile.

_To hell you do. You never saw that picture._ He would leave an hour later, and be gone for six months. By the time I was forced into this room again he had long forgotten about my first catch.

My father scratched at his face. "Didn't it bother you that you could have killed that fish?"

"A little. But Uncle said that I eat cows and piggies, and that didn't bother me, so the fish shouldn't either." I started to serve my dolls a pretend dinner.

"Hm, that man has good logic. Your mother was a vegan. I'm glad you're not going to turn out like her."

I stopped playing. He had crossed a line.

_Good job dad. Wreak her day a little more and tell her you won't be home for her birthday._

"Abigail? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I just meant-"

"It's okay daddy." I slowly started playing again.

"No it's not, I shouldn't have brought it up. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

_Fat chance of that._

The memory started to fad, ending with my father promising things he could never, or would never do.

* * *

><p>I was watching a younger me walk through the halls of my high school. From the skirt I was wearing, the minimal makeup, and my hair back in a headband, I guessed that I was going through my "innocent school girl" phase. That placed my age to be fifteen.<p>

I followed teenage me to my locker. It must have been lunch because I didn't seem to be in a hurry to get anywhere.

"Hey! Faggot!"

Her head whipped up to pin-point the accusers voice. I looked to see a younger version of Mike was backed up against a wall. Three boys surrounded him, taunting him and calling him more vile names. She-or I-walked over in a huff.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

The boy turned around. I recognized him to be Sam Huntington, the main bully of the school.

"What you going to do about it prissy?" he snickered.

"Oh, I can think of a million things I could do, but what I will do is tell your father _exactly _how his precious Ferrari was crashed." I smiled wickedly.

Huntington paled visibly. "Come on guys. We can get him later." The boys gave Mike on more savage glare and left.

"I'll remember this moment for the rest of my life," Mike said. "How the great Sam Huntington was beat down by a girl with words."

I picked up his discarded books and gave them to him. "It's what I do," I chimed.

He thanked me and we skipped to the cafeteria, laughing all the way. After we got our respective food, him pizza, me a salad, we sat down.

_Was my life this simple once? How has it come to what I know now?_

"Ugh. I am stuffed." Mike leaned back in his chair.

"I hope so," I joked. "You ate enough pizza to sink a battle ship!"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Abby, I'm a growing boy! I need all the nutrients I can get."

"Eating pizza?"

"There's veggies in there!"

I giggled. I picking at my half eaten food.

"Abigail, can I ask you something?" Mike had his super serious face on.

"I'm I in trouble?" I asked with a grin.

"No, it's just…I was looking at university scholarships the other day. One was in Utah. If I get good grades and win some track races, I can get a full scholarship."

I put my fork down. "Utah, in the States. Where bullying is at its worst."

"I know, I know, but I need to get out of here." He ran a hand through his clean cut hair. "There's a really great biology program you know. Look, I know you want to get out too. We promised each other we would stay friends no matter what."

_Now I've broken that promise by leaving. I'm so sorry Mike._

I started to recognize the memory. It was a few weeks after a kid had committed suicide because he had been brutally bullied because he was gay. That was why Mike wanted to leave. He didn't want the same fate from Sam Huntington and his cronies.

_Cue me being worried._

"I just don't want you to be put into a situation where…" I left the sentence hanging, well aware he knew what I was talking about.

"That's why you have to come with me. Come on Abby, I promise it will be the greatest decision we ever make together."

"Shake on it."

"What?"

"Shake on it. Promise that if I go with you to the States, I won't live to regret it. That we will have the freaking time of our lives no matter what." I shoved my hand at him.

He took it solemnly. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"I <em>hate <em>you!"

The voice belonged to me. I was standing on a suburban road, wearing a dress. A house stood behind me, loud techno music pumping from the bass. My bedraggled father stood across from me. I knew it had to be the night after my graduation, I could recognize this place easier then my childhood home.

"I apologized Abigail. What more do you want from me?" he waved his arms like a mad man.

"All you had to do was show up! Why was that so hard? Were you in jail again? Half way across the country? Stoned out of your mind perhaps?"

"I…I forgot."

I was stunned. "You forgot."

"Yes, I forgot your graduation." He looked at his boots.

"Bullshit."

"Please Abigail. I want to make it up to you. Please forgive me," he begged pathetically.

"I wish you were dead," I hissed.

"That's a sin Abigail," his voice darkened suddenly.

I threw my hands up at the sky. "Says the man how hasn't gone to church in twenty-five years."

"Take it back."

"No. I won't. I don't ever want to see you again. Get lost dad." I walked back to the house.

"Abigail!" he yelled. But I ignored him.

I didn't ever see him again after that night.

_You were right about one thing dad. I never really wanted you dead. I wonder what you would think of your murderous daughter now._

A different voice called me.

"Abby…Abby, wake up. Abigail, please come back."


	15. All is Not Fair

_It's interesting how stories like this are starting to pop up. Modern day people ending up in Thedas. But that's okay! Thank you for choosing to read this one everyone! Your support means a lot._

_After the next two chapters it's everyones favorite part of any story...**in game dialogue!** I know settle down. Whether you hate it or love it, get ready. _

_Bioware owns the world, I'm starting a revolution._

* * *

><p><strong>All is Not Fair<strong>

"Abigail? Can you hear me?" Lodan's worried voice made me blink hard a few times to clear my head. Suddenly I was back into the present. Lodan's large eyes changed from upset to instant relief.

"I thought your mind had left us," he cupped my face in his slender hands.

"It did, I'm afraid." I smiled weakly.

"Then it is a blessing that you are back with us." He offered me his water skin, to which I gratefully accepted.

I found myself on the Imperial Highway. The female templar had her arms crossed, staring at me with disdain. A man was talking to her, but she did not seem to be paying attention to his words.

I rubbed my hands. They felt crushed from when I had been held up like a ragdoll. I was also extremely hungry.

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked the elf.

He gave me an apple which I ate ravenously. The templar narrowed her eyes.

"I tried to feed you, but you did nothing to communicate. The only thing I could do was give you water." She uncrossed her arms looking at the man.

"She most likely has been in shock," the deep voice sounded familiar right away. The man turned and confirmed my suspicions. It was Duncan.

He walked over and Lodan moved a bit, letting the Warden put a hand on my forehead. "Do you know who you are? Do you know who I am?"

"Abigail Corbit. Your name is Duncan, Warden Commander of Ferelden." I looked at the sad remains of my apple.

He nodded, my answer sufficient. "Good."

"What's going on? How long have I been out?" I asked Lodan. Duncan talked to the knight again with more success.

"Abby, it has been three days since we last saw each other."

_Three days!_ It was no wonder I was famished.

"As for your first question…I'm getting you out of shemlen law the only way I could." Lodan hung his head. He looked so sad.

"Lodan? What's wrong."

Duncan gave on last look at me and the elf. "I herby invoke the Right of Conscription to recruit this woman into the Grey Wardens."

The templar's face darkened, but she just shook her head and gave a heavy sigh. "If that is what you wish, fine, take her. Farewell Duncan." She then started walking west.

I was about to ask another stupid question at Lodan when I realized he was crying. He gave a sniff, "Now remember how to hold your sword properly. You always get to excited and do something wrong."

"You're not coming?" I started to cry too as the situation sank in.

"Where we go, it is not safe," Duncan said softly.

Lodan gave me a hug. "I leave for Denerim. Once you finish up with this Ostagar business you will visit me, alright?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go.

"We must make haste," Duncan warned.

"Goodbye. Dad." I said gently.

Lodan's breath caught and he held me closer. "Until we meet again, dareth shiral, safe journey Abigail. My daughter."

We let go and he started north, while Duncan lead me south. I turned to watch him, and waved at him as he was watching me as well. He waved back.

"Come Abigail," Duncan said, so I followed, not looking back at the only person I really knew in Thedas.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me," I hiccupped.

"On the contrary Abigail, I did need a recruit, and I know now that you have what it takes to join the order."

* * *

><p>We traveled slowly because of my mental and physical state. But I got stronger, and in no time we were traveling at the speed Duncan was looking for. He told me of the battles that had been fought at Ostagar as we traveled. The army had beaten down the horde three times, but each time they fought the horde had grown. I could tell he was worried.<p>

During the nights we spared. Obviously I had no chance at even matching his experience, so we spared in slow motion, or he watched me. The slow, controlled motions made my muscles burn, but Duncan promised that it would make my endurance last much longer. It also gave him a chance to give me much needed pointers.

"Something's bothering you Abigail. It is not wise to keep it inside."

I slowly brought my sword down on an invisible enemy while he looked on. "I'm okay." I didn't even believe that sad excuse for an answer.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "How can I trust you, if you cannot be honest with me."

I gave a sigh. I had asked him to call me Abby, but he liked my full name better. I actually didn't mind. It was a nice change.

I sliced off a arm that was non-existent and started. "I have never had to defend myself like that before. I felt so helpless." I thought of something, "I suppose Lodan told you I'm not from around here."

"Yes, he did mention it. Though I am not sure I understand the concept."

I did not feel like explaining. "I just always attacked with words, never with a weapon."

"And yet you killed the templar to save the mage."

"Because I'm a coward." I winced at the mention of my victims. "I didn't want to see him die. Then he tried to use me to save his own life and…I went into autopilot I suppose."

Duncan blinked. "I do not understand that term, "autopilot".

I gave a harsh laugh. "Sorry, I meant my mind took over. I never thought I could hurt someone like that, even to save myself. I wanted to protect animals and people from each other. Now I have to worry about protecting both parties from _me_."

"But you did it to protect someone you cared about: Lodan. It is always better to have a cause. It doesn't make it better that we do it, but it must be done."

"What do you mean?" I was mortified. "I thought Grey Wardens only fight darkspawn."

"What about bandits? Assassins? There are some people that you cannot be merciful to," his eyes darkened. "A team of Wardens went to investigate a report that had surfaced about darkspawn attacks. When they found the village that had been ambushed first, they found survivors. But they had become tainted from the blood of the darkspawn. The group had to kill all of them, men, women, _children_, all because if they hadn't, the villagers would have become monsters and spread the taint again. Is it fair? No. Is it right? No, but in a hard truth it must be done. In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice."

"Is that our motto?" my voice was quiet.

"Yes," Duncan sat down at our fire.

I smiled, but it felt weird. "I like it. Has a nice ring to it."

Duncan looked at me thoughtfully, his lips threatening a smile.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?"

"Well, yes, but I was just thinking that you will fit right in with the rest if the Wardens." He then corrected my grip on my sword. How did I see that coming?


	16. A Hound at my Side

_Say what? 50 reviews? (Dances around house to Queens We Are The Champions)_

_Thank you to all who reviewed. Thank you to everyone else for your support in your own ways._

_A special chapter to mark this exciting day! _

_Bioware owns the place, I dance to the tune._

* * *

><p><strong>A Hound at my Side<strong>

"Got you now!" the ash warrior boomed, cutting down the hurlock with ease.

His mabari barked in excitement, and tore off another fiends leg, spitting out the blood quickly. If they had not been fighting, the warrior would have laughed at his hound's comical posture.

"Captain! Help! I'm being overrun!" another warrior yelped.

The warrior and his hound tore through the darkspawn like a machine. The warrior would attack and the hound would defend him. Then the warrior would block a sword and the mabari would lunge underneath and rip at the offending darkspawn. They were one being, shielding and attacking as a team.

When they reached their comrade, they found him almost unable to lift his axe to defend himself. His war hound bravely fought five darkspawn herself to save her master.

"Come on boy! Let's show these bastards what we are made of!" the ash warrior cried. The dog gave a ferocious bark and sprang into action, toppling a small monster, a genlock.

The fight was long and tiring. Too many darkspawn had ambushed the small scouting party. But there was a sudden change in the battle. Little remained of the darkspawn.

"We have them now men! To me!" The captain yelled, swinging his sword in the air.

"Ser! Look out!" a voice yelled.

The war hound turned in horror to find himself very far from his master, and was rooted to the spot as he watched the scene before him.

His master did not even have time to turn as a hurlock brought down its sword onto his back. The jagged metal sliced clean through the hide armour, blood splattering the darkspawn's body. The offending creature looked viciously triumphant. It was the man's face that struck the mabari the most. First surprise, pain, sadness, and then a horrid scream.

The hound threw itself across the battle field, its long and lean muscles bringing it to his masters side in four great bounds. The dog did not even notice when a blade sliced at its side.

No longer in control, the war hound ravaged the darkspawn, tearing at its face and chest. Even when the beast fell, the dog did not stop.

"It's okay…" his master whispered. He sounded weak, but the mabari could not have heard him more clearly if he had shouted.

The hound leapt to his masters side and began to whine, nudging him gently.

"Your such a good, brave boy." He coughed, spraying both him and the hound in his own blood.

"Ser! Maker's breath." The remaining warriors from the contingent surrounded their captain. They knew no potion or matter of magic could save the man.

"Captain," the man that the two had saved had pushed his way to the front. "I am so sorry ser." The man looked devastated.

"Not…your fault…Is your hound fine?"

"Yes ser. She has a nasty scratch on her, but she is going to be okay."

The mabari in question nudged the captains dog. The other did nothing to acknowledge her.

The captain coughed again. "Listen, I…I need you to do something for me."

"Anything ser."

"Take care of my hound, take him back to Ostagar. Make sure…he is taken care of." His eyes never left his war hound.

"Of course ser. Maker watch over you, and may He have a place at your side."

The hound whined again painfully.

"Don't…you need to be strong…your life is still worth something…find another…be happy…be strong," he sighed. Then he was gone.

The ash warriors said their rites and started one by one to come and say a personal goodbye to their valiant leader.

The hound felt sick. The man had imprinted on him when he was a puppy. They had trained together, and traveled on grand adventures. Now he was gone. He had failed him.

As the warriors lifted the shell of his master on their shields, the mabari howled into the cold, unforgiving Wilds, the others joining him in his mournful song.


	17. I Got to Meet the King!  Jealous?

_So excited! I just love you guys. :D_

_Bioware owns everything, I just colour out of the lines._

* * *

><p><strong>I Got to Meet the King! Jealous? <strong>

The rest of the journey was easier on both of us. We chatted easily about Ferelden, me talking about the things I liked the most, and Duncan educating me more about it. He told me about the Orlesian empire that had conquered Ferelden eighty years ago, and how it was driven out by the late King Maric almost three decades ago. The story grew as he told the epic of the Battle of the River Dane, and Teryn Loghain's victory there. He then told me about King Maric's son, the current king, Cailan. But when it came to the Grey Wardens he didn't mention anything except for the fact there was two other recruits waiting for us already at Ostagar.

* * *

><p>When Ostagar came into site on the twelfth day, I could not help but stare.<p>

The ruin was divided into two sides, a bridge connecting it across a gorge. From where we were standing you could see people running around tents on one side. The other housed a tower that ran up into the sky.

"Wow," I breathed. The area had this ethereal beauty to it, completely detached from all the commotion that was happening in and around it.

"How old is it?" I asked. The history geek inside of me was making me giddy.

"Since the Avvar warriors ruled this land," he answered. "Long before the first Divine ever rose up to power."

"More than nine hundred years," I whispered. I could not imagine how many battles the structure had seen. How many people had walked through its walls? I loved places like that, cut off from the world and so full of untapped history.

"We will have to go around to the left side, were the tower is. On the other side lies the Kocari Wilds, and I do not wish to traverse through it."

I followed him, but I would stare up at the decaying building every so often to commit every detail to memory.

As we walked into the fortress, three men walked towards us. One was fully armored in heavy breastplate armour that shone bright gold in the morning air, the other two were not dressed as nicely, I expected them to be guards to this man.

"Ho there, Duncan!" the regal man exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

Duncan shook the man's hand looking fairly surprised. "King Cailan? I didn't expect-"

"A royal welcome?" the king interrupted. He was literally glowing with joy. "I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun."

_So this is the king. I like him,_ I thought. Up close he was quite handsome. He had long golden hair to match his armour, and light green-grey eyes. His face was soft, with the exception of a strong nose and the threats of a beard.

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty," Duncan replied smoothly.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" his eyes misted for a split second before he returned to the conversation. "The other Wardens told me you had found another promising recruit. I take it this is she?" he looked at me with another smile.

"Allow me to introduce you your Majesty," Duncan offered.

"There's no need to be so formal Duncan," the king chastised gently. "We'll be shedding blood together, after all. Ho there friend. Might I know your name?"

I was shocked, and despite that I smiled at him because of his easygoing nature. The ruler of Ferelden wanted to know my name. I was sure this was a step up from my far gone university days. The only thing that was worrying was I wasn't sure if his trusting and kind qualities were good things for a king to possess.

"My name is Abigail, your Majesty. It is a great pleasure to meet you." I thought about bowing, but that seemed a little bit like overkill.

"Pleased to meet you! The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I, for one, am glad to help them. Tell me, where do you hail from?"

_Uh-oh._ I looked to Duncan for help, but he just observed me thoughtfully.

"Um, I am from a very faraway place," I attempted.

"I thought your accent was different," the king declared. "What country does it come from?"

_Great, now I'm the person who has the accent. Why didn't anyone tell me?_

"I'm afraid that should be a tale for another time," I said pathetically.

He did not seem to notice. "I cannot wait!" he declared. I, for one, sighed a breath of relief.

"For now, let me be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks," he said enthusiastically.

"You are most kind," I said, bowing my head slightly.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies'," the king sighed dramatically.

Duncan spoke again. "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."

King Cailan barked out a laugh. "Eamon just wants in on all the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters already and tomorrow should be no different."

"That sounds good," I said. But I wasn't overly convinced. Not compared to what Duncan had been telling me.

"Over confident, some would say. Right Duncan?" he laughed again.

"Your Majesty, I'm not certain the Blight can be ended as quickly as you might wish," Duncan said seriously.

"I'm not even sure if this is a true Blight. Plenty of darkspawn, but alas, no archdemon has been sighted," he said sadly.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked carefully.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales, a King riding out on the battle field with the fabled Grey Wardens. But I suppose this will have to do," He said defeated. "Now I must go before Loghain sends a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens."

I crossed my arms over my chest and bowed. Duncan merely watched as the King turned back to the camp with his entourage.

Duncan looked at me once the king was out of listening distance. "What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

The worry on his face made me smile grimly. "I hear a "but" in there somewhere."

He nodded and we began walking to the camp ourselves. "Despite the victories so far, the horde grows larger with each passing day. By now they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask him to act solely on my feeling."

I understood that, compared to at home, Duncan was getting off easy. But I figured that I should probably have been in an asylum myself at that point.

"What would you have him do then?" I looked down into the gorge for a split second.

"Wait for reinforcements. We sent a call out to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many days before they can join us. The number of Ferelden Grey Wardens is small and we must look to Teryn Loghain to make up the difference. We need to proceed with the Joining Ritual without delay."

I didn't hesitate. "What do I need to do."

"Feel free to explore the camp as you wish, just don't leave it for the time being. When you are ready, there is a Grey Warden named Alistair. Find him and tell him you are ready. There are two other recruits as well. If you wish you can get to know them before we start. Until then I have business to attend to."

I nodded, looking at the bottom of the gorge again. "Sounds like a plan."

"By the way, are you really planning to tell the King where you come from?" His question made me bite my lip.

"I guess I should make a decision on whether that should be public knowledge or not."

"It is your choice to make," he said, and then left me on the edge of the bridge.

I sat down, looking on the forest on the edge of the gorge. It looked dark and wild, sort of like the way I pictured the forest to be like in the Wizard of Oz. I contemplated what I was about to become. A Grey Warden, a warrior who bows to no king, and does what she must to protect the fate of Thedas. I figured I was about to change. Just like the forest in the story. It seemed a little dark at first, but Dorothy still traveled through it. The forest could have turned out evil or benevolent, depending on how one saw the story. The trees were evil, but the tin man was not. Who was I to be. Whether or not I was going to like that change, remained to be seen.

_Just like a fairy tale._


	18. It Might be Hungry

_I'm not completely conviced this chapter is my best work, but the more I read it, the more I want to put it up...So here ya go!_

_Bioware owns eveything._

* * *

><p><strong>It Might be Hungry… <strong>

After my musings on the bridge, I wandered about the large camp. I felt my head buzzing again and was disappointed to find two templars guarding an entrance. Not wanting to be noticed by them, I ran off like a chicken.

_Bravely ran away, away._ I thought, the Monty Python reference making me smile.

I saw Duncan standing at a fire, talking to another man. I assumed that part of the camp was for the Grey Wardens. Not wanting to bother them I abruptly turned to the left. I noticed someone staring at me, but pretended not to care. I was having too much fun, more fun than I had in a while.

_Is this what happens when someone slowly goes crazy? Or am I just going back to normal? Maybe I will never be normal again._

To make my point about normal be a little more true to myself, I waved at an elderly lady dressed in robes. She smiled and waved politely back.

_See, the old me would have done something like that. Just, not in public._

* * *

><p>The sound of barking drew me to an area full of kennels. I love dogs. I had my aunt get me one when I was thirteen. She was a terrier mutt from the humane society. She was a great, friendly old pal. Had a thing for waking up at exactly seven thirty-two. If It was a weekend, she would bark and complain until someone got up to let her out. We had her for four years until she had to be put down. Cindy was one of my best friends.<p>

These dogs were nothing like poor old Cindy. Their bodies were barrel like and pure muscle, the chest wider than any mans. Their backs sloped down from the heads, which looked like they had been roughly place as if someone had forgotten to give them a neck. All four paws were like giant dinner plates, equipped with claws ready to tear at flesh. They had to be at least four and a half feet tall at the shoulder. It was like looking at a great dane on steroids. The only thing that made them seem comical was there short, stubby tails, and tall cropped ears.

Among all of these terrifying beasts however, one was separated from the rest. It looked sickly, his breathing ragged. It seemed as if any moment could be his last, ready to drift away into the unknown.

"Hey, puppy," I groaned inwardly at my choice of words. This was no puppy.

He lifted up his great head and stared at me pitifully. His deep brown eyes full of grief.

A man came up beside me. "Nothing we can do about him I'm afraid."

"Why not?" I was a little fearful of sticking my hand in the wooden bars, so I poked in a stick.

"Got darkspawn blood in his system," he answered.

The massive animal looked at my offering and sniffed it. He gave me a look reminding me of my third grade teacher. We called it the "unimpressed" face.

"He seems to like you. First reaction we've had out of him in a while." The man ran a hand through his hair. "Say, could you try something for me?"

"Like…?" I didn't like were this was going.

"Nothing big, just put this muzzle on him so I can give him some poultice," he then shoved me into the enclosure and dropped the muzzle in my hands before I could protest.

The dog got up painfully at my entrance. "I-It's okay boy," I stuttered. He was a lot bigger up close and upright.

I approached the dog slowly. He watched me, cocking his head at me when I stopped about a foot away.

"You're not so bad."

He closed the distance between us and I managed to get the muzzle on without that much trembling.

"Good boy," I said, patting him awkwardly on the head.

"Fantastic! I cannot believe he actually let you do that! This is great. Where are my manners, I am the kennel master," The man said. He shook my hand warmly with a huge grin to accompany it.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I admitted.

"You know what would help his chances? If you ever go into the Wilds, there is a flower, red middle and white border. I would increase his chances significantly! Then maybe I could get him to imprint on you. This is fantastic!" He went on like that for a bit, and I let him talk. It was a nice change to see someone so ecstatic. It was almost enjoyable.

* * *

><p>When I did manage to detach myself from the kennel master, I found myself in front of the quartermaster, or in English, the merchant in charge of the kings army. I didn't like him much-he kept going on about a missing elf, which did show up while we were talking-but I needed a change of attire. The clothes that Lodan had made for me had to be switched to real armour.<p>

I stared at the iron pieces and the leather set. In theory, I could easily use my bow and be fast enough to dodge attacks with the leather. If I had the iron set though, I could swing my sword around like a maniac if I so wished, in theory. My final conclusion was that if a hammer crushed my back, it wouldn't matter which set I was wearing. I chose the leather.

I paid for it, and with the help of the elf, I got changed. After a bit of frustration on my part I emerged from the tent. I paid for it and was on my way again after I asked for directions from the elf. Apparently Alistair was slightly well known.

Though I was completely covered, I was really self conscious. The leather was tight. Really tight. A big change from the year of baggy clothes that I had become accustom to. Plus, people were staring. My self esteem had obviously suffered.

* * *

><p>I had just turned a corner when I heard two men arguing. Or one was arguing.<p>

"What is it now. Haven't the Grey Wardens asked enough of the Circle?"

I hide behind a pillar, not willing to walk in on this, or the angry speaker.

I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother," another, lighter, voice said, "she desires your presence."

"What her Reverence desires is of no concern to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens. By the kings orders I might add."

"Should I have asked her to write a note?"

I giggled.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" the first seethed.

"Yes, I was harassing you, by delivering a message."

"You're glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we were getting along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you," his voice darkened slightly, "The grumpy one!"

"Enough, I will speak to the woman if I must."

I crept out from behind the pillar, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, only to run into a mage head on.

"Get out of my way fool!" he barked, his voice betraying that he was the angry person in the recent conversation.

"Sorry," I muttered. I side stepped around him and walked towards the Warden.

The man was covered in splintmail, a sword and shield at his back. He shared the characteristic of being tall, like every other man here it seemed. He had sand blond hair, a strong nose, and brown eyes. I got the feeling that a lot of people were going for the barely there facial hair, as he too had a small amount covering his chin. Every other solider I had seen had something to the effect of that.

"You know," he said, "one thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

I smiled. "You must be Alistair."

"Why yes I am. Wait, we haven't met have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage."

I looked down at my attire, and weapons. Sword at my hip and bow and quiver at my back. "If I'm a mage, better not talk to me they way you talked to him. You might not make it."

"You never know," he grinned. "These mages sneak up on you. Wait, I do know who you are. Your Duncan's new recruit! I should have recognized you right away I apologize."

"There's no need to do that. I could have been bright purple with four arms for all you knew."

He laughed. "Maybe!"

"So, Alistair, why was it so important that I find you?"

"Well, as junior member of the Order, I'll be helping you prepare for your Joining."

"Good to know. By the way, the names Abigail. But please, call me Abby," I offered my hand.

"Right! That was the name. You know it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is."

I figured it was a trap, but I played along anyway. "Well making supper and fixing clothing probably has something to do with it. Keeping the population up too."

"That sounds like a good reason," he chuckled. Then he was serious. "I'm curious. Have you ever encountered darkspawn before?"

"Yes, when I met Duncan."

The Warden nodded. "When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I look forward to encountering another. Anyhow, when you're ready let's get back to Duncan."

"Before we get going, what was that whole thing with the mage?"

"You saw that did you?" I nodded. "Well the Circle is here at the kings request, much to the Chantry's displeasure. But they love showing how unwelcome mages are. It puts me in a difficult position. You see I was once a templar."

"A mage-hunter?" I breathed.

He frowned at my sudden change of mood. "That's not the only thing that templars do, but yes. I was raised by the Chantry until Duncan recruited me six months ago. I'm sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult sending the message with me. The mage picked right up on that. I would have never agreed to deliver it but Duncan says we are all supposed to get along. Apparently they didn't get the same speech."

"I guess so," I said, staring at my feet.

"Is something wrong?"

_Now or never. This man is going to be your colleague. Your brother at arms._

"I just recently had a bad experience with templars. It's not your fault. I know it isn't. You seem really nice."

"Oh," he didn't look like he was expecting that. "You might have to take that last part back once you get to know me."

"We'll see," I said, and I relaxed again.


	19. Deep into the Forest

_I'll try to keep doing this weekly. I'm so glad everyone like Abby. Now for action!_

_Bioware owns the world, I'm looking in from the outside._

* * *

><p><strong>Deep into the Forest<strong>

We met Duncan at the fire where I had seen him earlier.

"I'll go fetch the others," Alistair offered, and he left us to each other's company.

I was staring at the fire when I noticed Duncan watching me. I looked around dramatically.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just admiring your choice of attire. It is a good choice for now, because of your skills with a bow. Just remember, as you get better with your sword, you will want to run into battle more often. That means you may want to switch to more heavier armours."

"Thank you for the advice. I need every bit I can get."

"You seem to be doing very well on your own," he said. "Do not underestimate yourself Abigail. You have great potential within you."

We both stayed silent then. I thought about what he had said. What did he see in me that I could not?

"Here we all are." Alistair announced. Two human men followed him. One was tall, bald, and had a great sword strapped to his back. The other had dark hair and a bow. Both, once again had the facial hair, the tall one, a red goatee. The dark haired one was consistent with the "barely there" look.

"Abigail, this is Ser Jory," Duncan waved at the sword bearing man, "and Daveth."

"Hello," Daveth cheerfully greeted.

"How do you do my lady?" Ser Jory asked politely.

"Fine, thank you. Nice to meet you gentlemen."

"I think we are ready to begin," Duncan said, "If you are done rifling up mages?" The commander looked at Alistair.

"What can I say. The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way that woman wields guilt they should put her in the army," the defendant answered.

"She forced you to sass the mage did she? We cannot afford to antagonize our allies," Duncan chastised.

"My apologizes Duncan. It won't happen again."

Satisfied with his response, Duncan continued, "Now, the three of you will be going into the Wilds to acquire a vial of darkspawn for each of you. Also, there is an old Grey Warden post not far from here. In it there are old treaties that were left there when the outpost was abandoned."

"Why has no one gone to get them?" Jory inquired.

"The Grey Wardens do not have the numbers they once had in Ferelden. No one has been able to get there before now."

"What about the horde. I really don't feel like walking straight into it," I said grimly.

"That's why I'm coming with you," Alistair answered.

"Oh, well, I feel stupid." Daveth smiled at my blushing face.

"Good luck," Duncan said, looking a lot older all of the sudden.

* * *

><p>Through the camp gate we went, and as we made our way down the hill, I asked Daveth about how he met Duncan. He told me that he picked pockets in Denerim for a living, and just happened to be stealing from the wrong person one day. Duncan to be precise.<p>

"Old bugger can run! He recruited me as soon as the guards caught me. Gave them the finger as we were leaving. You should have seen their faces!"

I couldn't stop laughing. Compared to how I joined the Grey Wardens, his story was great. Thankfully, he didn't ask about it.

At the bottom of the hill, we were attacked by wolves, to my surprise.

"It's because of the taint," Alistair explained. He winced as I dislodged an arrow from one of the dead animals, "Usually animals leave, or they get infected."

"That's horrible," I murmured. I stroked the wolfs fur. It just seemed so peaceful compared to just moments ago.

* * *

><p>The first group of darkspawn ambushed us by springing out of the ground. I was so surprised I just grabbed my sword and started hacking blindly. I didn't stop to think until each monster was on the ground bleeding.<p>

"Is she crazy?" I heard Daveth whisper as I filled my vial with the goo.

I whipped my head around with a frown. "Don't scare the shit outta me. I don't cope well."

"I'll try to remember that," Alistair smirked.

We met a few other groups of darkspawn. Nothing that popped out of the ground though. Ser Jory ran into one group and flew back after being attacked by what Alistair called an emissary. The magic users of the darkspawn horde. If Daveth had not taken it out with his bow, I might have screamed from discomfort. My head felt like it was about to explode.

_What is wrong with me?_ The headaches were starting to wear on me. How much longer would I have to put up with this?

* * *

><p>When we did get to the outpost, we found it crawling with darkspawn.<p>

"Let's create our own ambush," I whispered.

"What did you have in mind?" Jory asked.

I looked at Alistair but he was staring back at me expectantly. I guessed we were supposed to figure this out ourselves.

"Daveth, can you lead Jory up close to that bush," I pointed to the other side of the outpost.

He smiled. "Depends if he can be quiet enough."

"I'll try my best," the knight snorted.

Daveth grabbed my arm. "You won't be able to get close enough on the other side. Alistair's shield."

"What are you talking about? My bows a long bow if you didn't notice."

The rogue rolled his eyes. "That's not the problem. For this to work, we have to shoot first right? Take out all the archers while these two try to get close enough to attack without being turned into a walking target. Let the both of them come with me. It'll be easier that way."

It made sense. I still wanted to argue against it, but that could get us killed. Really, I just didn't want to go alone. I was terrified of being found. Nonetheless I wasn't about to admit that.

"Alright," I caved. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The way to the hide out bush was stressful, to say the least. Painfully slow too. Every branch creaking or breaking sounded like a gun shot in my ears. The darkspawn didn't hear a thing, but I still froze like a scared rabbit each time I made noise. Even after all that, I still had to wait for the boys to get to their spot.<p>

_Only woman in the Grey Wardens._ I thought grimly. _Geez._

I carefully pulled my bow and peeked out from my hiding spot. The shorter ones, the genlocks, had make shift arrows strapped to their backs. They were going down first.

I saw Daveth stand up and shoot an arrow. I didn't wait to see if it hit its victim. I loosed my own arrow.

It was mass confusion. The darkspawn ran in different directions to find the attackers. By the time they had done anything constructive-stop running around crazily-few archers remained.

I saw Alistair attack one of the unsuspecting genlocks, but I had no time to help. Four of the monsters had pin-pointed my position. They were incredibly fast, and I had to switch weapons quickly.

The first swung his blade at me clumsily, and I parried and then severed his arm. It roared and I kicked it desperately into the next one, shoving my sword into the both of them. The third one tripped, and I took advantage by taking its head off. The fourth was not as easily disposed.

I knew it was different. It had full armour compared to the others-rotted out-protection. It stopped before me and gurgle-laughed.

_This is not good._

It swung its axe at me and I dodged, so it changed the course of the weapon mid-air. I was pretty sure that was _not _possible. I barely deflected it.

The next swing was so powerful it brought me to me knees when my sword met the attack. I let out a gasp and the beast laughed again.

"Help!" I yelled, rolling away from the next blow. I brought my sword awkwardly around to its feet and got it lodged in its leg. I got the desired effect. The darkspawn fell with a jarring thud.

The second one had gotten up, I obviously had not hit it hard enough the first time. There I was, trying to dislodge my sword from a flailing darkspawn, looking stupidly at this hurlock. To my immense relief, it fell to the ground, an arrow protruding from its back.

I ripped my sword from the monsters leg and stabbed it. It moved no more.

I was happy to find the battle over. Jory was cleaning his sword, while Alistair was sitting over someone.

"Daveth," I breathed.

I ran over, jumping over bodies, not caring if I got injured from a upturned weapon.

"Is he okay?" I asked, my voice breaking.

Alistair nodded. "He just dislocated his shoulder. He got hit with a maul when he was shooting at the darkspawn that was attacking you. He just passed out when I relocated it."

"Did not," Daveth muttered groggily. "Did I scare you my good lady?"

"Now, now children," Alistair chuckled seeing my red face. "Let's get those treaties.

"Don't kid about that please," I warned. My heart had almost stopped when I saw him lying there.

Daveth smiled. "Very well, my lady."


	20. I Believe

_I'm not late putting up this chapter...Really. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!_

_Bioware owns everything, just not me._

* * *

><p><strong>I Believe<strong>

The outpost could hardly be called a building. The ceiling was scattered across the floor, and most of the walls had been replaced with scenic views of the Wilds. The chest was easy to locate as it was the only object in the room that had survived the harsh environment. As I neared it however, I discovered that it was cloven in two. The treaties were nowhere to be found. I was about to give Alistair the good news when a woman's voice floated over the area.

"Well, well, what have we here?" the voice asked lazily.

The four of us spun around to face the intruder. On what was left of a staircase stood the owner of the voice. She was incredibly pale, making her jet black hair stand out. A shawl barley covered her chest, jewelry covering it instead. One arm was completely clad in leather, feathers adorning the shoulder. The same leather made up her leggings, strips of it making a skirt.

"Are you a vulture I wonder?" she continued, "A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, coming to these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She walked forward towards us as she spoke. As she came closer I noticed her unnatural, bright yellow eyes.

"What say you? Scavenger or intruder?" she barked.

"Just looking for something in the tower," I answered carefully. She screamed anti-social goth, someone I usually stayed away from. They were very negative people.

"'Tis a tower no longer," she chided. "The Wilds have obviously claimed this desecrated corpse."

She walked around us. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go? I wondered. 'Why are they here?' and now you have disturbed ashes left alone for so long. Why is that?" She stopped at the edge of a wall.

"Don't answer her," Alistair warned. "She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

The woman observed him. "Oh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you," she threw her hands in the air for added effect.

"Yes. Swooping is bad," he said slowly.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds she is. She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth said.

"Witch of the Wilds," The woman repeated. "Such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there, women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

_No harm in that._ "My name is Abigail. Pleasure."

"Now there's a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest. Something that is here no longer?"

"Here no longer," Alistair said darkly. "You stole them didn't you? You're some kind of…sneaky, witch thief!"

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men," she said non-chalantly.

"Quite easily it seems," he agreed roughly. "Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

Morrigan frowned. "I will not for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here if you wish, I am not threatened."

"Then if you didn't…" I left the sentence hanging.

"'Twas my mother, in fact," she finished.

"Would you be so kind as to introduce us?" I asked.

"Hm, now there is a sensible request. I like you."

"I'd be careful," Alistair told me, "first its 'I like you' and then ZAP! Frog time."

"She'll put us all in a pot she will, you watch," Daveth whined.

_Superstitious much?_

Jory barked back at him. "If the pots warmer then this forest it'll be a nice change."

"Boys!" I said hysterically. "Please try to focus. Do you want to stay here while I go?"

All three of them immediately started muttering about how I should not go alone and that we were a team.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you."

* * *

><p>I didn't know how Morrigan could find her way. As soon as we had left the ruins, a thick mist had covered the area. It was impossible to look for landmarks, and I worried about making it back to Ostagar in one piece.<p>

Suddenly the mist cleared and we found ourselves under another decaying tower. At its feet was a small shack. As soon as we had gotten close an elderly woman came out of the door.

"Greetings, Mother," Morrigan began, "I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-"

"I see them girl," the woman interrupted. She looked over all of us, one by one. "Hm. Much as I expected."

Alistair snickered. "Are we supposed to believe that you were expecting us?"

"You are expected to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool," she answered. I didn't like the way she was staring at him.

Daveth sputtered again. "She's a witch I tell you. We shouldn't be talking to her."

"Quiet Daveth," Jory hissed. "If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

The crone cooed. "There's a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant in the large scheme of things. But it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

She came closer to me. "And what of you? Does your…foreign mind give you a different view point, or do you believe as these boys do?"

She cackled at my surprised look. "I didn't know it was so easy to guess my, disability," I said grimly.

"It might not be as simple as you think, but I have never been one to let thinks slip past my notice."

"Then," I bit my lip, "I don't understand what belief means to me anymore."

She nodded. "Always question everything in the days to come. It may just save your life." She gave a sigh, "So much about you is uncertain, and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds," Alistair mused.

"Witch of the Wilds," the woman laughed. "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moon," she said dreamily and cackled again.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales Mother," Morrigan said meekly.

"True. They came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

Alistair started to bark "You!...oh, you protected them."

"And why not," the witch asked rhetorically. "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blights threat is greater than they realize."

She passed the treaties to me, and I gave them to Alistair. "Thank you."

"Such manners, always in the last place you expect to find them. Like stockings," she said shortly, looking at her feet.

When she looked up she noticed my raised eyebrow and laughed. "Oh, do not mind me," more laughing ensued . "You have what you came for."

"Time for you to go, then," Morrigan sounded bored.

"Do not be ridiculous girl! These are your guests."

"Oh, very well," she said tiredly. "I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Morrigan lead us straight to Ostagar, saving us loads of time. Before I could thank her, she had disappeared. I exchanged a glance with Alistair, but he just shrugged.<p>

I quickly gave the kennel master the flower before we meet Duncan. The commander looked stressed.

"So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?"

"We have," I answered.

"Good," he relaxed a bit. "I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can start the Joining."

"Will you tell us what all the secrecy is about now?" Ser Jory asked.

"I will not lie, we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later."

I took a deep breath. "Let's do it then."

Jory switched moods abruptly, "I agree, let's have it done."

"Then let us begin," Duncan looked at our chaperone. "Alistair, take them to the old temple."

_Let the games begin._ I thought with a fake cheer.


	21. Induction

_Sorry about last week. It's been crazy around here. I see no issue with going back to the weekly update. _

_I have changed things. People who know the game may remember that Duncan says when you get to Ostagar that the next battle is in two days. That does not happen however. I have changed that to what he says being true. Just so ya'll know._

_I kept listening to the new song from Maroon 5 ft. Rozzi Crane called Come Away To The Water. Youtube it. It makes the whole chapter much darker, and that's how I think I'd like you guys to experience it. _

_Bioware Owns All_

* * *

><p><strong>Induction<strong>

"The more I hear about this Joining the less I like it," Jory whined, not surprising anyone.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth asked, clearly annoyed.

The both of them had given me a headache. It was interesting how my respect for the both of them had been bouncing up and down all day. Right now it was at its lowest point for Jory. I agreed with Daveth.

"Why all these damn tests?" Jory continued. "Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe its tradition, maybe they're just trying to annoy you?"

"I know it's working," I managed to croak out. I was getting painfully nervous, and my stomach was not cooperating.

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me I…" the knight paused. "It just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they had? Maybe that's why don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" the rouge looked at me with a worried look.

"Including sacrificing us?"

My head started to spin, so I leaned against a wall for support.

"I would sacrifice a lot more if it would end the Blight," Daveth's voice had become soft, and everyone believed him.

"Don't be a coward. He isn't and he couldn't look at that woman without acting like a child," I whispered to myself.

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade," Ser Jory snorted.

Alistair was suddenly next to me. "You okay? You're really pale."

"Am I? I guess I just need to get this over with."

He didn't look convinced, but gave me an awkward pat on the shoulder.

Duncan entered the hall and we all stood in a circle. "At last, we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint."

Jory's eyes must have doubled in size. "We're going to drink the blood of those…those creatures!"

The faces of the decaying monsters played through my mind, the dark liquid covering them. My stomach protested again.

"As the first Grey Wardens before us. As we did before you," the commander gestured to Alistair. "This, is the source of our power, and our victory."

"Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint," Alistair added. "We can sense it in the darkspawn, and use it to slay the archdemon."

"Those who survive," I echoed lamely. "That's on hell of a catch."

No one commented on my strange sentence. Instead, Duncan continued gravely.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive. And those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would."

The young Warden bowed his head and spoke solemnly. The words echoed in my head, full of power and hiding meaning at the time I could not comprehend.

_Join us brothers and sisters._

_Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant._

_Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn._

_And should you perish, know that your sacrifice shall not be forgotten._

_And that one day, we shall join you."_

Duncan bowed his head and gently lifted a chalice from the only table in the ruin, the putrid smell washing over us.

"Daveth, step forward," Duncan commanded.

Daveth exchanged a look with me. It could not have lasted more than a second but it felt like an eternity.

_Please. Let him live. I can't do this._

Duncan gave him the cup and he drank deeply. I felt rooted to the spot, at first I thought he was going to make it out of the woods with no problem. But then he started choking.

He fell to the floor, wheezing, struggling for air, and then collapsed.

_Get up Daveth! Please get up!_

"Maker's Breath," I heard Jory gasp.

"I am sorry Daveth," Duncan said sadly. "Step forward Jory."

"But I have a wife. A child. Had I known," the knight stammered.

Duncan's darkening voice made me tear my face away from Daveth's body. "There is no turning back." He could not have sounded more terrifying if he had shouted.

"No you ask too much!" Jory unsheathed his sword, Duncan mirroring him. Jory gave a few wild swings but Duncan blocked them easily and shoved his sword into Jory's abdomen.

"I am sorry," Duncan murmured as the knights body fell to the floor. I jumped as it gave a loud thud, the sound loud in the ruin.

The Warden Commander walked to me. I don't think I could have moved if I wanted to. Everything was happening so fast.

_Don't be a coward._

"But the Joining is not yet complete. You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint, for the greater good."

I took the chalice and brought it to my lips, the smell filling my nose. It took every ounce of control I had not to gag or throw the cup down in disgust. I drank a small amount, choking it down, before the cup was taken from me.

I don't remember much, what I do remember are images of a green sky and the whispers of dark beings. There was a great roar and I felt my bones shaking from the sound, the great buffet of wings makinf it impossible to move.

* * *

><p>When I did wake, I was unsurprised to find myself face down on the stone floor. I rolled over slowly with a groan. Duncan and Alistair looked down at me with relief.<p>

"It is finished," Duncan spoke first. "Welcome."

"Two more deaths," Alistair commented grimly. "Only one of us died at my Joining, but it was, horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it."

I attempted to get up, only to fall back down again from unsteady knees. I waved both of their outstretched hands away and got up with more success.

"How do you feel?" Duncan inquired.

"No worse than a hangover," I said, wincing at the fire light spilling through from the camp on the other side of the walls.

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked. "I had terrible dreams after my Joining."

"Such dreams come when we sense the darkspawn," Duncan explained as I nodded in agreement.

"There's one more part to the Joining," Alistair smiled grimly at my expression. "Don't worry, we just put some of the darkspawn blood into a locket and wear it to remember the people who didn't make it this far." He handed me an amulet.

The locket itself was about the size of a golf ball, though it was more flat. It was plain silver, with the exception of a small engraving of a griffin on the front. I thanked him and hung it around my neck. The metal was oddly warm against my skin.

I noticed that the bodies of the others had been removed and asked Duncan about it.

"You were out for a considerable amount of time. The bodies are going to be sent back to their respective homes. Did you want to say goodbye?"

I thought I had, but the image of Daveth's cold body was too much and I shook my head.

"Come then, it is time you met the other Wardens."

* * *

><p>It was midnight by the time we got to the Grey Warden's section of camp. I was worried because I didn't have a tent, but Duncan informed me that there was already one set up for me.<p>

There was twenty-three Grey Wardens to meet. All of them men. All of them staring at me, some with intrigue, others with something a bit more friendlier air than I was comfortable with.

"Well ain't she a welcome sight!" one of the more younger, burlier men roared. He had obviously been drinking and stumbled right over to see me. In my fear, I backed into Alistair.

"Leave her alone!" Alistair said sharply.

"Darius," Duncan warned a bit more calmly. "You will remember your boundaries." Darius just snorted and sat back down.

I didn't spend too much time with my new found family. I was tired so Alistair rescued me from all the unwelcome questions and led me to my tent. He then bade me goodnight.

Other than a bed roll, my tent was empty. Though I could barely keep my eyes open, I set up a trip wire at the entrance for good measure.

One can never be to careful.


	22. Waiting in Suspense

_This is so much fun! Fluff chapter! You know you like it. Some in-game talking, some not. Alistair anyone?_

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting in Suspense<strong>

At first my dreams were filled with darkness. Voices whispered with evil intent in my ear, but I couldn't hear what they were saying to me. So close, but always just beyond my reach. The dreams did pass, and I melted into a place where my aunt and I walked in a park during spring time, laughing for no reason.

* * *

><p>I awoke that morning to the commotion of soldiers preparing for battle. The clamour of armour and weapons made my stomach turn. Tonight the army would meet the horde for the fourth time that night, and I wasn't ready.<p>

I curled up into a ball, holding my stomach again. It seemed to be a continuing pattern in the past twenty-four hours. Through absolute pure luck I had survived the skirmishes yesterday. That luck could end tonight. I just didn't have the years of experience that any of the warriors had.

_Experience didn't help Daveth._

Daveth. The name echoed in my head painfully, his face and Jory's looking up at me from the ground. Both dead. Both a part of more of the dead that would litter the battle field after tonight.

_Why must these people die? Can I not get close to anyone here?_

The only thing that made me get up was the thought that Duncan was counting on me. So I got up to stretch and face my day.

I found the breakfast line with no problem. I couldn't believe how hungry I was. It wasn't even that late in the day.

In line I was cornered by the kennel master. He told me that the hound was doing much better, and that after the battle I should visit him.

"Maybe if we're lucky, he'll imprint on you!" he exclaimed as he walked away. I couldn't help have a weird picture of Jacob Black in my head at the word "imprint". I really hoped he meant something different.

After getting the serving elf to really pile the goop on for me, I sat down on some steps and observed the goings on of the camp. I noticed people watching me oddly, so I just stared back. Most looked away awkwardly.

_Take that fiend. I'll teach you not to stare at strangers. _The concept of the battle was obviously affecting my brain.

The rest of the day I preformed odd jobs for people, taking down tents and sharpening weapons. It felt good to be helping and doing mindless work. Well, as mindless as sharpening a dagger could get.

While I worked, I listened to the men gossip. They talked about Loghain and the king arguing about "Maker-knows-what", and how they couldn't wait to go home. I couldn't help agreeing.

I was just finishing a dagger that had not been taken care of well when I had a visitor.

"I don't think that you have the power to beat that dagger into submission. Might as well leave it to the professionals." It was Alistair.

"Saying something about my lack of experience is not a good idea right now." I was thoroughly peeved with the last owner of the weapon.

"Here," he offered. He took the outstretched dagger from me and started working.

"Thanks," I muttered sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I snapped."

"I can see why," he frowned slightly. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about last night."

I watched him work. "What about," I said evasively. Sharp memories from the last night's events started to flood my mind.

Alistair put the dagger down, making me look at him. "About the fact that you just saw the worst part about being a Grey Warden."

"You don't have to do that-"

"Yes, I think I do. You obviously got along well with Daveth. Jory was…different but he was still a good man."

"Yah, Daveth would have loved to be a Warden."

"You really liked him didn't you?"

My silence must have confirmed his suspicions.

"You said something when you were out," I sat ram-rod straight, slight horror on my face. "You mentioned something about "can't do this anymore". What did you mean?"

I was mortified. I could have said anything, anything but that. "I…I've lost a lot of people close to me lately, and now it's like I have to keep everyone at arm's reach, but that's not me. I need people in my life. I feel so lonely when I'm by myself for more than ten minutes." I admitted hopelessly.

He gave a warm smile. "Now you don't have to worry about that anymore. That's another reason I wanted to talk to you. About the others and their behavior last night. They were drinking, and I guess because your different they thought , well, you know," he ended awkwardly.

"Different? What do you mean different?"

"It's the way you carry yourself. You look like you're ready to be everybody's friend. Unfortunately, they figured it was another type of friend…"

"I never noticed." I ran a hand through my hair, disgusted at how oily it felt. I still wasn't used to the "shampoo" I was using now. "I never thought I'd react like that, being scared like a rabbit. I spent two years where being taken advantage of was a real threat. But I thought I had left that part of me behind."

"Sounds like a horrible place," he look disgusted. "Why were you there?"

"Actually, it was where I was going to school." Then I realized that he would have no clue about how university was like. _What am I going to say to all of them?_

Alistair shook his head incredulously. "Doesn't sound like the best learning environm- Oi! Duncan!"

I followed his line of sight and found Duncan walking toward us. He had a grim expression on his face.

"Alistair," he greeted. "Abigail, the King wishes to see the both of us. We have been invited to a strategy meeting."

"Really? Geez, don't I feel special. Thank you Alistair, I really appreciate it." I gave him my biggest smile.

"Okay. See you Abby," he seemed really down all of the sudden. I raised my eyebrows at his random change of mood, and followed Duncan.

* * *

><p>Duncan lead me to an out-of-the-way hall where I could see the king arguing with a man in full silver plate armour. A woman dressed in chantry robes and a circle mage stood off uncomfortably to the side.<p>

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand with the Grey Wardens in this final assault," the King put strongly.

"You risk to much Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero in the front lines," the man's gravelly voice countered back. His frown made him seem all the darker with his black hair held back in two braids on either side of his face.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all," the king said slyly.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesian army to defend ourselves." The general threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"It's not a fool notion. Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past. And you will remember who is king."

"How fortunate that Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand over Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for over a century."

I stood beside Duncan. I guessed he was waiting until the two had decided to act more appropriately, given their titles.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" The king narrowed his eyes. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

_Men, he says, not warriors._ I thought with a sigh.

"They are, your Majesty," he nodded his head slightly.

"And this is the recruit I met yesterday on the road? I understand congratulations are in order," he smiled at me.

I bowed my body a fraction. "Thank you, your Majesty."

He continued. "Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."

Loghain stood in front of the king. "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."

"Fine," Cailan said childishly. "Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then?"

The general leaned over a table with a map of Ostagar. "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover-"

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember," the king finished. "Who will light the beacon?"

"I have men in the tower ready for this. It's isn't a challenging task, but it is vital."

The king looked at Duncan and I. "Then we should send our best. Alistair and Abigail will go."

Loghain looked furious, but I was relieved. I wasn't going to be in the battle.

"Very well your Majesty." I tried not to sound excited.

"Your Majesty," the circle mage started. "The beacon in the tower is not needed. A mage could easily-"

The chantry sister overrode him. "We do not think that is necessary mage. Save your spells for the darkspawn."

Then it was Duncan's turn, and he sounded worried. "Your Majesty, you might have to consider that the archdemon might appear."

"There has been no sightings of any dragon in the Wilds," the general remarked indifferently.

"Isn't that why your men are here Duncan?" the king pointed out.

"I…Yes your Majesty."

The king turned misty eyed. "I cannot wait for that moment. When I stand beside the glorious Grey Wardens after defeating the darkspawn."

Loghain walked out of the hall. "Yes Cailan. A glorious moment for us all."

Duncan motioned to me. "Abigail, when it gets dark, I want you to meet me and Alistair at the Grey Warden camp. Until then, you are free to do as you please."

"Yes Duncan." I took that as my dismissal, and left for my tent.


	23. Fighting Through The Darkness

_Any body else having trouble with doc editer? No? Just me? Double Update! I know, calm yourselves will you._

_Bioware Owns Everything. Not Abby though._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Fighting Through The Darkness<strong>**

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair's voice cut through my pondering.

I felt like I was in a dream. Most likely because I was taking a ton of unnecessary deep breaths.

"The king has asked for this personally," Duncan told him.

I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't. My mind kept running through all of the worst case scenarios that could happen while we were in the tower. _You can do this. It will get easier, won't it?_

"Duncan." I snapped back at Alistair's change of tone. "Maker watch over you."

"May he watch over us all," the commander answered, then he left us to go join the other Wardens and the king's army.

I don't remember when the battle started below, but I do remember running across the chasm. The darkspawn were catapulting huge fire balls at the army beneath us. They obviously had aiming problems because a few of them hit the bridge.

As one hit right behind us as we ran, the shock wave alone made all of the people near it fly through the air. As I landed on my chest-hard-I saw a man fall of the bridge down to the ground below.

I laid there on the stone bridge for ten, agonizingly long seconds, trying to breath. The impact had pushed all of the air out of my lungs, making me gape like a fish out of water. When I did breath again, my lungs burned in protest.

"-Alright?" Alistair yelled into my ear.

I rolled into a ball, shaking my head no. He waited while I wasted precious time recuperating. "Come on," I croaked while uncurling myself. "We have a beacon to light."

Relief spread across his face as he helped me up. We ran to the tower together. Well he did, I sort of jogged.

With the taint running through my veins, I felt the entire horde pulsating on the ground below us, calling to me. I shivered in distaste.

_We're off the bridge. Why isn't it going away a bit._

I was about to find out. A guard and a mage had just come running out of the tower court yard at full tilt as if the entire horde was behind them.

"It's been taken!" the mage yelled.

"What's taken?" Alistair demanded. "What do you mean man?"

"The tower. It's been taken. Darkspawn are pouring from the tunnels."

"Tunnels? Loghain didn't say anything about tunnels!" Alistair cried above the din.

I wasted no time, pulling out my bow. "Come on," I ordered the men. I ran into the courtyard, finding it covered with darkspawn. I fired my arrows as quickly as I dared, The mage casting spells beside me to make sure the darkspawn didn't gang up on Alistair or the guard. My head buzzed pleasantly as the magic flew through the air.

Alistair didn't need the back up. He moved through the fight with precision and ease. It was like he was ready to take on all the darkspawn in the courtyard himself.

I noticed something different about my skills as well. I felt as if my eyesight was sharper. I never missed a target, and it only usually took one arrow before they fell. My arm wasn't feeling the burn that I usually felt after a few pulls either.

_Is this because of the taint?_ I barely had time to wonder this before the fight was won, but we were far from done.

Not bothering to recover any arrows out of reach, we sprinted to the tower entrance. I really did sprint this time.

* * *

><p>It was incredibly quiet compared to the noise level outside, but I still felt the darkspawn, whether they were above or below. Alistair and the guard slowly walked into the main room when the guard tripped, the whole room exploding in flames. Darkspawn ran through the flames at us, unaware they were being burned.<p>

The mage didn't get a chance to help us. He got blasted with a ball of dark green light. My head reeled at the sickening feel of it. The stout emissary was about to lob another one at me when the guard removed his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked the mage. He groaned a "sort of" at me while rubbing his chest.

The tower of Ishal had a large main room, with other rooms circling around it. Each one with darkspawn in it. When we finally hit the last two rooms, we were tired, and angry at the fact that there was a gaping hole connecting the two of them.

"That's how they got in," I said obviously. I hadn't thought of this scenario.

"We weren't supposed to meet any resistance," Alistair fumed. "Something is wrong ."

"Not if we can still get to that beacon."

The next two floors of the building were the same; the four of us fought our way through the darkspawn, and we took breaks at the stairs of each floor to heal minor wounds. I don't think we would have made it without the mage. Some of it couldn't be helped however. The guard complained of chest pain and I had a swollen wrist from punching a genlock in the face because I hadn't switched to a sword fast enough.

On the last floor we ran into the room, the beacon in my line of sight. We almost made it except for the large object standing in our way.

"Maker's Breath! An ogre!" The guard whispered in fear.

It had to be at least fifteen feet tall, all pure muscle, broad shouldered, and completely grey. Two sets of great horns, one set larger than the other, curved back like an antelopes. A very angry antelope. It seemed to be eating…a person. I resisted the urge to vomit.

It gave a great roar, giving me to take the opportunity to break the men's frozen states. I loosed an arrow at its chest, to which it just roared again. It also gave me the unpleasant information as it reared back that it was, in fact, a male.

Alistair and the guard ran at the beast straight on, the mage setting its upper body on fire while I tried to find its weak points. It roared in response to the onslaught.

As I switched to my sword, it pounded at the stone floor, creating cracks that snaked through the entire room. We all dropped to the floor, try not to impale ourselves with our weapons. The mage managed to stay upright somehow and the fire that had covered the monster instantly turned to ice. It roared in agony, and through an immense show of incredible power, broke through the ice covering it. It ran towards the poor man and smashed its fist into him. He hit the wall with a sickening crunch, and did not get up.

The rest of us, up again, hacked and dodged at the ogre. A dangerous game were the only outcome would be death if any party made a mistake. Unknowingly, the ogre made that mistake.

He flung a kick at me, and I made a split second decision that ended up saving my life. I thrust my sword forward into his foot. It made contact with a sickening quick and fluid motion, my sword slicing into it flesh.

The ogre fell, ripping my sword from my hands. The guard started to run but never managed to get away from the falling beast. It crushed him, making the entire floor shake with the impact of ogre on man on floor. Alistair wasted no time, he jumped onto its chest as it attempted to right itself, and shoved his sword into its throat. The ogre died with a loud gurgle.

I limped over to the beacon and, with some struggling with the tinder, lit it. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The madness was almost over.

Alistair took my sword from the ogre's foot, walked over, and sat down beside me gingerly. He was super pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He grimaced. "I thing I broke a rib, but I'll be okay once the battle is over."

I couldn't complain. Compared to him, my injuries felt like a walk in the park. My wrist was still swollen, and my legs burned. I figured that my whole left side was bruised and that my arms were wrenched from when the ogre had taken my sword from me. But he looked like hell, his face bruised an bleeding.

We sat like that for a while, our labored breathing turning normal as we waited for the sounds of battle to be turned into the horns signaling victory.

"Loghain's men should have destroyed the darkspawn by now," Alistair said worriedly.

"Alistair," I said. The feeling of the taint had left slightly when we had killed the ogre, but now it was coming back with a greater feeling.

We had no time to prepare. The door burst open and darkspawn flooded the room. I jumped up first and literally slaughtered the first few. Alistair didn't get the chance to get up, shoot down by arrows instantly.

I wasn't given the chance to scream. I saw rather than felt the arrow hit my chest, before the other three hit me. Before I met the floor and blacked out, I heard the ceiling rumble as a terrifying sound rang through my ears.


	24. Betrayed

_I need to get out of game-important-but-creative-hell. After Lothering it is going to be so good._

_Bioware copyrighted._

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayed<strong>

Lavender and elfroot. Those were the first things that I was aware of. Except I knew it wasn't lavender; it didn't exist in Ferelden. The sweet smells of both plants filled my nose pleasantly. For a few blissful moments, I daydreamed that I was in my aunts garden back at home. It was when I realized that I had no clothes on and was covered in wraps that I remembered the battle in a panic. The way it ended.

My eyes flew open in horror, hyperventilating because I didn't recognize where I was. It was a shack like Lodan's, but much smaller, and the walls were covered in strange objects.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased."

My head whipped over to the left, and I found myself looking at Morrigan, the witch that had led us to the treaties.

"What happened? The battle? I remember being shoot down? Oh my God! Where's Alistair?" I freaked, trying to sit up.

"Calm down," she gently pushed me back onto the bed, "Mother saved you and your friend, though 'twas a close call. The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend…he is not taking it well. What _is_ important is that you both live."

"Oh my God," I whispered this time. Loghain had walked away from the battle. That meant that the king was dead…and the Grey Wardens.

"Duncan," I breathed, my voice cracking. I didn't dare put my head in my hands, painfully aware that Morrigan would not understand.

The witch frowned. "That is the second time you have used that term. Are you some worshipper of the old Gods?"

_I've been so careful lately not to use that phrase too._

"Uh, no. It would be too difficult to explain," I said lamely.

She raised an eyebrow in response. "Mother asked to see you when you were awake. Do you require assistance with your belongings?" She pointed to a small pile of things at the foot of the bed.

I got up slowly, very uncomfortable that I wasn't decent. The wraps only covered my chest and legs. Morrigan didn't seem bothered by it.

I gave a small stretch, happy that my muscles only complained a little bit. "I think I won't need help, but I appreciate the offer."

She gave a slight nod and left me by myself in the shack to change.

I broke, sinking onto the bed in shock. _So many people dead. Why? What does Loghain want so bad? _But I didn't have the answer, so I pushed my body back up. I forced myself to dress, knowing that Alistair, and Morrigan's mother, were waiting for me.

I put on my armour slowly, so not to strain anything. As I grabbed my bow, I thought of something. I had dropped it when I had fallen. How did Morrigan's mother know that it was mine. A better question was how did she rescue us and bring us here. I pushed my inquires into the back of my head, hoping that the woman would answer these questions without me asking for them.

* * *

><p>Alistair stood by the swamp, staring out into the Wilds with his back turned to me. The crone stood to the side and turned to me when she heard the door close.<p>

"See?" she said to Alistair. "Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much young man."

Alistair looked like hell. His eyes were red, most likely from crying. When the woman had spoken, he moved slowly, like everything wasn't real to him. However, when he noticed me, his eyes lit up.

"You," he said quietly. "You're alive. I thought you were dead for sure."

"Me too," I answered meekly.

"Everyone," he kept going as if he hadn't heard me. "The king, the Grey Wardens, they're all dead. This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother we'd be dead on top of that tower."

The crone interrupted our odd greeting. "Do not talk about me as if I am not present lad."

"I didn't mean, but what do we call you. You never told us you name," he started.

"Names are pretty but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

Alistair made a small gasp in surprise. "The Flemeth? From the legends? Daveth was right. You're the Witch of the Wilds aren't you?"

"And what does that mean," the witch sniffed. "I know a bit of magic and it has served you both well has it not?"

"That brings up a good point," I said. "Why did you save us?"

"Well, we can't have all the Grey Wardens dying now. Who else can stop the Blight but you?"

_Of frig. _I remembered what Alistair had said during our Joining, that the taint helped the Wardens detect the darkspawn and how it was used to slay the archdemon.

"We need to bring Loghain to judgment! Why would he do this?" Alistair exclaimed angrily.

"Now that is a good question," the witch said softly. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is a true threat."

"The archdemon," Alistair finished.

Ice started to creep down my spine. "The dragon," I said. It was getting to be too much. All this death and now we had to defeat a dragon by ourselves.

But Flemeth had another idea. "A dragon easily defeated if you have an army behind you. Do the Wardens have no allies?"

"Of course! The treaties!" Alistair practically shouted. "Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places. They're obligated to help us during a Blight! And Arl Eamon, he would not stand for any of this surely. He wasn't at Ostagar, he still has all of his men!"

"I may be old, but that does sound like a proper army," the witch said with a smile.

"So can we do this?" Alistair asked me, really looking at me this time. "Go to Redcliffe and these other places and… build an army?"

"We have to do it," I said gruffly. "Then we can take care of Loghain."

"So are you set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?" Flemeth's eyes narrowed as if we would say no.

But we both nodded in agreement, so she continued.

"Before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you."

As if on cue, Morrigan joined the group discussion. "The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve, or none?"

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."

"Such a shame-What?" her yellow eyes blazed in confusion.

"You heard me girl. The last time I looked you had ears!" Flemeth cackled at her jest.

"You want her to come with us?" I was wary of another apostate being near me. My experience with them was not helping Morrigan's image.

"Do I have no say in this?" she rounded on her mother.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

"Not to," Alistair said carefully, "look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

Flemeth snickered. "If you do not want help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower."

"Point taken."

"Mother…this is not how I wanted this, I am not even ready." Morrigan implored.

"You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

"I...understand," Morrigan said painfully.

"And you Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all else in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

"Of course," I said honestly. Alistair agreed with me.

"Allow me to get my things, if you please," Morrigan gripped.

Alistair stared back out into the swamp, but he looked more confident. We had a purpose, even though it seemed impossible.

Flemeth was watching me. I found it odd that everyone kept looking at me.

"Um, is there something else Flemeth?"

"No, no. I am just curious as to what you will tell your new companions about your…history."

"I…How do you know all of this."

The crone smiled. "I already told you that I usually do not let these things slip past my notice. But that is a tale for another time. Let's just say that I hear whispers." She cackled at my frustrated expression. "Do not try to change the subject on me, Warden."

_Yeah, __**I'm**__changing the subject,_ I fumed. "I think it would be in my best interest to tell them so that they are aware of my inexperience."

"A wise choice. Just remember that not all can be trusted with such information."

Morrigan joined us again, obviously still angry at her mother. "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or if you prefer I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."

"We are all adults here Morrigan. I won't tell you not to talk," I may have shot a quick look towards Alistair.

Flemeth gave a short bark of a laugh. "You will regret saying that."

Morrigan's head swung to her. "Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment."

"Well I always said if you want something done, do it yourself. Or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards."

Alistair watched the two women. "I just…Do you really want to take her along because her mother says so?"

"Have some tact Alistair," I groaned inwardly. "They're both standing right there. As for your question, I would be willing to dance a friggin jig in my underclothes if she asked you to."

"'Tis not wise to give my Mother such ideas," Morrigan muttered darkly.

"Ready when you are." I said, ignoring the comment.

"Farewell Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire, I would hate to return to a burned down hut."

"Bah. 'Tis far more likely that you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."

Morrigan flinched as if she had been slapped. "I…all I meant was-"

"Yes I know," Flemeth said more softly. "Do try to have fun dear."


	25. A Ray of Hope

_So for the next two weeks I won't be able to type or update because I'm going to Disney World...XD_

_I'll be back though so no crying! For all interested, I wrote a one shot for what happened back on Earth to Mike after Abby flew the coop. That should keep you all tied over, yes?_

_Once again, my love goes out to all the people who read. Last time I check it was something like 105 people had visited the last update. O.O You never know though who could be trolling though right?_

_Anyway, enough from me! BIOWARE OWNS ALL!_

* * *

><p><strong>A Ray of Hope<strong>

Morrigan was true to her word. She was an excellent guide, taking us around the largest part of the horde. In fact, the only darkspawn we ever encountered was a small hurlock of whom Morrigan quickly disposed of with her magic. I was grateful for her presence, even though my head buzzed. I didn't think Alistair and I could have defended ourselves, me being tired, and Alistair still grieving.

We traveled in silence, save for the occasional sobbing noises coming from Alistair. I felt like crying too, but when I saw Morrigan flash those annoyed looks at Alistair I glared back at her for him. Someone needed to be strong, and that person right then was me.

That night when we stopped, Alistair just fell into a makeshift bed, sans blankets or pillow, just a pelt that Flemeth had given us until we made it to the village. He didn't even bother with taking all of his armour off. That worried me, but when I went to say something he just rolled over.

"He is acting most childishly," Morrigan said as loudly as she dared. The taint inside of me hadn't stopped pulsing, meaning that stragglers from the horde were nearby.

"Leave him alone Morrigan. He's lost a lot. It isn't easy. I know."

The witch frowned at me as she checked my bandages. "He cannot be like this forever."

"No," I lifted my arm with a wince. "But he gets to for a while, he just needs his space."

"Hm. You should be able to go without the bandages now. The right leg is still knitting muscle back together, be gentle with it."

"Thank you," I said as I put my shirt back on. I wasn't worried about Alistair seeing. I don't think he would have noticed if ten naked women ran up to us.

"You seem to be handling this much better," she said matter-of-factly.

"Not always. I used to cry if my aunt even looked at me the wrong way. I've learned to control my emotions, or I thought I had until…"I stopped in frustration. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I didn't feel like explaining it again to Alistair.

The witch blinked her hawk like eyes at me slowly, obviously waiting for me to continue.

"I need to tell you something. About my past. But I need to figure out how first, it's so hard to explain. That's only if you believe me," I admitted.

She crossed her legs and stood up straight. "Mother said you did not live the same way as the other Wardens had. I had just thought she had meant as a woman you had different experiences. I had not pondered her meaning more until we started healing you."

I looked at her in confusion. "Why did that make you 'ponder'? Do I have and extra organ or something?"

"No," she almost looked amused, before her eyes turned wild again. I felt like she was trying to stare into my soul as Flemeth had. "When the spells surrounded you, I felt as if your body became alive with the magic flowing through it. 'Tis hard to explain. One moment, you were one the brink of falling into the Void, the next, energy just thrived from your every pore. Flemeth was very fascinated by it."

"I've never had anybody tell me that before," I said. I wondered why Tanin hadn't mentioned it to me.

Thinking about him had been a bad idea. I felt heavy again, the memories of the dead plaguing my mind.

"She did not mean for me to tell you, but since we are to be shedding blood, I assume that you will be requiring my assistance for injuries again."

Focusing on Morrigan's voice helped. "I look forward to it?"

"That is one way to put it I suppose."

I smiled. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Very well. Make sure our partner isn't dead would you? T'would be a shame if one of the last remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden died because of armour suffocation."

* * *

><p>So we journeyed, making it out of the Wilds and onto the Imperial Highway. Our speed had picked up considerably without Morrigan having to slowing down to wait for me, and then us waiting for Alistair who kept tripping on branches. We weren't far from the horde still, and it wasn't long before we had company.<p>

I stopped in the middle of the worn road. My veins had started to pulse uncomfortably. Alistair had looked up and was unsheathing his sword.

"Darkspawn!" I hissed for Morrigan's benefit. "Coming straight for us." She crouched slightly as she grabbed her staff.

No sooner than I had finished speaking then the small group appeared. They were being led by one of those special hurlocks. I cringed, hoping I wouldn't repeat the experience that I had at the outpost.

The only thing that almost made me drop the arrow I had in my hand in surprise was that fact that a dog was running at full tilt towards us, the group chasing it.

I figured it was going to run right past us, but it stopped a meter away from me and turned to face the darkspawn, growling at the group.

I got over my stunned state and started firing. My head started to sing as bolts of energy flew over my head.

Alistair was right in the middle of the action, holding all of the darkspawn back easily, but it made me nervous that I might hit him. I grabbed my sword and plowed my way into the fray. A hurlock took a stab at me and I brought my sword up to defend myself. The dog jumped at the hurlock from below, taking a considerable chunk from its leg. It fell, giving me the chance to stab its chest.

The group was easier to defeat than I had hoped. The dog noticed how I was being slow- my legs had started to protest to all the sudden movement –and defended me more than fighting. It was an interesting experience; the dog had my back, literally creating a barrier between me and the darkspawn if I wasn't facing a certain way.

"Good dog," I praised as I sheathed my sword. I giggled as he spat out the toxic blood. It was like watching a lion trying to play with playdoo. It didn't look right, but it was amusing.

_Could it be?_ I thought as I examined him closer. He wagged his tail in delight as I held out my hand. He gave a few short sniffs and proceeded to nudge his head against it. His giant head made my hand look like a preschooler hand.

"This is the Mabari I helped at Ostagar!" I said in disbelief. The hound barked as if to confirm my statement.

"I think he was out there looking for you," Alistair commented to my amazement. "He's chosen you. Mabari are like that, they call it imprinting."

I smiled at the word _imprint_, glad that I finally understood what it really meant.

Morrigan wasn't impressed. "Does this mean that we're going to have this mangy beast following us about now? Wonderful," she sighed.

"He's not mangy!" Alistair cooed.

I pet the animal on the head. "You'll need a name won't you?" He barked in agreement.

I wanted to name him something epic, but something that would also remind me of home. I smiled again as he wagged his impossibly small was so happy compared to the rest of us, like a ray of sunshine. I didn't want to name him Ra, after the Egyptian sun god. 'Come here Ra' and 'jump that genlock Ra' sounded silly. But there were plenty of sun gods to choose from. Like the Greek ones.

"Helíos,"I murmured to try it out. His ears pricked up in curiosity. "Helíos the Mabari war hound," I said louder, and he barked. He jumped up, putting his dinner plate paws on my shoulders.

"Very appropriate," I said. "So you can give 'em hell!"

"Tell me, Warden, what that word means. I have never heard it before," Morrigan inquired.

"Sorry, hell or Helíos?"

"Both."

I sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

She just frowned at me while Alistair shot me a perplexed look.


	26. A Village Welcome

_Disney World + Exams and Projects = Abigail on strike. So sorry everyone. I don't even know if I can get back to a normal routine yet. Thank you for your patience!_

_Bioware definitely owns most of this, except for the confusion at the end... _

* * *

><p><strong>A Village Welcome<strong>

We finally made it to Lothering the next afternoon. The day was spent traveling and watching Helíos as he entertained me by running around us in a great circle like he was guarding us and chasing animals out of the bushes. My smiles turned into laughter until Morrigan ended our fun by telling me to "shut that mongrel up or everyone in the Wilds will know where we are".

At the edge of the village, the Imperial Highway turned into a bridge that was like a highway bypass. At one of the "exits" six men in full armour had created a barrier to block our way. A body was pushed off to the side, flies already buzzing around it. Helíos growled at the group menacingly.

"Wake up gentlemen!" A man with a chipper voice commanded. He was obviously the leader. "More travelers to attend to, and I'd guess the pretty one is the leader."

I narrowed my eyes at the lame attempt at flattery, and grabbed my hilt. Helíos's growl became much louder.

"Err…they don't look much like them others you know," another droned annoyingly. "Uh, maybe we should just let these ones pass."

"Nonsense! Greeting travelers!" The leader was way too enthusiastic.

"Highwaymen," Alistair whispered to me. "Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn I suppose."

"They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson," Morrigan sniffed.

The leader became appalled at Morrigan's comment. "Now is that any way to great someone? Tsk, tsk, tsk. A simple ten silver and you're free to move on."

"Is that what you said to him?" I pointed at the dead body beside me.

"Uh, he was there when we got here!" The leader's bravado was lost for a split second under the lie.

I pulled out my sword in frustration, unwilling to pay the amount and to let them continue to hassle people who couldn't defend themselves like we could.

"What did I tell you?" the droning one squeaked. "No wagons, and they're all armed."

The leader eyed Morrigan with worry. "Look here friend! There's no need to get violent."

"No, _you_ look here!" I said angrily. All the pent up emotions were pushing up to the surface, and I didn't stop them. "I've had a bad week, and this little problem we seem to be having can be fixed the hard way or the easy way, and I'm not paying your "toll"."

I heard Alistair unsheathe his sword and my head started to buzz. I didn't allow my head to turn to see if it was Morrigan's doing like last time.

"Well, then I guess that means we get to ransack your corpse."

Helíos launched his body onto one of the men as the highwaymen surged toward us. I caught the droning man by surprise with a quick slice to his midriff. I barely skimmed through his leathers, but he squealed and jumped back, the leader replacing him. He didn't waste time and hacked at me like a crazy person.

_They haven't had any real training._ I realized. Lodan had taught me technique, these men didn't know much beyond swinging a weapon at their enemy. It made it easy to drive him to his knees with my larger sword.

"Alright! We surrender!" he screamed. "We-we-we're just trying to get by, before the darkspawn get us all."

The entire group jumped as a crash pierced the tense air. Morrigan stood poised with a finger outstretched, ice shards scattered out from her like she had thrown a plate at the floor. An axe beside the mess helped me figure out what had happened. I bite back the bile rising in my throat.

"Said the criminal to the pissed Grey Warden," I spat back at the leader like nothing had occurred.

"Yes, I'm a criminal, I admit it. I apologize."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "You have ten seconds to run."

They didn't need to be asked twice. The leader pushed one to the ground in his panic as they ran into the village.

"You're letting them go?" Alistair asked. "They will only go somewhere else and do this whole façade again."

"I…What am I supposed to do?" I didn't want to kill them. I had enough of killing people.

"It seems," Morrigan walked towards me and gave me her staff, "as if you have not seen all of my abilities as of yet. I would like to take this opportunity to show you what exactly I can be capable of."

Even though my heart was screaming no, I finally gave a small jerk of my head.

She started running after the men, easily catching up to their clumsy escape. Almost twenty feet from them, the witch jumped, and transformed into a great spider. She landed on two of the men, crushing them and biting into the other with her razor sharp pincers. I looked away, the screams and Alistair's wince of discomfort telling me enough to know what was transpiring.

Helíos nudged my waist and I gave him a reassuring pat meant more for me then him. Morrigan came back and took her staff back.

"That was…very impressive," I managed to say without gagging. Their blood was all over her clothes.

The witch could see straight through my fabricated behavior, I was sure of it, but she only tilted her head in response.

* * *

><p>"Well, there it is. Lothering. Pretty as a painting," Alistair sighed. He almost sounded content.<p>

"Ah, so you have finally decided to rejoin us have you? For good this time? Falling on your blade in grief seemed to much trouble, I take it?" Morrigan kept on.

"I know the feeling," I muttered, but they ignored me.

"Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you ever lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked."

I decided that was enough. "Alright children! Does anyone have anything useful to say?"

"Yes," Alistair volunteered. "I've been thinking-"

"No wonder it took so long then," Morrigan quipped, not missing a beat.

"Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover you've never had a friend your entire life," he retorted back.

"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make me so."

"Anyway," Alistair turned so he was only really looking at me. "I thought we should talk about where we intend to go first."

"I'll need a beer and a map, as well as a quick lesson on what treaty goes to which group." I leaned on one foot and looked up to find two confused stares.

"Beer?" Alistair asked.

_Damn it._ "Uh, never mind. I'll need to talk to you guys when we have a lot more time." More confused stares met that, but we needed to move on.

"Well," the other Warden started. "There are three main groups that we have treaties for: the Dalish elves, the Dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. I also think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even might want to go to him first."

"What's your opinion?"

He reeled like I had punched him in the abdomen. "Well, I don't know where we should go. I'll do whatever you decide."

"Now that is unsurprising," Morrigan commented.

"Arl Eamon is a good man, but I don't know for sure he's where we should go. I'm not going to argue about it." His sudden mood swing was kind of unnerving, but I didn't push it.

"Then we need to get some supplies and get going," I offered.

He seemed to brightened a little. "When we get to camp, we'll discuss our options better."

I looked at the small, warm looking village. "We aren't staying here tonight?"

He shook his head. "It's probably packed with refugees. We won't be able to get a room."

* * *

><p>Alistair was wrong. The village wasn't packed, it was overflowing with people. A templar warned us that we wouldn't be able to find refuge. I didn't catch much of what he said because my head started to hurt. It didn't get better as we neared the biggest building. Once we passed it however, the pain almost vanished.<p>

"Hey!" Alistair whined as he walked into me. "Why are we stopping. The inn is right there."

I frowned and walked back towards the building. Just like clockwork, the throb became worse. I backed up again and relief came easily. "What is that building?" I pointed.

Alistair quirked an eyebrow. "That's the Chantry of course."

"Will there be a lot of templars there?"

"Like flies to a festering wound," Morrigan said like we were talking about something gross.

I looked back at the ex-templar. "What exactly do templars do, other than hunt down apostates?"

"Mostly, they live in the Circles and guard the mages, form the world, and from themselves, in case they become abominations." He kept on looking at me like I was from the moon. He wasn't far from the truth.

"How? Do they receive special training?" I looked at the Chantry and stiffened as a templar went inside of its courtyard.

"Yes, I was trained as a young boy by the Chantry. It takes years to learn the skills," he seemed uncomfortable talking about his youth, so I dropped it.

But what did that have to do with my headaches and buzzing? Morrigan's magic and the other mages I had come across was much more agreeable to my apparent magedar. The templars didn't have any magical powers. What made them react adversely to me?

"I…I need to think about something. Let's keep moving shall we?"

The two of them exchanged a "is this woman crazy" look, but just agreed with me and didn't say anything else.


	27. Still Encountering Issues

_I have something great planned for all you great people waiting from me to get out of creative hell still. It's coming, trust me. I love you all!_

_Bioware owns the story, but my version is kind of like a LSD version._

* * *

><p><strong>Still Encountering Issues <strong>

After gathering some supplies, Alistair was kind enough to sign us up for some jobs at the Chantry. We spent the day outside of the village, getting rid of bandits and bears, and finding a woman. The first two went well, the last did not.

"That's really sad," Alistair said nasally. He was covering his nose as he spoke. "There was a little boy looking for her at the Chantry. He was so lost, and no one would take him in. No one could."

I took her amulet and Morrigan set fire to her body so the animals wouldn't disturb her rest. Alistair said a quick prayer and we left for Lothering.

* * *

><p>As we entered the village, I heard mumbling, and it wasn't in English. I could not actually identify what it was. It was a rough language, but not Russian, thought I wasn't sure why I expected that. My curiosity got the best of me and I created a detour.<p>

A man stood in a large cage, speaking his strange tongue. The closer we got, the less manlike he became. His white hair was pulled back into corn rows, and then a ponytail, bright against his golden skin. Then his features became stranger, his face and chest square with at least seven feet to his body, all of him pure muscle. The most striking feature was his eyes; they were a deep violet.

I stopped at the door to the cage. He muttered for a bit longer then seemed to notice he was no longer alone.

"You aren't one of my captors. I will not amuse you more than I have the other humans. Leave me in peace." His voice was deep and stern, like he was talking to a child.

"If I am human, what does that make you?" I asked boldly.

"A prisoner. I am in a cage am I not? I have been placed here by the Chantry."

"Can I ask why?"

"I murdered a family," he said simply.

I blinked in astonishment. _What a strange person. Why don't you tell me about your childhood while you're at it? I guess he's honest._ "You still haven't answered my question."

"Have I not? Very well, I am Sten of the Berassad. The vanguard of the Qunari peoples."

_The Qunari_. Tanin had mentioned them. They lived on the island of Par Vollen and Seheron to the far north. Most figured that they came from a land very far across the sea, as they had only been in Thedas for three centuries.

"I am Abigail Corbit, warrior and Grey Warden," I returned.

"You mock me, or you show manners I have not come to expect in your lands. Though it matters little now. I will die soon." It sounded like he was just giving up.

"On the contrary Sten, I too, am not from this land."

The giant's eyebrows lowered slightly in some sort of a frown, but before he could comment, Morrigan spoke up.

"This, is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. If you cannot find a use for him I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone."

Alistair picked right up on that. "Mercy? I wouldn't have expected that from you."

"I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage," she continued.

"Yes, that's what I would have expected," the Warden grumbled.

Sten spoke again, clearly unamused by the pairs chatter. "I suggest you leave me to my fate."

"Wait," I said, thinking quickly. "I need help. There is a Blight raging in this land, and I can't defeat it alone. I have companions, but we are a few number. It's the three of us and a dog. If I could set you free, would you join us?"

The giant blinked. "You could ask the Reverend Mother for the key. She may let me roam free if you tell her of your purpose." I didn't think he expected us to return. I was starting to have my own doubts. How does one persuade someone to just release a self professed murderer?

* * *

><p>Alistair and I looked at our options. He volunteered to go to the Chantry and I decided to go with Morrigan to the inn again to buy more supplies now that we had the coin.<p>

"Go with Alistair boy, go on!" I commanded Helíos. He looked at Alistair, back at me, and then trotted over like it was no big deal.

_Smart dog._

"Is it wise to let him go? Do you trust him to succeed?" Morrigan asked. I hoped she wasn't talking about the war hound.

Her lack of faith should not have surprised me, but I still felt a little angry. "I am confident in him," I said lightly, "that he will do his best to be successful." I heard her snort, so I turned to observe her. "I trust you to do the same."

Her eyes flashed, I wasn't sure if it was from anger or from surprise that I would talk to her like that. She turned away, and didn't comment. I hoped that would be the last time she would try to undermine me.

* * *

><p>We came into the tavern, almost walking into all the people packed at the door. I attempted to make my way to the front, wondering why everyone was watching the bar, until the both of us made it out of the crowd.<p>

All of the people were giving a very wide berth to a group of heavily armed men, one of which was arguing with the barkeeper. A woman I had helped earlier with traps saw me and motioned desperately for me to leave. I was going to take her advice, but one of the men noticed her flailing. He gave the arguing man a push, and he pointed at us.

"Well, look at what we have here men," he boasted in his deep voice. "I think we've just been blessed."

His finger happy partner sneered. "Didn't we spend all morning asking about a woman by this very description?"

"It seems we were lied to," the leader shot a dark look at the barkeeper. The poor man turned very pale. The whole place was dead silent.

I moved in front of Morrigan and grabbed my hilt. _I wish Alistair and Helíos were here._ I thought frantically.

"Gentlemen," a sweet, gently voice broke the tense air. "Surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge." A tall woman in bright yellow robes with a symbol of the sun walked forward. Her short red hair was simmering like fire compared to her bright blue eyes.

"They're more then that. Now stay out of our way Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them," the leader growled.

There were some slight gasps around the room at his threat. But I was starting to fume.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean traitors?" I demanded.

The Sister answered for me. "Teyrn Loghain claims the Grey Wardens betrayed the king, or haven't you heard?"

I knew we we're in for a nasty bombshell when we got into civilization, but this was way to below the belt. He wanted all of the survivors dead; he knew we would come for him. That didn't bode well.

"Enough talk!" the guard roared. "Take the Warden into custody. Kill the sister and anyone who gets in your way."

I wasted no time; I didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence. I unsheathed my sword and rammed my body into one of the men. He fell back with a bellow and I gave a dirty kick to his groin. He rolled on the floor as I went after the main guard. I saw a man burst into flames before being frozen solid. The Sister's bright hair flashed in my vision as I parried a blow. Men fell before her like trees in a forest.

I knew I wasn't going to win this fight, so I dropped to the floor and kicked my feet out to flip him. The wood in the floor cracked as he landed. I jumped up as quickly as I could with my sword and pointed it at his throat.

"Stop! All right. You've won. We surrender," he squawked. His eyes crossed as I moved my weapon up to his forehead.

"Good," the strange red-head smiled. "They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now."

"Loghain needs to know that the Grey Wardens are alive from the tower, and we will not be stopped. But is it wise to let them go?" I asked Morrigan.

"Please! I could give him that message!" the guard pleaded.

I was thoroughly disgusted with the man's begging. "Go then, and don't bother the villagers, or I will know."

"Yes, I mean no I won't. But I will give him the message."

I allowed him to get up and grab his sword from the floor. The villagers parted easily away from him and the remaining men. He didn't look back. The people in the tavern noticeably relaxed as the door shut and started whispering.

"I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help," the Sister said.

"I appreciate it a lot. I was worried my companion and I weren't going to make it," I smiled weakly. Morrigan gave a sniff. She obviously didn't think so.

"Let me introduce myself," she continued. "I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the Chantry. Or I was."

That cleared up everything for me. I had never encountered a Chantry worker before like her. But why was she in the Chantry if she knew how to fight like that?

"My name is Abigail Corbit, my companion here is Morrigan."

"I own a voice, if you can believe it," the witch grunted.

"Sorry."

Leliana looked over us quickly. "They said you were a Grey Warden. Is this true?"

"Yes. I have another partner, Alistair, who is also a Warden. We are the only survivors from Ostagar of the Order."

She nodded. "I know after what happened, you'll all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along."

"Oh? Just like that? You don't even know us, or what our plans are." I exchanged a look with Morrigan.

"Yes," she said confidently. "The Maker wants me to go with you."

"The Maker," I repeated doubtfully.

She looked at her feet before answering. "I-I know it sounds absolutely insane- but it's true! I had a dream…a vision! Look at these people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos…it will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Makers work. Let me help!"

I could not have said no. She believed in her claim so firmly, and she was totally right, I did need the help. She was volunteering herself and she could fight better then me, not like that was hard to do. Plus, I was in the process of trying to free a giant murderer.

"Welcome aboard Leliana. So glad to have you on the team," I said happily.

"Perhaps your head was cracked worse then Mother thought," Morrigan mused darkly.

"Thank you!" Leliana beamed. "I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down."


	28. Explanation II: Abigail

_Finally out of that hateful village! It's going to get a little bit crazy. Just a little bit, and it's a good crazy. To the guest who reviewed, more fluff is coimg. I know you all love it. Love you all!_

_*Looks at review count. SWEET BABY JESUS! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I feel like we should celebrate somehow. I'll think of something for next chapter okay! *Give cyber hugs to everyone._

_Bioware owns the idea, not the running-with idea._

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation II: Abigail<strong>

We sat on the outskirts of the village near Sten's cage, waiting for Alistair and my dog to come back, with or without the key. Leliana wasn't to keen on the idea of freeing Sten, but agreed that it would be too cruel to leave him in the cage. If Alistair came back keyless, she would attempt to free him herself.

"Oh?" I asked wickedly. "How do you intend to accomplish that?"

"With these," she answered confidently. She grabbed a small pouch from her just packed bag and opened it, revealing small metal instruments of varying size and shape: lock picks. That shut my stupid mouth. She just laughed at my expression. Before we had left she had literally run to grab her things. She met us with full leather regalia like mine, but more feminine. Where mine was full bodied, hers had a skirt and showed a lot of skin at the top. I wasn't sure how that was going to protect her.

I filled her in on the whole story after I stopped feeling embarrassed, about Ostagar and what planned for the treaties.

"He isn't human is he," I jerked my head toward the cage. "Do you know what he is?"

She nodded. "They are called kossith; the original keepers of the Qun, the philosophy the Qunari live by."

"Fascinating," I muttered. "The violet eyes are…almost disturbing."

"Indeed. When they brought him to the Chantry, on of the guards said it was like he could see into his soul."

I couldn't help agreeing with her. In an utterly childish moment, I decided that it probably helped him in staring matches.

"I don't believe it," Morrigan declared.

Alistair and Helíos strutted out of the village, both heads held high like they were kings. Alistair focused on Morrigan and grinned like a little boy, his hand waving slowly. A shine flashed in the air. He had the key.

"He got it!" I jumped up in excitement. I knew it was silly, but I needed that feeling; something had gone right at last.

"Hey," he smiled at my enthusiasm. "Shall we go free-" he looked at Leliana beside me in confusion and stared back at me for an explanation.

"Oh, this is Leliana. She has offered her services to help us."

"You must be Alistair," the red-head was obviously amused. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The story of your meeting must be riveting," Alistair replied.

"Later," I took the key from his offered hand. "We have a giant to save."

I figured we must have looked odd to the creature, the strange party coming to rescue him but his expression was as unchanged as ever.

"And so it is done," his voice was heavy. "I will follow you into battle, and doing so, I shall find my atonement. May we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere."

"I have something for you," Alistair said. At my interested look, he smiled. "You don't think I was just going to let the new member join without a matching outfit did you?"

I wasn't sure how he had managed to fit the armour into his pack, let alone armour that would fit the kossith, but it worked. When he put it all on he seemed to change, like he was more comfortable. The large two-handed sword did not please him, but it was all Alistair could afford. But it worked, and not a moment to soon either. We had not gone a mile out of the village when we were attacked by desperate men trying to attain the large bounty on Alistair's and my heads. We had to defend ourselves, and I hated every moment of it.

The peace didn't last long. Darkspawn had ambushed two people and we were just in the right place at the right time.

"Mighty timely arrival my friend. I'm much obliged," a voice drew my gaze closer to the ground. I stared, rather rudely, at the first dwarf I had ever laid eyes upon. He was definitely short, and was very bearded.

"It was no problem," Alistair said in the silence I had created by gawking.

"Hi," I finally said gracelessly.

"The name's Bodahn Feddic," he continued easily as if I wasn't being strange at all. "Merchant and entrepreneur. This here is my son, Sandal. Say hello my boy."

"Hello," he said simply. He sounded like a boy with special needs. He too was a dwarf-obviously- with blonde hair, sans beard.

His father kept talking. "Road's been mighty dangerous these days. Mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way."

"The road we'll be traveling is going to be quiet rough," I said bluntly. It seemed as if I had finally gotten my voice back.

"Nothing but honesty, hard trait to find these days. I'm afraid my boy and I will be traveling differently then. Allow me to bid you farewell and good fortune, though." He waved and then both dwarves set to work on cleaning up the mess the darkspawn had created with their cart.

"Common spellbound," Alistair said as I stared a bit more. "That cannot be the first dwarf you have ever seen."

"Yes, actually," I said in a huff. He just rolled his eye and muttered something to the effect of "I couldn't tell".

* * *

><p>The sun set not long after that, so we made camp and I cooked something simple that wouldn't take long. It had been an exhausting day to say the least.<p>

"Good boy," I praised Helíos as he sat for me. I gave him a partially cooked chicken, hoping it was enough for the large dog.

Someone coughed and I jumped as I saw Morrigan and Alistair watching me expectantly.

I cleared my throat. "Can I help you?"

"You promised an explanation for your outlandish terms and behavior," Morrigan said. She frowned at the dog. He was making quite the mess.

"Uh, yes, while we are eating. Could you guys get the others?"

"Guys?" Alistair repeated. "Last time I check Morrigan is a-"

I held a hand to cut him off. "I know, it's an "outlandish term" I use," I said with a sigh. This was the part I had been dreading for a while, but it had to be done.

Everyone gathered about the fire, bowls in hand, studying me. I took a few spoonfuls before starting, my stomach was turning, but I had to eat. I didn't know where to begin, but once I started, it became easier.

"Um, alright, I guess I need to tell you all, since we are going to be traveling for a time. I was not born here in Ferelden. As you all may have noticed, I use words that you do not and I have been told that I have an accent." Alistair nodded. "To be completely honest, I wasn't born in Thedas either. My home world is called Earth, my country is known as Canada." Blank stares followed that. "You will not have heard it before, and never will from anyone else. Last year I fell in a cave during a party with friends. When I woke up I was in a small shack in a forest with critical injuries. I could barely walk, let alone get out of a cave. That's how I meet my first elf. He took care of me and taught me everything I know." I left Tanin out, not wanting to bring up those memories again. "I am a stranger here, that's why you need you to know, because I don't want to screw something up. I'm not qualified to live here, let alone stop a Blight."

I was on the verge of a minor breakdown. Helíos must have noticed because he laid down beside me and rested his large head in my lap. I petted his head gently and tried breathing deeply while I waited for everyone's reactions.

Morrigan spoke up first, re-crossing her legs lazily. "Mother told me once that there are other places like ours besides the Fade, but I never imagined that it would be so like our own, with humans living there."

"You believe her?" Alistair sounded conflicted. I had hoped he would understand, I was sort of hurt that he didn't.

"I'm not lying," I defended childishly.

"Then," Leliana paused. "If what you say is true, you must have lost so much. Your friends, your family, your home, everything."

"Yes, all I ever loved," I breathed.

"You're really telling the truth," Alistair said.

He still didn't sound convinced, so I grabbed my pack and found what I was looking for. I got up, much to Helíos's displeasure, and plopped my old phone into his hands.

Everyone gathered around him to see the alien object. Leliana ran her fingers over the cracked screen lightly before speaking. "What is it?"

"Before it broke, I used it to communicate with others," I explained. "You see, they would have one that looked similar or the same, and with these two objects we could talk to each other no matter how far the distance between us."

"Magic," Sten stated.

I shook my head. "It seems like it, but no. It's just a tool, like a hammer, just a _very _advanced tool."

Alistair looked up from the broken "tool". "I…I don't understand."

I pursed my lips together lightly, not sure how to better explain everything. "That's okay." I finally said. "You don't have to. But now you all know. That is what's important." I took back the phone, and put it in its protected pocket.

"All of this, though intriguing," Morrigan said slowly, "does not explain your earlier questions about the templars."

"I'm not quiet sure about it myself. You told me I reacted oddly when you and Flemeth were healing me. I have experienced things with magic like that, though on a smaller scale. When you cast spells, or any mage for that matter, a pleasant pulse moves through my head. When I am near templars, it's like a knife is slowly being pushed into my brain. But that has depended on the situation on how powerful the feeling is."

"This never occurred before in you homelands?"

"I never had to feel it. In my old home there was no mages or templars. No elves, dwarves, Qunari, or darkspawn either."

This bothered the group. I could tell that Alistair especially was having trouble wrapping his head around it.

"Strange," Leliana looked into the fire before speaking again. "I wonder if the templars magic blocking abilities can somehow block you in some fashion."

I didn't miss the sudden change back of subjects, but didn't bother with it. "Well, it's better then any of the ideas I had."

"Oh?" Alistair asked.

"I didn't have any."

"Damn. I was hoping to make fun of you."

That was the end of that conversation. Leliana and Sten volunteered to watch, so I just spread out my roll to sleep, not bothering on putting up a tent. I was super tired.

Before I fell asleep, I thought I could hear humming. I must have been hearing things because it sounded a lot like someone who could not have been there.

_Amber._


	29. Snippets in Shadows

_So, to celebrate the 100+ reviews, I have decided to have a contest. The contest is what reference from Earth Abigail will make. It can be any reference like a Movie, stereotype, celebrity, anything you guys and galls can think of! Just Private Message me (or if you know me, Facebook me) and I'll print all the potential references out and put them in a hat. The winner will be announced in the next chapter and their name will be put up in this little box here! Good luck everyone. If you have more than one reference you want to put in, 4 each is the limit! Love you all!_

_I want to give a quick shout out to assShadow50 for telling me that I had put up chapter 27 twice! Oops! Thanks so much. I was able to fix this fairly early because of your help! _

_Bioware copyrighted. Like The Hobbit to Mr. Tolkien _

* * *

><p><strong>Snippets in Shadows<strong>

I was dreaming, that was the only explanation for what I was seeing. It felt different; I hadn't dreamt since before the battle at Ostagar, and it had not ever been like what I was experiencing. The image was much sharper then a normal dream, and I could literally feel the seat I was sitting on and the nasty smell violated my nose.

The smell was from memories of subways, of which I was on. It was dirty and looked like the one I had been on during my New York trip. The darkness in the windows and the sound of the whistling wind slowed as the subway did, stopping at a terminal. I calmly watched as the doors opened and Amber came in to sit across from me. We waved at each other and waited as the subway continued on its journey.

"_I saw a picture of you_," Amber started to sing, "_hanging in an empty hallway._"

"How appropriate, but your about six months late on that on. I'm okay now…sort of," I told her. The song was on of the first that I had written down in my "notebook". Most of them were a bit depressing at the start.

She frowned, but continued. "_I heard a voice that I knew, and I couldn't walk away."_

In continuation with our face expressions, I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously though, please stop. I have a big problem and your "happy go lucky" song isn't helping."

The subway was no longer dark, suddenly coming out of the ground, but instead of the New York skyline, massive trees flew by the windows.

Amber blew a tantrum. "You are so totally lame! All this time you have been trying to remember, but what about actually singing? Or better yet, trying to come home!"

"I can't come home," I explained, trying desperately to make her understand. "I have to stop the Blight."

She just narrowed here eyes at me. The train stated slowing down, almost the exact moment I started to feel a dark pulse in my blood.

"Amber, where are we going?"

"You have to promise me that you will do more not to forget!" She stood as the subway came to a stop. "What If your stupid papers catch fire or something? They aren't going to last forever."

I felt like she had punched me in the chest. "What am I supposed to do? I suck at memorizing things."

She snorted. "Suck at memorizing things. Are you on crack? I have seen you remember pages of music from stuff you learned when you were twelve!"

"I started when I was fifteen," I pointed out.

"Whatever. My point is that you need to start believing in yourself. Not just to hold on to us, but to hold on to yourself to make sure you win!" She jabbed a finger at me for good measure.

With that, she turned to the doors, leaving me in a stunned state. The growing strength of the taint brought me back.

"Amber, don't go outside. It isn't safe."

"Don't lose," she said absent mindedly.

The doors opened and the stench of death overpowered the slight smell of urine. Amber walked out, ignoring my warnings that turned into yelling. Before I could run after her, darkspawn filled the subway, the only sound of my screams echoing in the space.

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open as I woke up, my breathing very ragged. After I realized I was going to be okay, I curled up into the fetal position and tried to calm down. Helíos must have felt my fear because he came over and gave my face a gentle nudge. I sat up and hugged him, feeling much better.<p>

"Bad dreams, huh?" Alistair's voice drifted into my ears.

I looked up through the war hounds short fur to see him at the remnants of last night's fire. It was still dark, but red from behind my partner Warden told me sunrise would be very soon. He looked at me thoughtfully while he waited for my answer.

"Yes, it was terrifying," I confessed.

"It's part of being a Grey Warden," he explained grimly. "Being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them. The Archdemon…it "talks" to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

Helíos sat down beside me with a grunt, I pet his giant head in response. "So, I have to deal with these dreams for the rest of my life?"

Alistair shook his head. "It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the Archdemon a bit but I sure can't. Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me too."

I almost said "What?". _He just admitted that he was scared._ It was something that wasn't understood, but it still caught me off guard. No man I had ever known would have said that to me, even Mike. It was refreshing to see someone willing to be honest like that. I decided there that Alistair and I were going to be good friends. Sure he joked around a lot, but he wasn't full of crap.

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled. "That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one liners. Anyhow, you're up now right? Lets pull up camp and get a move on."

* * *

><p>I packed up my things and was feeding Helíos when Leliana trotted over. "Abigail-"<p>

"Please call me Abby. I'm not really the formal type."

"Alright, Abby," she corrected. "The dwarves that we meet yesterday, they are at the edge of the camp, and they wish to speak with you." She showed me where exactly the "edge of the camp" was.

"I'll try not to make a fool of myself again," I winked. "And by the way, good morning."

She grinned. "Good morning. Looks like we shall be having nice traveling weather."

"Perfect," I called back as I made my way to where she had pointed to

"Morning Morrigan!" I yelled. The witch just shook her head in disapproval at me.

I found the dwarves, it was kind of hard to miss because of the wagon being pulled be the Clydesdale like horse, and the fact that Sten was towering over them.

"Thank you Sten," I tried to command, hoping my head wasn't going to be detached from my body by the comment. "I'll take it from here."

The kossith blinked, and then walked away. _At least I'm not dead. This is good!_

"Ah," Bodahn clapped his hands together. "It is good to see you, my timely rescuer! Bodahn Feddic at your service once again." He seemed much happier that I was here then when Sten was. I couldn't blame him. "I saw your camp and thought to myself, 'What safer place to rest for the evening than in the camp of a Grey Warden? I'm perfectly willing to offer you a fine discount for the inconvenience of our presence. How does that sound? Good? Yes?"

"What exactly do you sell?"

"Anything and everything a woman of your persuasion would need on the road. Armour, weapons, potions, crafting supplies, the list is endless. My son also enchants any battle equipment, if you have the runes for it. He's a bit simple, but he does seem to enjoy it. One of those Tranquil fellows actually called him a…what was it now? A savant? I had no idea such a thing existed."

"Enchantment!" the boy said excitedly. He jumped up and down and clapped his hands together.

His enthusiasm sold me. "Welcome aboard Bodahn."

* * *

><p>"Say," Alistair asked slowly. "Having any luck?"<p>

I was staring at the map that Leliana had produced for me. It had taken me a few minutes to get use to the different geography, and the fact that the map probably wasn't exact. That left me a little confused.

"I think so…" I even sounded confused. "Redcliffe _looks_ closer."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, technically both the Circle and Redcliffe are the same distance, give or take a day. I would have thought you would want to go to the Circle first anyways, to try to figure out why you can detect magic."

"That's a great idea. Maybe they can teach me to turn it off or something."

"Great! I'll tell the others." He visibly relaxed and went in the direction of the eating group.

_That was weird._

I rolled up the map and put it in my pack. Grabbing my brand new cloak-courtesy of Bodahn-my hand brushed on a different type of parchment. I grabbed the notebook and pulled it out gently, admiring the cover I had made out of wood and rabbit skins. It wasn't bound, so it was more of a folder. At last count, over three hundred songs had been scribbled down. I knew it was a feat, but I needed more. Fate and time were my enemies.

I opened it up. Sure enough, _Sleepwalker_ by Adam Lambert looked up at me on the first page. Looking over the lyrics, I sighed. _I will remember Amber, I promise._ With that, I put the collection away, and joined everyone for breakfast.


	30. A Rocky Start

_Alrighty! I'd like to apologize first for my lack of updates this summer. Now that I have that out of the way, I would like to congradulate Tunelesslyric for winning the contest (remember the contest). The reference that is in this chapter is a house reference. Enjoy!_

_Bioware owns Dragon Age. Not me. Too bad, eh?_

* * *

><p><strong>A Rocky Start<strong>

After Alistair and Leliana helped to create a route, we started on our way. The sudden realization of just how big Ferelden was hit me like a rock in the face. For the first time I missed vehicles, being able to get into a car for a weekend drive, except this time to save a nation. The idea was kind of ridiculous when I thought about it. It made me smile seeing us all piled into a car and then having to get out every time we saw darkspawn.

We didn't get far either. After meeting a man with a lost mule a new goal was in our minds.

"A golem," I repeated incredulously. "As in a stone, fighting golem," I looked at Alistair for confirmation.

He shrugged in response. "I am as clueless as you are."

"Yes! Not alone for once."

"Uh, yes, a real golem," the merchant said, getting us back on track. "I have the control rod for it. I was on my way to get it myself but, um, I've had a change in plans."

"You mean you have discovered a problem," Leliana corrected.

"You could say that," he continued, looking at his shoes, "the entire village, Honnleath, just happens to be overrun with darkspawn."

Morrigan sniffed. "How fortunate that you mentioned it to us now, for if you had not I would have found you personally to made sure you suffered." The merchant reeled back in fear and looked at me as if to say "is she serious".

He was a business man, so I had expected some sort of screw over. "Well since we don't have to worry about being surprised about darkspawn, I wouldn't be worried about us coming back. However," I paused dramatically, "if the control rod doesn't work..."

The merchants eyes grew large. "No, no, it will work. You go up to the golem and say the phrase and the golem will awaken."

"Nothing we can't handle," Leliana said beside me. "We should save the golem from the taint, if nothing else."

"How will this help defeat the Blight?' Sten's disapproving voice asked from behind me.

I thought carefully before answering. '"The golem is made of stone, right? Stone, in my experience, is hard to cut through, and I doubt it's possible to kill it. It's an advantage we cannot afford to pass up."

The kossith grunted to my response, and didn't argue. I hoped that meant he was satisfied.

I paid for the control rod, and we left the merchant calling for his mule. As I was examining the rod, Alistair watched me.

"Why did you treat him like that?" he asked as I put the rod into a safe pocket in my pack.

"Like what?"

"Like he was a criminal? The man's having a rough go as it is, why make it worse?" I looked at the warden and found myself at the end of a frown that would make Sten look good.

"Remember the merchant in Lothering we saw near the chantry? He was selling things at sky high prices for his own gain even though people needed those supplies desperately."

"Yes," he stretched out the word. "What does that have to do with the merchant we just talked to?"

"Because of that reason; he's a merchant. I've dealt with people like that before, and usually getting them scared makes them much more honest. It's a cheap tactic, but it works. If they feel like they are in control, they manipulate people. Everybody lies." I smiled, not believing that I had a chance to use that line in real life.

"I see your point," he relented,"but it doesn't make it right.

"No, but I'd rather have a working control rod and know what situation I=m going to be walking into then have two nasty surprises, as well as wasted all that time for nothing." I knew he wasn't impressed, but I wasn't arguing anymore about it. We had a control rod, now we just needed the other piece to the puzzle, and that's what my mind wanted to think about.

* * *

><p>"Who's a good boy? Is my Helíos a good boy?" I rubbed his belly roughly. "Yes he is!" The war hound barked as if to agree. The way he usually acted to my commands was starting to convince me that he actually could agree.<p>

"Hm, he is adorable," Leliana said beside me. Helíos got up and wagged his tail, making us both giggle.

It was another night watch, one of my first with Leliana. My sleeping so far had been exceptionally unpleasant, so much so that I had almost hugged Morrigan when she woke me, much to the witches displeasure.

"This makes travelling for the day seem too long," I commented. "Last watch is the worst."

"Indeed, but one is much fresher when everyone else is groggy. It is a good thing because if we were attacked, not all of us would be...distracted," the ex-lay sister said as she patted Helíos on the head.

"Yes," I started slyly. "It also helps if you have years of practice right?"

"Hm-hm," she nodded, looking at me with her blue eyes. I knew she could tell what I was trying to do, so I didn't beat around the bush.

"So where did you learn? It must have been from a very skilled mentor."

Helíos gave a disappointed huff from the abrupt lack of attention he was getting and sat down at my feet. Leliana waited for him to get comfortable before she spoke. "I was a travelling minstrel in Orlais. Songs and tales were my life. And when you travel you learn things, yes?"

I smiled slightly and bite my lip as I waited for her to elaborate, but her silence disappointed me. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. We barely know each other, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We will be spending a lot of time in each other's company. What else will we talk about, if not eventually ourselves."

"We could talk about that crazy deer we spooked today."

"Yes! It was huge, no? I could not believe how interact the antlers were on it!"

"It made me wonder if the local deer are cross breeding with wild halla, or if that's even possible," I laughed.

"I noticed you thinking after we saw it. I thought you were in pain, but Alistair said it was your super thinking face," she smiled mischievously.

"He said that? No, I don't have a "super thinking" face."

"You do! It sort of cute because your nose scrunches up as you frown so you look like a child trying to figure out something."

"How has nobody told me this before," I said angrily. I was suddenly reminded of times in geography class when Mike would tell me he could smell smoke after a test. He always sat across from me..."That rat bastard!"

"Who? Alistair? What did he do?"

"No, a friend of mine knew about this crazy face I was making for years and never told me! I'm going to kill him-" I stopped as if my batteries had been shut off. I wasn't going to be able to do any bodily harm to Mike, or talk to him, or see him. A pang in my chest caused me to hug my shoulders. I hadn't felt so homesick since I had first woken up in this country of turmoil.

"Abby? Are you okay?" Leliana's face changed as understanding dawned on her face. "From experience, talking about those you have lost makes it easier. I used to have a little journal in the cloister to let out my feelings."

I nodded meekly. "His...his name is Mike. We had been best friends since we met in school, we were both eight at the time. We were pretend boyfriend and girlfriend until grade three." She looked confused, so I went through my sentence to look for Earth mistakes. "You don't have grades in school?"

"No, I do not recognize that word."

It just means you are successful and are able to learn more things next year. Anyway, we hung out a lot. It wasn't until we got to high sc-or I guess we got older, that he came out, or you know, announced publicly that he was gay." She nodded in understanding. "He lost some friends and started getting picked on for that fact-" Leliana put up a hand looking bothered.

"He was insulted because of his sexual orientation? That's barbaric," she sounded furious under her controlled tone.

"It was like that a lot in my old home. There was always this struggle for equality, even if you weren't a certain skin colour," I was suddenly ashamed of that fact, or more than usual.

"That sounds terrible. It isn't like that in Thedas at all. But what's important is that you stayed with him."

"Of course. He was my best friend. I loved him." In my confession I understood why Leliana was so upset. It was like it clicked for me; she played for the other team. "I think you're pretty awesome too."

"Why thank you. I enjoy your company as well."

I was about to ask her about my sudden idea about her when I heard a struggle, like a rabbit in a cage. Alistair's tent had fallen on him and he must have been still asleep, because he was thrashing around.

"Oh geezus," I jumped up and looked for the tent opening and grabbed at it. "Could you hold it up for a second?" I asked the bard as I lifted the contraption so he couldn't suffocate himself.

"Got it."

I crawled in to the tent and made my way to the thrashing warden. Ducking a flailing arm, I took his shoulders and shook him gently. "Alistair, wake up. You're having a nightmare," I said quietly.

His eyes flew open in a panic, his breathing rapid. Once he saw me he completely relaxed. He gave a rough grunt. "I wouldn't want to repeat that experience again. Is it time to get moving?"

"No, your tent collapsed on you and Leliana and I came to rescue you."

"Morning Alistair," the red head said cheerfully.

"Oh, um, thank you," he observed the tent around him. "Wonder how that happened?"

"You were flailing pretty nicely. I'm surprised you didn't take flight," I snickered.

"Hey, you never know, maybe next time I'll be lucky." He started to get out of the remains of his bed roll when he jerked back down into it, his face flushing red. "Um, could you two fine ladies keep the tent up and close the flap while I dress?"

"That's an odd request, just get dressed outside, it's not cold," I said.

"Well, you see, I was very uh, warm, yes, very warm last night and had to, uh, relieve myself of my garments. All of them."

I blinked at him for an awkward moment, and then began laughing. "Oh! I'm sorry Alistair. I shall never question your requests again."

Still chuckling, I climbed out of the tent and held it up with Leliana, the both of us giggling as we heard Alistair swear and fall because the lack of room and the mess he had created for himself. "I don't find this funny," he would say, causing us to laugh more. Eventually he climbed out with his armour and pack, almost ready to face the day ahead of us.

"I should go and start breakfast," Leliana volunteered.

"I'll help you get into your gear, naked boy," I teased.

"Not sure if I should be grateful or not," he replied.

I had almost finished strapping up his chest plate when he finally spoke again. "Abby, I need to talk to you about what just happened."

His serious tone scared me. "Look, Alistair, if I teased you too much or said something that made you uncomfortable-"

"No, no, it's not about that. It's about the dreams. Was your night as rough as mine was?"

I winced. "Yes, instead of the usual whispers I had broken images, like I could see what was happening, but it blacked out a lot." I came around to the front to make sure everything was even.

Satisfied that he wouldn't blame me for any mishaps, I strapped his shield to his back.

"That's it? I saw everything," he sounded jealous. "And I recognized the place."

I looked up at him, knowing what we both saw and not wanting it to be true. "Lothering," I admitted softly.

He nodded. "Should we tell Leliana?"

"No," I bit my lip, "She will find out eventually, but not from us. She won't want to believe it."

He agreed with me and picked up his sword, only to leave me to my musings in the dawn light.

The conversation had bothered me, but not for the reason I expected. My dreams so far had not been the same calibre as Alistair's, contrary to what I had been told they would be like. I wasn't sure if I should be considering myself lucky, or worried if I wasn't Grey Warden enough to be in this fight. No matter what was coming next, I was going to be finding out soon enough.

* * *

><p><em>The reference was "Everybody lies". Did you find it?<em>


	31. A Rescue and a Mistake

_SUPER GIANT CHAPTER IS SUPER AND CRAZY! I just wanted to get it all over in one chapter and I couldn't really chop it up into two. Hope everyone is adjusting to the fading summer/winter. Depends where you all live, yes?_

_Bioware copyrighted. I'm just frolicking._

* * *

><p><strong>A Rescue and a Mistake<strong>

"Morrigan?" I looked down the path the witch was about to takes us on uneasily. "Are you sure you've been to this village before?"

"I have been near it many times, but never amongst it's people. One would remember a giant statue, however, I have never been in the village, so I cannot say I have seen it," she talked down to me. I didn't mind because I felt like a child tagging along, as did everyone else.

"Something is wrong," Leliana said. "Do you see that?" She ran ahead and dropped to the ground, bow in one hand, a she picked up a small pile of dirt and ran it through her slender fingers. We all crowded around her to see what she was looking at. "See?" she said as we all stared at the soil. "The ground is becoming tainted, the soil is dying in splotches. The templars in Lothering said that was the first thing the refugees noticed before the darkspawn attacked."

"The taint must kill the smaller organisms first," I said in mild fascination. "It makes sense, they are more susceptible to harmful substances."

Leliana looked up at me in confusion. "Do you mean to say that the soil is a living being?"

"No, I must sound silly to you. You see, there are very small animals and other organisms that live in the soil, so tiny you can't see them."

Everyone gave me a look that I was sure to receive many times in the next while. I was about to back up my statement when Sten came to my rescue.

"What the Warden says is true," he said, and then continued on the trail, not even stopping to see if we were following behind him.

"The kossith has spoken!" I said dramatically with a smirk. "Uh, is he going the right way?" I said to Morrigan.

"If memory serves, yes."

* * *

><p>We found Honnleath in absolute chaos as had been promised. Darkspawn covered the area, the grass and plants black from the taint, or from the fires engulfing the homes. We found no bodies laying on the ground, so I assumed that they had enough warning to get out, or they had been trapped in their own homes. I didn't want to think about the latter.<p>

Helíos practically threw himself into battle with Sten, both warriors clearing a path easily into the burning village. At first I was a little mad for being left defenceless, but Alistair made sure I wasn't left alone. When the final monster fell, the qunari looked the war hound up and down like the animal had lost it. Helíos didn't notice, he just strutted around like a king.

Watching Leliana use her bow made me feel inadequate. She used it quickly and efficiently, not pausing to check if she had been successful, just moving on to her next target. She moved so fast that her red hair looked more dangerous than the fires around us.

I, however, in all my excitement, almost got my arm removed from my body. I managed to spin away, but the jagged blade still cut through my leathers and into my lower arm. As I side-stepped the hurlock, Alistair made quick work of it by crushing it's skull.

"Perhaps now you won't find your companions so interesting," Morrigan commented dryly. She healed the shallow gash, or attempted to while I squirmed. "Stop fidgeting!" she commanded.

"I can't," I squeaked back. "It feels so weird." It was like I could sense every cell in my arm regrow itself, the amount of energy made me feel like I could run for miles. _Imagine what it would have felt like when Flemeth had healed me._

Alistair and Leliana had gone to try their luck with the control rod so we could leave as soon as possible. By the way they looked as they came back, I could tell good news wasn't coming. The lack of golem trailing behind might have also given it away.

"We tried," Leliana said to my crestfallen face.

"Leliana even tried it and everything," Alistair joked glumly. "Sorry."

I sighed in defeat. "Well, back to plan A then. We should-"

"Warden!" Sten's call from a building interrupted me. "Your war hound seems to have found something of interest."

Helíos was sniffing madly at a door like it was going out of style. He barked at it and watched me. When I made no move to help him, he launched himself at the door, only to bounce back. He barked in frustration.

"Ouch," Alistair winced.

I touched my hand to the warm steel, only to immediately jerked back. Not from how hot it was, but from the discomfort my blood felt, the taint telling me our job wasn't over. My head also pulsed powerfully. "Darkspawn," I said, "and magic, very powerful magic."

"How is that possible?" Leliana asked. "No one could have survived this." I took that as a sign that she was taking my super power very seriously.

Morrigan and Alistair backed me up. "I feel it to," they both said at the same time. I held back a smile while they glowered at one another.

I pushed at the door with a grunt. "Sten? Could you give me a hand please?" I stepped back to give him some room but he seem to have other ideas. The giant ran at the door and smashed it open. He unsheathed his beast of a sword and ran into the building, Helíos tearing after him.

"Are you sure he imprinted on me?" I asked Alistair. Leliana giggled behind him.

I hefted my sword and went in after the two warriors, following the ferocious barking of my war hound. The back of the building opened into a large room, all of it covered in darkspawn. A blue-purple wall cut a small part of the room away from the rest. I jumped into the fighting head first beside Sten and Helíos. I soon felt Morrigan's magic and Alistair fell in beside me. Falling darkspawn told me Leliana was behind with her bow. I paid more attention to what I was fighting this time, all of us making quick work of the monsters.

I sheathed my sword and walked towards the blue wall. I felt the massive amounts of magic energy coming off of it in waves, wondering for a moment how it was being maintained. The wall was translucent, giving me a clear view of all the people cowering behind it. A fried genlock smoked in front of the people. _Note to self: don't touch the wall, or any other walls that look odd._

"Are you alright?" I asked breathlessly, still tired from all the fighting.

A man stepped up to the front and with a wave of his hand, the wall faded to nothing. "Yes, none of us are seriously injured. Thank the Maker you arrived. " Some of the other villagers went to move when he held up his hand again. "Is it safe? Are there any more of those creatures outside?"

"It's safe, but you all need to leave, and quickly," Alistair answered. "The rest of the horde could get here any day now."

The man gave a silent nod. "Tristian, take everyone to the edge of the forest. Grab only what is necessary."

"Before you leave," I said to the man as he started to follow. "I want to ask you something about the statue in your village."

"So you weren't sent by the bann. Maker's Breath, we could have starved down here and no one would have known." He shook his head in frustration. "You came for the statue?" he narrowed his eyes. "You have the control rod don't you. You're here for Shale."

"Shale?" I repeated.

"That damnable golem gave us nothing but trouble. My mother sold the rod after it killed my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry." _That doesn't sound good._

"Take it if you will. I'd rather let it rot myself, but it's yours now, I never want to see it again!"

"I would love to, trust me, but the control rod doesn't work," I explained.

The man grunted. "My mother most likely gave out the wrong command phrase when she sold the rod. She never wanted to see Shale active again."

"Fan-flipping-tastic." I grumbled. "I don't suppose you know what the command phrase actually is?"

To my relief, he nodded. "I'll tell you it too, but only if you help me first."

"Did you not witness us saving your life?" Morrigan scathed. I gave her a withering look.

"Yes, and I am extremely grateful, but my daughter, Emilia, ran away in fear. She went into my father's old laboratory. I'm not sure how, but she managed to get past my father's defences, and one of the men tried to go after her, but he was killed. You, however, look much more prepared for something like this."

"It seems that we are," I sighed. "Very well, we will go find your daughter."

* * *

><p>Morrigan volunteered to go first into the dark hallway. She argued that my magic detection was erratic at best, and any magical traps would be hidden. She hadn't been wrong yet about this sort of thing before, so I agreed to it.<p>

We entered what looked to be a study, a desk at the far end covered in books. Not a moment after Morrigan and I entered, two creatures appeared out of thin air. They easily towered over me, long arms tipped with long sharp claws dragging on the floor. Their middles twisted completely around, the grey skin that covered them giving way to bone.

They both hissed at us, fangs slick with what I was hoping to be drool. In all of a millisecond, Morrigan hit the first one with a blast of magic, and the other one rammed into me as I attempted to draw my bow.

I hit the wall with a short thud, all the breath in my lungs gone. I felt the beast pull back and I fell to the floor gasping like a fish. It made to lunge at me, but stopped as a large sword went through it's chest. It instantly disappeared, Sten standing with a frown in it's place.

"Abby?" Leliana bent over and put a welcomed hand on my shoulder. "Did you hit your head?"

I breathed in deeply a few times and sat up slowly before I could answer her. "No, I just had the wind knocked out of me. I should be okay now."

Helíos trotted over and sat down with a whine. He gave my shoulder a gentle nudge as if to ask if I was okay.

"Teach you not to leave the rookie unsupervised next time, eh?"

He whined again and put his large head on my shoulder.

"Sounds like someone is sorry," Alistair said with a smile.

"He is forgiven," I announced and threw my arms around the war hound. He sat up and wagged his tiny tail furiously in response.

Leliana helped me up and gave me my bow that had been thrown across the room. I inspected in diligently to see if had been damaged and then nodded in approval when I found it was fine.

"Sounds like our mage friend was experimenting with demons," Alistair was looking at one of the many books found on the table. "It says here there is one at the end of the hall."

"Is it possible that it's still there?" I asked Morrigan.

"Demons have no life expectancy, I would expect it would need something to posses to continue to be here. The mage may have provided for that need if he was using the demon long term."

"Only one way to find out," Leliana winked at me. "I'll go in second this time." I pretended not to hear her.

We found Emilia at the last room. The circular area contained a square of tiles some on fire, others not. Emilia was beside a tabby cat, talking to it and petting it. She almost didn't notice us come in until Sten stood in front of the pair.

"Kitty," she looked at the cat. "Who are these people?"

"Emilia," Leliana spoke gently. "Your father is very worried about you. Isn't it time for you to go back?"

I walked up behind Sten, slightly disgruntle that I wasn't talking to Emilia. My chest hurt a little and I breathed in slowly.

"Don't leave Emilia," I jumped at the sound of a different voice. It was as smooth as silk and very pleasant, almost sickeningly so.

"I don't want to leave Kitty! She's been here alone for so long. She's my friend." I glanced around Sten and saw Emilia petting the cat, of whom was focussed on the red-head and giant before it with glowing bright pink eyes.

"You see," the cat purred. "The little girl cannot go, because I cannot leave. That mage Wilhem trapped me here with his clever magic long ago. All I want is to be free, to see your world for myself. Let me have the girl. The puzzle behind me is the key. Solve it and the girl and I are free."

I looked at Morrigan and mouthed the word "demon", and she nodded her head slowly. I took a deep breath and slowly drew my bow. The witch observed my action and started mouthing words to herself.

"I-I don't know if-," Leliana shook her head as if a fly was buzzing around her.

I tried not to plan, letting instinct take over. I hoped the demon was too weak to attack all of us at once, or hadn't counted as we had come into the room. Morrigan held up three fingers in my peripheral vision and I moved my head slightly. My arms started to burn, but I couldn't let go of the draw.

_Three, two, one._

I stepped out from beside Sten and fired. I hit the cat right in the chest and it flew across the room from the vast amount of kinetic energy of the bow being so close. Morrigan cast a spell and Emilia glowed a dark blue colour. The girl blinked in confusion. "Why did you hurt Kitty?" Morrigan took the girls head in her hands and began muttering again.

"Nice shot," Alistair sounded impressed.

Leliana spoke angrily in Orlisain. "I can't believe it almost got control of me. Well done Abby, I'm very glad I went in second this time." She shook her head again.

"How is she?" I asked Morrigan.

"She is alive, and the demon had not the time to posses her."

"Of course I'm alive," Emilia pipped up. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just worried about you."

"Oh," she eyed Sten nervously from the corner of her eye. "Can we go back to my father now?"

"Absolutely," I smiled.

"We have a golem to rescue, yes?" Leliana agreed.

I took a step towards the stairs when I felt my arm being roughly grabbed and Alistair spun me around. I jumped in surprise as he hissed into my ear. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. Sten, could you escort everyone out?"

As soon as our companions and Emilia couldn't be heard anymore Alistair finally looked at me.

"What were you thinking?" he growled. "Do you have any idea how dangerous your little stunt was?"

I reeled back at his unexpected venom. "If you're worried that I might have hit someone I'm sorry-"

"Hit someone! You could have killed Emilia! You have no idea how demon possession works!"

"You're right," I said defensively. "I don't understand how it works. Would you like me to ask you next time for confirmation? Will the demon allow us to argue about the finer points of horse breeding while we are at it?"

"This isn't a game. You made a decision when you could have become possessed yourself. The demon could have killed you in an instant if it had found out what you were doing! The only thing that saved you and _all of us_ was because it was down here for Maker knows how long. What would you have done if someone had died because of this?"

"I...I," I stuttered pitifully. I clutched my bow like a child would a teddy bear for support. "Morrigan was on board with my plan," I grasped at a straw.

He scowled. "If Morrigan told you to walk into a pit of wolves, would you do it?"

"No...What would you have done then?"

He opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything. He closed his mouth and gave a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure." He ran a hand through his hair, getting darkspawn blood in it.

We stood their awkwardly for a long time, until I found my voice again. "I didn't grow up here Alistair. Everything I ever learned, my whole childhood is completely useless to me. I need you to teach me these things so I won't make a mistake like this again."

"I didn't forget, trust me. It's just, harder to think about how much different you are when you are so easy to talk to."

"Thank you."

A small smile played on his lips. "How about we teach each other then? So we can both understand."

"Deal," I said and held out my hand. He took it with a bigger smile.

* * *

><p>I ended up standing in the courtyard of the village, buildings still burning around me, with the control rod in my hands. The golem stood in front of me, it was the first time I had seen it, and I decided that I thought it looked beautiful. It stood a head taller than Sten, but was much bulkier. The head was parked slightly forward, a ring of runes around where the neck would be like a collar. A large single rune on its head was carved in large lines. These same lines covered its body, some smaller than others.<p>

I felt a tiny amount of energy coming of the control rod. I wondered how much energy would come off the golem before I clearly said the command phrase. "Dulen Har."

The runes lit up a light blue instantly, pure energy springing from the statue in front of me. The sound of rocks grinding together filled the air as it's arms fell to its side and it stumbled two steps forward. It looked up, its eyes glowing a white light, the centre brighter then the sides. Like pupils.

Then it spoke. "Ah, it is so nice not to be stuck in that uncomfortable position anymore. Now, where is that infernal chicken? I saw it not a moment ago, I know it escaped the attack. I have a bone to pick with that feathered fiend!"

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "Woah! Slow down there Speedy Gonzales. Could you wait for a second first please?"

It looked at me, at the control rod, and then back at me. "Give a real order," it's voice echoed, like if we were in a tunnel.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been standing here for _eons_ and the first thing it comes up with is "wait a second?" Who says that?"

I looked for something quickly. "Uh, go smash that door in." I pointed at some poor unsuspecting house door.

"NO!" It yelled triumphantly. "Shale is free at last! No master needed!" It ran through us, everyone moving out of the golem's way. The ground shook as it passed, causing Leliana to squeak and grab onto my arms for support.

"It appears as if the control rod might be useless," Morrigan commented astutely. We watched the golem whoop and run through a burning building, and then through another one.

I looked down at the control rod and rolled it in my hand. Sure enough, a small line caught my notice. "It's cracked," I said. "Just a little bit. I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

The golem stopped its rampage and stood in front of us. "That explains it. What a feeling. No more 'get that golem' or 'lift this golem' or 'don't kill that golem!'. But what to do now? It came for me, what did it have in mind?"

"I think it's talking to you," Leliana said as she detached herself from my arm.

"Well, the village was attacked by darkspawn. We came here because we need help to defeat them," I explained.

"Hm, does that mean we will be squishing things?" It asked excitedly.

"I suppose you will be," I smiled at the thought of darkspawn being crushed in the golem's wake.

"Then I will follow it. I haven't anything better to do, and it does sound like fun."

"Welcome to the clan Shale," I said. "My name is-"

"Oh, please don't tell me your name. All you squishy things are all the same to me. I won't remember it."

"Very well Shale," I answered. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not.

"Shale," Alistair mused. "That's ironic."

So we left Honnleath to its destruction, now in a hurry to make up for precious lost time. Outside of Honnleath, Shale was lagging behind when I heard a deranged squawk. I turned to she the golem stare at me and then shrug it's shoulders as if to say "what?". It then moved to catch up with the others. I couldn't help but notice the feathers and blood on the ground, and still stuck to the golem's foot.

_Wonderful. A bird psychotic golem. I guess I can now say I've seen everything. What a group we are turning out to be._

* * *

><p><em>Yes it's different, but I had so much fun writing this. Thanks for the love as always, whether you read, alert, review, follow. EVERYTHING is loved back. Trust me.<em>


	32. A Question of Gender

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend MiiYuKira, a lover of Sten. _

_Bioware copyrighted as always._

* * *

><p><strong>A Question Of Gender<strong>

"Argh!" I cried as I lost grip of my sword for the sixth time that evening. I frowned at it on the ground while Leliana smiled wickedly at me. She had been kind enough to accept my offer of sparring. It soon became a much needed lesson as I had no idea how to go about attacking someone with two weapons. She was incredibly lethal with her twin blades if she needed to be, and that moment was no exception. We -or more like I– were attempting to create a move where Leliana wouldn't be able to wrench my sword from my hands. So far I was having no success, and my fingers felt like they were about to fall off.

"You almost held on that time," Alistair looked up from the cooking pot, obviously amused at my feeble attempts. "In fact, I think you may have held on for more than a second!"

"Thank you for your continued support!" I threw back, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Leliana twirled one of her daggers in her fingers, still grinning. "He's just upset because he has to cook tonight."

"It's about time," I picked up my sword with a most unlady-like grunt. "He's weaseled his way out of it so far."

She laughed, the light sound carrying over the camp. "Again," she commanded.

I crouched into my fighting position once again and waited for her to make the first move. Lodan had taught me to wait for the enemy when I knew they had more experience than me. I had to defend myself before worrying about the offense, looking for flaws they may have. I was one hundred percent sure Leliana was years beyond my skills, and so far, I was failing at finding any flaws. If she had any that is. I was certainly glad she wasn't against me.

She ran at me, giving me just enough time to lift my hand-and-a-half sword for her first blow. She gave a few calculated hits that I barely escaped before scissoring her daggers onto my stupidly outstretched weapon. The bard pulled up, just as I did instead of just watching. There was a sharp, ungodly sound as the three metal objects fought for control. My ears rang and my fingers almost popped, but I held on and my sword was freed.

I looked down at it for a moment childishly, and then began jumping up and down. "I did it! Alistair, did you see that? I did it!"

"Very good my dear!" Bodahn encouraged from the fire. I did happen to notice him rubbing his ear with a small frown, however.

Leliana was doing the exact same thing. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but it did work, no? Good job Abby."

"Let's do it again!" I gushed.

"How about," Alistair said quickly, "you come and eat. Everything is ready anyway."

I skipped over to the area, placing my weapon down in front of my tent, and then sat on the log Sten and Alistair had dragged close to the fire pit. The spring in my step did not go unnoticed.

"It is happy for its minuscule accomplishment," Shale noted. It was not a question. "It is a wonder then that every time you find yourself alive each day that you perform a jig."

I winked at the golem. "Maybe I usually do, but I haven't choreographed a new one lately to celebrate the addition of you."

It grunted. "I doubt that."

I laughed. The past few days had been interesting to say the least. Shale was very blunt, as Alistair liked to put it. I thought of it as honest. Very honest. To no one's surprise, Sten got along very well with the stone giant, though both barely spoke more than a few short sentences to each other. Morrigan was fascinated with the golem, but she pestered it too much and I had to separate them. Shale claimed to remember nothing past its time before Honnleath. Other than that I now knew it hated birds more than I had originally thought.

It wasn't sure what to make of me. When I told the golem about my own past it had trouble wrapping its stone head around the idea. Even after I showed it my phone, it just seemed more confused.

"To me, all you soft squishy things are the same. Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"Well, just don't try to sneak up on me, because I will be able to sense you coming," I reminded.

"Yes, I do suppose that will make you different," it relented.

* * *

><p>I grabbed the bowl eagerly from Alistair's offering hand and shoved a large spoonful into my mouth. I immediately regretted doing so.<p>

I looked down at the bowl, into the grey liquid that stared back unappetizingly. I swallowed slowly, trying not to gag, and exchanged a look with Leliana, as she had just eaten some as well. Her face probably looked like a mirror image of mine; like my mouth had been violated.

"This meal is unsatisfactory," Sten announced before I could get his attention.

Morrigan coughed violently, almost dropping her bowl in the process.

"Well, it isn't Abby's cooking," the ex-templar defended.

"That's an understatement," Morrigan said dryly, frowning at Sandal who was gulping down the goop.

"If it makes you feel any better," I offered," I've had worse."

"Uh, thanks Abby, I think," he said, looking unconvinced.

"No, really," I said at everyone's doubtful-and in Alistair's case, hurt-gazes. "My aunt made this zucchini meatloaf combination. The worst vegetable in the world in the most disgusting attempt at a dish in the world. And she made me eat the whole thing! Literally the grossest thing ever invented." My stomach rolled at the mere mention of it. Or it could have just been the stew.

"Meatloaf? What kind of food is that? Meat in bread?" Leliana asked. She had the good graces to sip a bit of stew.

"Not far from it."

"That does not sound appetizing," Sten agreed. Morrigan, however, through her bowl into the bush quickly and stomped off to her own camp.

I ended up eating all of my stew, even going as far to getting another bowl full. I was just so hungry. I earned a smile from Alistair for my actions, and later that night, a full hour in the bush from indigestion issues of the second kind.

It was agreed by everyone the next day that Alistair was off the hook from cooking duty then on out.

* * *

><p>Another night. Another watch. I was paired up with Sten again to my contentment. I enjoyed my conversations with Leliana and Alistair, but my nights with Morrigan and Sten were spent in blissful silence. Morrigan had commented on my lack of speaking, and I had told her that though people spoke a lot, it didn't mean they were saying anything. I think she liked that.<p>

To my surprise, this night was different.

"I don't understand," Sten said as dubiously as his deep voice would allow. "You look like a woman."

I blinked a few times to get adjusted to the darkness, as I had been staring at the fire. I tried to figure out how to respond to that before answering. "Could you elaborate? Do you not understand why I am a woman, or that I am one?"

His violet eyes looked over me. "You are a warrior. Woman cannot be warriors. Women are farmers, merchants, and priests, nothing more."

"Leliana is a warrior in her own way, as is Morrigan," I countered.

"More things I do not understand."

"Well," I sighed softly, "I guess if fate had not intervened, I would not be what I am today. I became a warrior so I could survive, and in turn, so I can defeat the Blight," my voice faltered at the end.

"What would you have been if not a warrior, then?" he sounded genuinely curious, I thought.

"I wanted to…" I stopped, unsure how to explain something as general as biology. "I wanted to study animals and how they interacted with each other and the environment."

"Animals are simple," he gestured to the warhound sleeping at my feet. "They live and die by the laws of the world around them. Is that not enough?"

"Not for humans. By now you must know that our search for knowledge can be our greatest trait, and our most fatal flaw. Just look at Shale, that mage died because of his experimentation on the golem." I knew Shale was listening, it claimed to not be able to sleep. However, it had made it very clear that it would have a turn on night watch just like everyone else. If it had heard what I had said, it gave no indication of it.

"True," was all the kossith said. He was quiet for a time before he spoke again. "You said you wanted to be this studier of animals. You were not given this role?"

"No. Didn't you want to be a warrior when you were…younger?" I figured the term "little" never applied to the massive humanoid.

"The Qun decided my fate before I was born, as it should be," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? What if you hadn't been able to become a warrior?" _Do they have small kossith?_ I thought to myself.

"Then I would have been trained into another part of Qun. There is a place for everything."

"How…efficient," I finally said. I wondered what it would be like to live in a world like that, in a place where everything about your life was planned out. Sten seemed happy, if one could call it that.

Surprised on how off topic we became, I tried to lead us back. "Are you still confused about my being a woman?"

"You are a warrior, yet you distaste every life we take," he observed.

I uncrossed my legs to keep them from falling asleep. "I do."

"That is a weakness you cannot afford to keep if we are to succeed," he said harshly. "It is one thing to enjoy killing, that is unacceptable. To struggle to keep yourself alive is also undesirable. You must learn to reach a balance."

"I know, you are absolutely right. I just don't know how to yet."

"It is a place you must find one your own. No one can help you with that," he said. He looked at the fire, signaling the end of the conversation for good this time. I knew because that was how he usually cut Alistair off. I didn't mind, he had given me a lot to think about.

A cold wind caused me to shiver, and bit my lip. Winter was coming soon, and I was not looking forward to traveling in it. _Just another thing that will get in our way. What else could happen?_


	33. A First Time For Everything

_Bioware copyrighted._

* * *

><p><strong>A First Time For Everything<strong>

Despite my worries about the coming winter, travel was steady. The air was filled with our chatter, or Morrigan arguing with Alistair or Leliana. Leliana learned quickly to keep her mouth shut when the witch went too far. Alistair, on the other hand, couldn't let anything go. It usually took someone telling them to shut up to stop their bickering. I finally told them to can it myself, which worked, until Alistair asked me what exactly "can it" meant.

I almost had a cow when Leliana spoke some Orlesian under her breath one evening. It sounded like French, but there was definitely differences. I asked her to speak more of it, and after a brief moment of surprise, she obliged. I recognized words and phrases, and excitedly told her so.

"There is a place that must be similar to Orlais," I said with a smile, "called France, and in my home country, an area called Quebec that is mostly French speaking. I know the basics, but I'd love if you could teach me Orlesian!"

"I think that is a wonderful idea. It has been a long time since anyone has spoken to me in Orlesian," the bard smiled back at me. "Let me hear what you know, and we can begin."

* * *

><p>We finally got to see Shale in action when a group of unlucky bandits crossed our paths. They flew through the air like dolls, only to land and be mauled by Helíos. It was very impressive team work, but terrifying to watch.<p>

"Remind me not to get in your way," Alistair commented, staring at the remains of a man that had hit a nearby rock. From the looks of it, he had died instantly. "I don't think I would look very good splattered against a rock like that. I don't have the figure for it."

"I would beg to differ," Morrigan said, but her heart wasn't in it. She was looking at the body and then Shale carefully.

I would have laughed at the Warden's joke if it hadn't been so dark. I was also trying not to gag from all of the other bodies and the smell of death.

"Let's go," I finally croaked. Sten looked at me harshly, but I ignored him. I knew I was being pathetic, but I wasn't going to get better instantly.

* * *

><p>We saw many refugees as well on the road. Mostly they avoided our small group, so either Leliana or I talked to them to get news, if there was anything new to be heard.<p>

"Lothering is no more," Leliana told us quietly one afternoon.

"Ah," Bodahn sighed heavily. "I'm sorry to see it go. It was a quaint little village, and the people were good souls."

"I'm so sorry Leliana," I put my hand on her shoulder. She gave a sad smile and put her hand over top of mine. I motioned for the others to move on ahead to give her some privacy.

"Would you like me to say a prayer?" Alistair whispered as soon as the non-believers were out of earshot. Leliana sniffed and nodded slowly.

He cleared his throat before speaking and bowed his head. "Maker find a place for all of the brave, kind and unwavering servants of Him that gave their lives in His name to protect the innocent. May He forgive their sins, and may He show a road to freedom and safety to those that survived, and have a place at His side for those that did not. In your name, the Maker."

Everything was silent for a moment. Even the birds did not sing while Leliana cried. "That was beautiful Alistair, I thank you," she finally said. She wiped her eyes, and then went to join the rest of the group, already out of sight to us.

"That was beautiful," I agreed softly. "Do they teach poetry in the Chantry?"

He looked down at his boots sheepishly. "Well, no. It was just a simple prayer. The templars are taught them just in case one of us falls in battle."

"It doesn't matter, it was very sweet." I grabbed his hand," Come on, we're falling behind."

* * *

><p>It was raining –again- the morning that we arrived at the docks to the tower. For the past few days we had been able to see it over the trees, adding to my excitement at getting the first treaty done, and to my dread because of the templars we were going to meet. Alistair distracted me with the promise of a warm bed, food I didn't have to cook, and beer.<p>

"Ale," he corrected. "You can't say that here. People will notice," he smiled.

"Alistair, do you really think people aren't going to notice us already?" Leliana rescued me.

"Well, maybe. Don't have to add to it is all," he tried to argue.

"If I may ask it a favor, if the other squishy things will stop antagonizing it," Shale grumbled behind me.

"What can I do for you Shale?"

"It may be wise if I accompanied it to the tower. If it is expected to be poked and prodded, I may as well go along with it. The circle may know something about my past. It is known to have a collection of knowledge, unless I am wrong."

"That," I looked around the golem at the lake, and then the shabby brown boat sitting at the dock, "was the plan. You and Alistair can join me, unless anyone else wants to come too?"

Everyone's head followed my lead, looked back, and a chorus of no's reached my ears.

"Fantastic, try not to spend our entire bag of money okay?"

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious. How have you never had ale before?"<p>

I looked down at the cup that had been recently shoved into my hand. Complementary with the dinner, I had been told. "Technically, I have," I said to Leliana. "Just not _here._"

"Then today is your lucky day," Alistair announced, "courtesy of the Spoiled Princess." He may have had more than the complementary one.

I looked down at the cup again, having trouble diving into it unlike him. I wanted to, but I figured that the alcohol safety protocols in Ferelden were kind of lacking compared to home. Plus, by the look of the edges, the cup had probably been cleaned twice in the past decade. My inner germ freak was starting to cringe.

"Come on Abby," Leliana encouraged. "Stop looking at it like it has six legs." She had definitely had more than one.

I licked my lips and inhaled the scent, finding the usual booze smell, and something else I didn't want to guess. Bringing up the mug, I thought I saw something with six legs, but it was just a giant piece of dirt. Taking a long, slow sip, I found the taste not unpleasant. The worst beer I had ever had, but the best in a long time.

"I guess it's okay," I said with a grin.

Alistair waved over the female dwarf serving us. "Another round for the three of us, if you please."

I had just finished my second when Sten spoke up, still holding his first drink that I doubted had even been thought about. "How is it that you managed to adapt to this place?"

Leliana's eyes light up. "Oh, yes please! I want to hear this story!"

_It's like he knows what drinking does to me. Clever guy._ I thought before speaking. "Really, I still haven't, as you all have seen firsthand. I remember falling in a cave, and then next thing I know I'm in a cabin with two strange men, well one man, and an elf. I guess the elf, Lodan, had found me in the forest, and the man, Tanin, was an apostate who nursed me back to health. They both taught me about Ferelden and Thedas."

"Good thing Morrigan isn't around to hear that hm?" Leliana nudged Alistair playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "That's all she needs to hear, that good apostates are rescuing people from death."

I shifted uncomfortably, painfully aware that I was still under Sten's watchful gaze.

"Who taught you to fight then?" Leliana asked, and then gulped down more ale.

"Lodan did. I could already use a bow to some extent, but the sword work came later."

"Well I'm glad you made it," Alistair said, "Cheers to Abigail; the girl from another world!"

"Yeah, we live in constant fear everyday and there's a Blight running rampant across the country, but I guess I'm glad I'm still alive."

"But you wouldn't have met us," he waved his arm at the table we were all scrunched around. "We must be the most interesting people in Thedas!"

"I would find that hard to believe," Sten muttered.

We laughed, the alcohol in our systems keeping us light and free of his negativity.

A short while later I made my way up to my room, kind of proud of myself for being able to walk straight compared to the amount of drinking the three of us had managed to do. It felt nice to be able to relax and laugh with people again, it felt like home.

A pang in my chest made short work of the happiness I had created. I suddenly missed my friends and home so much it hurt. I sat down on the ground and told myself not to cry, forcing back the memories that usually flooded my mind. I pushed myself back up and opened the door to Morrigan's and my room.

The witch was already fast asleep on the far bed, the blankets rising and falling gently. She seemed so peaceful, the usual scowl on her face gone. She looked really pretty with her black hair down. I wondered to myself if that what she looked like all the time at her mother's hut.

Then it hit me in a wave. I had been so stupid. All this time I had been so selfish, being sad and miserable just like in the hallway about being dropped in the middle of this chaos, all the while everyone else was in the same position. Alistair had grown up in the Chantry with no family, Morrigan hated her mother who had forced her to come with us, Leliana was from Orlais, hiding in Lothering from some past mistake which had just burned to the ground, Sten was far from home, unable or unwilling to go back, and Shale had no idea what its own history was. Even my dog had it worse than I did. Then there was Lodan, who had cared for me when he had been exiled from his own people.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, cringing at how oily it felt. Leliana had shared soap with me, but it wasn't the same to Lodan's recipe, something I hadn't had the chance to recreate. I sat on my bed and took off my leathers and changed into plain clothes, kicking myself for being selfish.

_From now on, no more complaining. _

Giggling in the hallway caught my attention just as I pulled back the blankets on my own bed. I opened the door to see Alistair helping Leliana to her room.

The bard giggled again. "I'll be needing assistance out of my armour as well, if you would."

Alistair turned a bright shade of pink. "Uh, can't you do it yourself?"

I fought a smile, and came to his rescue. "I'll help you Leliana." I took her arm from the blushing man and put her to bed.

"Thank the Maker," Alistair said as I closed her door. "I owe you one Abby."

"Only your soul will do," I said wickedly. "But seriously, I think I still owe you for all the times you've saved me. What are you at? Forty?"

He laughed. "What can I say, I think you are more cut out to be a diplomat. It's a very important job," he said gravely. "Sweet dreams peacekeeper, if you can."

"Alistair, wait," I said before he could open his own door. He turned back to me with an inquiring eyebrow raised. I rolled on the balls of my feet, and then walked over and hugged him. He held his arms out at his side awkwardly for a moment, and then embraced me as well.

"I'm so glad you are here. I couldn't do this without you. Without any of you," I whispered to him.

He nodded, and I let go and went to my room, and closed the door, feeling warm and fuzzy. I did need him, and everyone else. This wasn't going to be easy, but for once, I felt like it was possible. It didn't' seem like a mountain I couldn't climb, it had suddenly become much easier.

* * *

><p><em>I'm back! So sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm sure you all know how bad certain classes can be. Now I am free and can start updating regularly again! Thanks again everyone, I feel the love.<em>


	34. Not Wise to Anger the Golem

**_So I absolutely love Shale. So much. So fun to write. Love her 3 Just thought I should throw that out there._**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Wise To Anger The Golem<strong>

"It must get over it's fear of templars. It does travel with one," Shale pointed out uselessly.

"I don't fear them Shale," I answered, "my head really hurts when I'm around them." I watched the ex-templar in question flail at the man at the dock, also another templar.

It was early twilight, the stars just fading as the sun came up over the lake. It was an amazing sight to see the light rays play against the tower in the distance, despite the fact that I was slightly hungover from last night. Alistair was hopeful that we would only be gone for a day or two, even with the experimentation that was expected on Shale and I.

"We are about to embark onto that silly looking raft taking us to a place infested with templars. What is its plan once we get there?"

"Um, I wasn't trying to think about it," I admitted.

"It seems to do a lot of that, or lack thereof," it grunted. The golem was silent for a moment, "Does it not hurt to be around the other squishy warden? One would assume so because of its past."

I hadn't thought of that before either. I had spent so much time with Alistair and I had been pain free since Lothering. What was the difference between him and the rest of the templars?

"No, he doesn't bother me at all," I said. I looked up at the golem seriously. "For someone who says they don't want to know our information, you sure do pay attention."

Shale just grunted.

"He won't let us cross!" Alistair's angry voice reached my ears from behind me. "I told him we were here on official Grey Warden business and he laughed at me. The bastard thinks he's the Queen of Antiva!" he fumed.

I looked around Alistair to the "Queen" in question. "He must have spent a lot on work or magic to look like a real man, ironic really."

He gaped for a second at me, and then understanding flooded his face. "Oh, very funny," he said sarcastically. "Your humour must be legendary."

I ignored him. "Our turn Shale. Let's try to butter up the Queen."

"It would not be wise to put that man in butter at all. I fail to see how that could help its current situation," Shale commented in deadpan.

"Oh Shale," was all I said. "Come on Alistair."

As soon as we stepped onto the dock, the man visibly paled. I smiled, happy to have Shale by my side, if only to scare people. The throbbing started as I expected, but it wasn't as bad as I remembered it, Shale's soothing magic pulsated gently over the feeling, as if it was trying to wash the feeling out. A shield against the templars power. When we stopped in front of him, I noticed his eyes were dilated, as if he was going through withdrawal.

"Ah! Back again are we?" he squeaked, his voice annoyingly high and childlike compared to his large stature. "And you brought friends," he said to Alistair. The word friends was kind of stretched as he looked at Shale. "But I still can't let you across, not even if you had a pet dragon to top it all off!"

"Pet?" Shale asked haughtily. "Is the annoying squishy thing suggesting I am no better than an animal to be lead around?"

The templar blinked and then suddenly realized he had pissed off a giant talking rock. "No! That's not what I mea-"

"That's what he was trying to get past you," I said quickly, cutting the man off, faking indifference all the while. "He just figured you wouldn't be able to understand."

"The nerve!" Shale thundered, towering over the templar and jabbed at his armour with a thick rock finger. "It shall take us across this infernal water body, or it will soon find itself underneath it!"

"Alright! I'll take you!" he peeped, backing up dangerously close to the edge of the dock. He rubbed a hand over his now slightly dented breastplate. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Alistair looked at me in disbelief as I gave him the thumbs up, and a very angry golem muttered about the "annoying squishy thing's lack of manners".

* * *

><p>The ride across the lake was mercifully peaceful; not a ripple passed over its great expanse. I worried about Shale's weight, but the little boat did not make a noise as we went came closer and closer to our first goal. I was beyond excited, our first treaty would be accepted, and we had little to no troubles so far, other than gaining the stone golem.<p>

"You aren't smiling are you?" Alistair's voice teased.

I flashed a fake toothy grin at him. "Am I not allowed too? My apologies sir, it won't happen again."

"On the contrary, m'lady, I quite enjoyed the sight," he bowed his head dramatically.

My cheeks heated a little despite the cool morning air. "That's very sweet Alistair. Thank you." I moved over closer to him, careful not to rock the boat. "Keep me warm please," I demanded gently.

"If the little lady says so, I shall oblige," he laughed.

"I'm not little!"

"You are so little, it ceases to amaze me how you can pick up that sword and manage to hit anything," he poked my arm. "Must be magic. Your arms are like twigs!"

I tried to squirm away, but he closed his arms easily around me. "Let me go! I don't want to be harassed in this manner," I said playfully.

"You aren't even trying."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Shale growled. "I can barely stand the sight of the pair of you. Not to mention the fact that the boat is starting to go off course because of your childishness."

Alistair looked around, and slowly let me go. "I think its lying. We are right in front of the dock."

"Excellent," I said, trying to be somewhat professional again. "Let's go get us an army!"

We left the templar at the dock and made our way to the tower on a well worn path. The entrance to the tower was enormous, two large doors made out of steel covered it. As I got closer intricate carvings became clearer, covering every inch of the giant doors. A small blue luminance glowed off of them.

"Can you feel it?" Alistair asked me.

"Feel what?" I squinted at the doors, trying to figure out if the lighting was causing the glow or if it was my imagination playing with me.

"The doors are sealed magically so they can only be opened by non-magical people," he explained. "It's so mages can't leave without an escort. Can you feel the magic?"

I shook my head, only feeling the soothing sensation of Shale as clear as a bell. "Shale is probably masking it."

"Close your eyes and try to separate the feeling. This could be good practice."

I did as I was told and focused on the presence of the stone giant beside me, and attempted to look beyond it. All I could feel was Shale's magic, constant and bright. I wasn't sure what to do, I just stood there, sensing. I was about to give up when I felt a small pulse, so weak I almost missed it. I waited and the pulse happened again. So tiny it was, dark and almost impossible to feel. "Wow," I breathed. I opened my eyes to see Alistair open the massive doors. "I felt something! It's amazing."

He didn't answer, his face grim as he turned back to me. "What I see now? Not amazing."

* * *

><p>Mages secretly using blood magic. Abominations running rampant through the tower. Templars and mages alike dead. That was what greeted us in the tower. My face must have been beyond shocked as the leader, the Knight-Commander, filled me in on the situation.<p>

"We have called for the Right of Annulment," the older man, Gregoir said with his arms folded.

"You're going to destroy the tower," Alistair said quietly, purely for my benefit.

"We came here for help against the Blight. We need the mages help. Is there nothing that can be done?" I said calmly, surprising myself. On the inside I was screaming. The templars everywhere weren't helping either, Shale no longer helping compared to the number of wounded mage hunters.

The Knight-Commander sighed heavily. "Look at my men. This is our final hour, we fight no more. And if we were to go on, how are we supposed to know friend from foe? Mages _I _trusted my entire life have tainted themselves with demons and blood magic. The tower," he hesitated, "the tower can no longer stand."

_He doesn't want this to happen._ I thought. "We have to do something," I said aloud. "Let us into the tower to see if there are any survivors. Please," I pleaded.

Gregoir gave me a long, tired stare. "If I was to let you in, I cannot open those doors. Not until I hear the First Enchanter himself. I can't afford to wait for you, if the Right of Annulment arrives, the tower falls."

"I understand completely," I said seriously. Panic blossomed in my chest. Everything I feared was beyond that door. Blood magic and the mages that used it. There was nothing else I could do, we needed the mages, even if there wasn't many left.

The templar nodded. "Open the door," he commanded, and two men opened the doors silently. I looked at Alistair and he smiled bleakly at me. I straightened up and lead him and Shale through the door, it closing behind us with a final thud that echoed through the tower.


	35. Survivors

_Don't worry kids, I'm always writing. Never stopping :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Survivors<strong>

"It has made an interesting decision," Shale said lightly.

"Oh?" I tried not to let my voice shake. I felt the magic everywhere, above, below, and directly in front of me, as if it was waiting for me to walk into the unknown. It was not the feeling that bothered me, but just the sheer amount of it that pressed against my mind. It made me feel small and insignificant.

"So many things could go wrong in such a situation, but it seems it will press on anyway. A brave, but foolish endeavour."

"So glad we brought you along," Alistair said sarcastically.

"I would hope so. Without me, the pair of you would surely fail. Why has it stopped, I see no obstacle," Shale grumbled as it almost ran into me.

"Abby? What's wrong?" Alistair asked placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

I pointed at the wall in front of us, my body ridged. It was covered in a fleshy like substance from the ground to the ceiling, large bulbous protrusions coming out in different directions. Red liquid-I couldn't bring myself to think it was blood- streamed down slowly and pooled in the floor. It was as if someone had taken a human being and turned them inside out.

"It's from the abominations," Alistair explained grimly. He whispered it as if we were surrounded by enemies. I clutched at my bow tightly as if to gain some comfort.

"We better keep going," I managed.

We didn't get far around the circle of the first floor before Alistair said he heard something in one of the rooms, what he said was the sleeping quarters for the younger mages. Slowly, he opened the door and told me to be ready. I carefully drew my bow, and nodded to confirm I would cover him.

He rushed in, Shale and I right behind him, and we ran into a deserted room, save for a young red haired boy who promptly screamed and threw up his hands in terror.

"Well hello there," Alistair said awkwardly, gently putting down his sword. "I can imagine we all look deranged and scary, but I promise you, we actually aren't demons."

The boy whimpered keeping his hands outstretched in front of him as if to ward us off. "D-don't come any closer," he commanded. "Or you'll end u-up like them."

I looked at the scene around me to figure out what he could have possibly meant, but immediately regretted doing so. What was supposed to be sleeping quarters was a cramped and destroyed room. Bunk beds were flipped on their sides, blood covered anything and everything. The worst part, however, was the bodies. Beyond recognition, the burnt condition of each one had left them completely black, unable to show whether the owner had been male or female. Naked charred bodies covered the floor, some in sickly positions. Armoured bodies had melted metal stuck to them from some great heat source, creating sharp and clean structures, complete with dark red blood gleaming on the surface.

I carefully brought the string back towards the bow as not to startle the poor boy. "Are you alright? Are you hurt at all?"

He looked at me in a panic and screamed again. "Go away demon! You can't fool me!" he sobbed loudly.

"I'm not a demon," I said gently, "would a demon have a golem following her?" I beckoned at Shale and stepped aside to let the boy have a look.

"Hm," Shale grunted. "I am to be shown off like a prize then? Whoopee." Nonetheless, the golem moved forward, causing the boy to lower his arms slowly. As he did, I noticed that the air around him became a shade darker, as if a light had been turned off. The buzz in my head died a little, and then I realized he had been trying to protect himself with a magical shield.

_Cool._

"Whoa," the boy breathed, and then blushed as if he was ashamed of being enthralled with the golem.

"That was my first reaction too," I said with a smile.

Alistair motioned for my pack. "Are you hungry?" The boy nodded. Alistair grabbed a loaf of bread and tore off an end.

"I want her to give it to me templar," the boy tried to force out harshly. In the end it sounded more like a squeak.

I blinked in surprise, but took the bread from Alistair, and gently gave it to the red-headed boy. "He's not all bad. Just his cooking," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

The boy's eyes flicked up to mine, "He's a templar," and then kept eating, as if that was the end all for that conversation.

Slightly uncomfortable, I sat down next to him on the destroyed bed. "Have you been here alone all this time?"

"No," he said between mouthfuls. "I was with the others you see. Enchanter Wynne said we should all stick together, so we all stayed in the big hall. Then a fire demon came and Petra got caught. Enchanter Wynne tried to save her and-"the boys lips started to quiver, "she fell. I ran away. I know it wasn't a very brave thing to do, I was just so scared."

He started to cry in earnest, dropping his piece onto the floor. I put my arms around him gently, letting him nestle his head close to me when he did. "It's alright now," I soothed. "You're safe with us now."

"If there are others left," Alistair motioned to me, "we need to find them."

"You can't leave!" the boy's eyes widened, absolutely mortified by the idea.

I rubbed his arm, trying to reassure him. "What's your name little man?"

"David," he wiped his nose with his robe, muffling his response.

"We aren't going anywhere David, but we do need to find out if there are any more mages that are lost like you. We don't want anyone feeling left behind now do we?"

He shook his head and breathed a heavy sigh as I unattached myself from him. Alistair looked at me like he was about to say something, but must have thought better of it.

"Do not think about pining the pip-squeak on me. I shall hardly see him while walking. It would not be pleased if I accidentally squashed it underneath me," Shale remarked dryly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Shale," I tried saying lightly. David stood close to me, obviously terrified by the golem's passive threat.

* * *

><p>The bedroom we found David in was a walk in the park compared to the Great Hall.<p>

Just as we entered the Hall, a rage demon was locked in battle with a white haired woman, and was losing. With a great wave of her hand and staff, ice appeared out of nowhere, covering the demon so fast the flames on its body froze. The demon's entire body was covered, it's face contorted with the only feeling it ever knew, a clawed hand reaching for the mage it had battled. The woman swung her staff like a baseball bat, shattering the entire ice block into tiny shards. She breathed heavily for a tense moment as if the demon might return, but relaxed slowly. Young children and a few young adults came forward and surrounded her. Murmurs of "are you alright?" and "could that be the last one?" echoed in the large Hall. It was also covered in blood and bodies.

"Enchanter Wynne!" David yelled and ran at the woman. She looked up in amazement as the red head ran through the small crowd of children straight toward her. "You aren't dead!"

"No little one," her voice was soft and comforting. "Takes much more than a few demons to be rid of me. Where have you-"she looked up and saw the two of us standing awkwardly in the doorway, and Shale.

Suddenly the old mage was all business. "Everyone behind me." The children dutifully listened, the adults forming a protective circle around them. Only David didn't do as he was told. "You!" she said sharply, staring at me. I was trying to figure out what she could mean when it dawned on me; she was the woman at Ostagar I had waved at manically.

"Don't come any closer!" she warned. "Take another step, and I swear I will strike you down where you stand!"

"No Enchanter Wynne!" David protested. "They saved me, don't hurt them!"

"We found him in a room not far from here," I explained. "He was scared you had fallen in battle."

She looked down at the little boy for a moment, and then back to us. "It would seem that I am in debt to you. To all three of you," she said taking in Alistair and Shale. She gave the golem a particularly calculated look, as if she was trying to find its weakness. I didn't doubt for a moment that she had found one. "You were both at Ostagar," she motioned her head to Alistair. It was not a question but a statement. "I am Wynne, Enchanter and mage of the Circle, as you have surely figured out, and these children are under my protection. I'm assuming the templars have opened the door, but why? Has Gergoir mounted a counter attack?"

"Not exactly," I said uneasily. "I am Abigail of the Grey Wardens, the templars opened the door for us only.

"Alistair, also of the Grey Wardens. Pleasure considering the circumstance," the warden tried lightly. It didn't come out to well.

"And this is Shale," I motioned to the golem with my hand.

"The templars!" the woman wasted no time, "do they have the Right of Annulment?"

"They are expecting it."

"So Gergoir thinks the Circle is beyond hope. He probably assumes we are all dead," the enchanter started pacing. "They abandon us to our fate, but trapped as we are, we have survived. If they invoked the Right, however, we will not be able to stand against them. If Uldred had not…" the woman stopped talking and pacing, rubbing her face with her hand, "I will not stand by and watch the Circle fall to one man's pride and stupidity."

I looked at Alistair. "What can we expect in the rest of the building?"

His face darkened. "I've never been in a sacked Circle before, but in the chantry we heard…terrible stories. It won't be anything friendly I can guarantee that. Abominations at least, demons of all sorts…"

I sighed heavily. I had never willingly lead myself or people into such a dangerous situation. For the first time I thought to myself _I cannot do this_. But then I saw the terrified faces of the children behind the adult mages, and even the worried, exhausted faces of the adults themselves, and Alistair's waiting face, and I made up my mind.

"We want to help," I announced.

The enchanter looked up with surprise, and possibly relief. "I can't tell you how much that means to me Warden. I cannot tell you what we may face, but if we succeed, I know Gergoir will tell his men to back down. He would not want to see this tower fall."

I remembered the look of absolute failure on the leaders face, and nodded. "Lead on, Enchanter Wynne."

* * *

><p><em>University is the culprit of my long vacation from fanfic, not one I wanted, I hope to write more, I promise. ~MM<em>


	36. A Climb to Despair

**A Climb to Despair **

The next biggest room was a library that had books all the way up to the huge ceiling. I would have loved to spend more time in it pouring over the large books if it had not been covered with dead bodies and pools of blood. The bodies sprang to life as soon as we came near, but with a quick arrow throw the chest or slash of the sword, they fell back to the ground instantly. Shale had to one up us by smashing the possessed bodies into the ground.

"Another sign of abomination takeover," Alistair told me grimly.

"Those aren't…the people from the tower are they?" I asked quietly so the enchanter wouldn't hear.

He nodded sadly. "A mage did this with blood magic. Horrible, horrible fate."

"Come wardens," Wynne commanded, "we don't have much time." She opened another gigantic set of doors to reveal a staircase.

"How many floors are there?" I enquired.

"Pigeon shit!" Shale hissed in its strange echoed voice. The three of us looked back and watched it struggling to climb up the stairs. The steps weren't wide enough, so Shale had to practically crawl.

"Four," the mage answered, much to Shale's displeasure.

* * *

><p>"There's a man on the other side of the door," I whispered. "Is he possessed?"<p>

Wynne pushed me out of the way. "It's Owain! He can't be possessed, he's tranquil," she explained. She walked with purpose to the man in question, Shale following behind.

"Oh," I said looking at Alistair with a question on my lips. He uncomfortably regarded me and then went over to the man as well.

"Owain," Wynne exclaimed, obviously relieved, "you could have come downstairs and asked me to pull down the barrier for you."

"There were many demons," the man said completely mono-tone. "It was not safe until now. I am busy cleaning the tower." His lack of fear, compared to the topic, was slightly off putting.

"Shouldn't you be hiding? The Circle isn't safe," I said. By the looks of the room "cleaning" was going very slowly.

"The demons, though at first many and violent, would not be able to possess me. Though I do not want to die, I cannot fear death."Owain didn't look like any mage I had ever seen before. He didn't _feel_ like any mage I had felt before either. It was like he was completely normal, except for the fact that he had said his proclamation with a straight face and not Braveheart style.

"You can go downstairs Owain," Wynne motioned to the stairs, "Pytra and some of the other apprentices are in the great hall."

"I must continue cleaning," he said without batting an eye. The man turned and started to pick up charred books off the floor and put them into a nice pile, as if he was going to sort them later.

"What an odd creature," Shale blurted out.

"We must hurry wardens," the enchanter said briskly, ignoring the golems comment. "The doorway forward is blocked, but this will make it easier for us. The demons won't have anywhere to go. This will help to make sure we have eradicated all of them on this floor." The mage moved into the next room, walking with renewed purpose.

We followed her, but once she was out of earshot sufficiently, I cocked my head towards Alistair. "What was that all about? Does that mage have a medical condition? Is he autistic?"

"If that means he is Tranquil, then yes. But since you have mentioned before there was no magic at your home, then you would be wrong. He was a mage, but he has been stripped of his emotions and desires. Usually only the most dangerous of mages go through the ritual."

"What?" I breathed. Sympathy bloomed across my chest, and I put a hand against it, trying to hold onto the feeling. "He isn't even human anymore." The idea was so vile and outlandish, it started to make me angry.

"Sometimes it has to be done."

I heard the uncomfortable tone in his voice, but the anger threatened to explode it hurt so much. "How could you let this happen?" I yelled at him.

"Not to interrupt its very important conversation, but there seems to be a fiery beast blocking our way," Shale announced.

That was all the warning I was given before a creature wreathed in flames tackled the golem. _Rage demon_, I thought, remembering Alistair's lessons. The golem and demon wrestled on the floor oddly, the demon not quite in a physical form in all areas, so Shale was in a state of being on and off the floor at the same time. The rock that Shale was made out of was already becoming red from the heat.

I violently unsheathed my sword to help just as Shale managed to push the demon off of it into a cabinet that burst into flames instantly. I took advantage of this and made the biggest mistake of my life by shoving my sword into what looked to be its face.

I didn't have time to scream out in pain from the heat as ice covered the demon, cabinet, and my arm just as the demon started to roar. Then I screamed out as the cold numbed any feeling I had.

"Don't move," Alistair's careful voice said beside my ear quietly.

"That was foolish," Wynne reprimanded, "I could have dealt with the demon faster if your golem had not interfered."

I had a retort building in in my throat, but I could feel myself blacking out. A quick slap from an armoured glove fixed that.

"Thanks," I managed, blinking away tears. My vision tunnelled again so I only saw my frozen arm connected to the demon, still wailing in stationary pain.

"Shale," Alistair continued on without acknowledging me, unless I had been too quiet. "Can you help me shatter the ice? I'll make a nick where her sword ends, so if you hit it the cabinet it won't shatter her arm."

_Shatter her arm_ worried me the most, jerking me back to conciseness better than a slap in the face could.

"Hurry warden, she's going to lose her arm," the enchanter's voice strained.

I didn't hear anything else but the pounding of Shale's feet and then the shattering of ice. The arm started to fall as my legs gave out, but Alistair's arms came into my vision as he caught the chunk of ice, arm, sword, demon head and all.

"I have it warden," the mage said, taking the chunk and instantly melting away at it with her magic. Within moments, a large puddle collected on the floor, and I felt the pain of my burnt arm. I started to whimper despite my best efforts.

"You are very lucky warden," Wynne commented, "if I had wasted any more time casting the spell, I'm afraid these burns would be much more serious."

"I'm sorry this is slowing us down," I my voice cracked as the pain spiked.

"I would have been a fool to think we would be free on injuries from this venture. We have been lucky so far with only scrapes and bruises. There, I shall begin healing now."

I looked over to see what she was doing and immediately regretted doing so. The mage was using her magic to peel away the dead skin, letting it drop to the floor. Instead of the usual energy burst I felt when Morrigan healed me, a wave of nausea hit.

"How is my weapon?" I asked, quickly looking away from the gruesome limb that was my arm.

Alistair was checking it over, "Looks like steel to me."

I started and gave a meek laugh. "That was the weakest attempt at humour you've made yet."

"Ah, but it worked didn't it?" he winked at me.

A rush of energy brought my arm back to life, and as always I gasped.

"Warden, Alistair is it? If you could refrain from making any more jokes I would appreciate it. It makes for better concentration on my part," the enchanter said lightly.

Alistair blinked in confusion as I smiled and repressed a giggle.

* * *

><p>We moved on after I gave a few practice swings with my sword. The skin was pink and fragile, but we had no choice but to move on. Wynne was already becoming tired from her constant spell casting, and I worried about how much longer she would be able to keep up.<p>

"I recognize all of them," she whispered to us as she peaked through the door to the next level, "They were with Uldred when he started his uprising."

"Do we have a plan to get around them?" I asked. I looked through the door as well to take in the scene. The room was complete carnage just like the rest of the tower. However, instead of a demon or the dead occupying it, three mages in robes were quietly discussing something.

"This is the only way forward."

"I can take away their magic, but that could make them desperate," Alistair offered, "we don't want to give them any reason to use blood magic."

"No indeed," the mage agreed, "I will create a distraction, and your golem and Alistair can run at them while they are down. This way they won't have a chance to hex the two of you."

"Fantastic," I pulled out my bow and knocked an arrow. "Shall we?"

Wynne gave a quick nod, and then a blast of magic from her staff hit a bookshelf on the other side of the room, falling on the mages. All three of them rushed to jump up, one of them running straight into Shale. The golem through him back and trampled him. The mage did not even have time to feel the pain before Shale's foot went through his ribcage.

A female swerved toward me in her panic. I shot her in the arm by accident, causing her she yelled out in pain and drop her staff. I cursed as she reached for her knife, quickly redrawing again to hit her in the leg. She fell to the floor with another yelp, which was overtaken by a roar of pain from across the room.

Alistair was blown back from the last mage into the wall. Shale was being contained by a large amount of vines. Wynne was nowhere to be seen.

The mage focused at me, his eyes livid. As soon as I locked eyes a familiar blurred feeling washed over me. _Put it down. Put the bow down and walk away._ "Get out!" I growled very unladylike to the blood mage.

He frowned in confusion and then threw up his hands. My confusion cost me as blood splashed diagonally across my face. My head exploded in pain as if a million needles had been shoved into my skull. Images of the people I loved flashed through my head. Mike. Amber. Kat. Aunt Lily. My father. People I grew up with. Darkspawn. Countless darkspawn running towards me on a battle field. A burning village.

Then it was over. I realized that I was on the cold floor, sprawled out like a starfish. With a groan I curled into the fetal position and held my chest, breathing heavily. It was like the air had been knocked out of my lungs they were burning so badly. I blinked back the tears in my eyes, trying to suppress the strange emotions. Once again my mind had been mentally abused, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The only thing that I thought was safe in this world had been attacked for the second time. I had a sickening realization that Tanin had been merciful to me, only preying at the edges of my mind. This mage had gone much further.

"Abby," Alistair's concerned voice broke through my lockdown. "Can you hear me?"

I gave a weak grunt in response, absolutely sure if I nodded, I would become dizzy.

"It seems to get hurt a lot," Shale observed dryly. "Perhaps it being a grey warden is not the best choice of living."

"She wasn't hurt," Wynne said sadly. "Not physically, but emotionally. Blood mages can bend the very being of a person's soul. It could have happened to any of us."

I untangled myself slowly and attempted to sit up. _Breathe in, breathe out,_ I told myself repeatedly as I opened my eyes. Alistair was kneeling before me, Wynne and Shale standing behind him.

"Ow," I winced as a splitting headache started.

Alistair gave me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry I didn't get him sooner."

"You got him, that's what matters. What happened?"

"Wynne and Shale got stuck in the vines. When I hit the wall I landed in pillows, of all things. I would have blacked out if I hadn't."

"Thank the Maker for pillows."

He chuckled.

"The other squishy blood user is awaking," Shale reported.

"Please have mercy," the mage I had shot implored, "I…I just wanted to be free of the tower. You don't know what it's like to always be watched, to always be in fear." She sat up and ripped the arrow from her leg, paling considerably as she did so.

"I do know what it is liked," Wynne replied, her voice dangerously low, "but it does not make what you have done here right."

"I could repent," she continued, "if you let me go I will join the Chantry. I swear it!"

"You know they'll never take you," Alistair said as he helped me stand up. "They're very picky about who they let in. Harlots, murders, yes. Maleficarum, oh no."

"Please Wynne, we just wanted change, just like you did," the girl looked at the elder enchanter desperately.

"Nothing is worth what you've done here, not even freedom," she answered harshly.

The blood mage's eyes whipped back to me urgently. "Please, I only ask for my life."

Bile coated the back of my throat. "You would not have done the same for us, and the templars certainly will not let you leave." I clenched my jaw and hissed out my command, "Make it quick Shale."

"No! No please!" she screamed. She tried to get up, but her bad leg failed her. Shale walked up to her and lifted its leg, holding it there for a split second before bringing it crashing down onto the body.

I buried my face into Alistair's splint mail, but it could not hide the sickening crunch of bones and the cut off of a scream.

Alistair hugged me tightly. It wasn't an awkward, unsure hug like at the _Spoiled Princess_, but much more real and comforting. "The templars would not have been so kind," he whispered to me.

But it did not make me feel any less terrible.


	37. Enticement

**Enticement **

So we continued, battling shades and demons of hunger, rage, and pride, and abominations that exploded into fire after they fell. One such demon of pride had a templar under her control. Despite our best efforts, we had no choice but to end his dream like state of mind. He had driven Alistair to the ground when I shoved my sword straight down from his spine to his tailbone.

"Thank you," my fellow warden said as he pushed himself back up. He observed the now dead templar with an expression I could not read before he finally sheathed his sword.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's just," he paused and cleared his throat, "if Duncan hadn't recruited me, I could have been him."

I had a sickening image of a possessed Alistair dressed in full templar regalia with the same dead look in his eyes, beating me down with a weapon. It made me very uncomfortable.

"We must keep moving," Wynne interrupted my thoughts. "We are so close to where Uldred must be. I can feel the tears in the Veil changing."

I could feel it too. As we moved room by room, level by level, the mass amounts of magic emanating from the ceiling became stronger.

"If this door works we can get across the tower faster," she continued. "Uldred must be in the Harrowing chamber. The Veil is thinner there, so the demons have an easier time of coming into our world from that room."

The door did open, but it was a room covered in more flesh like substances, with a demon once again in our way, but he did not move to attack us. Instead, he slowly rose up from a body and inspected us like he was observing a struggling fly that was stuck on its back. "Oh look," it drawled, cocking its head slowly at us. "Visitors. I'd entertain you but…too much effort involved."

I felt my eyelids drop, and it was a huge effort to get them open again. "Get out of my way demon," I said numbly. I had meant it to come out a little more aggressively, but my vocal chords were not responding properly. I refrained from the massive urge to yawn.

"Why fight?" the demon shrugged lazily. "Wouldn't you like to just lay down and…forget about all this? Leave it all…behind?"

"Frozen again. Lovely," Shale mused dryly before I felt the golem shut off.

_Uh-oh. _

"Resist. You must resist, else we are all lost…" Wynne fell to the floor with an unceremonious thud.

I heard Alistair's armour crash against the floor immediately after. "Can't…keep eyes open. Someone…pinch…me."

I too was suddenly on all fours, struggling to keep my arms from buckling so I didn't face plant onto the cold stone floor.

"Why do you fight?" the demon knelt down in front of me. Its gnarled hand gently cupped my face, though I wanted to jerk away. "You deserve more. You deserve a rest. The world will go one without you…"

* * *

><p>"Abby! I thought you were getting us a snack? Are you milking the cow to get the cheese dip?" Mike called from the living room.<p>

I blinked myself awake from whatever daydream I had caught myself in. Shaking my head, I quickly dumped the chips into the bowl and grabbed my beer from the cheap wooden counter. "Coming Mr. Patience!" I chimed back.

I hit the swinging door with my hip and placed the chips and dip onto the coffee table before sitting down beside Jared. He took a chip daintily while his boyfriend started stuffing chips down his throat. "Ah yes, nothing is ever as good as a chip with the right dip," Jared said with a frown thrown at his boyfriend.

"What?" Mike said innocently as he double dipped.

A heavy sigh escaped Jared's lips, "The elegance you have astounds me sometimes."

"Someone bring out the waders because it is getting deep in here," I muttered to myself.

"Hey," Mike pouted.

Our apartment door whipped open. "The party has arrived!"

I gasped. Standing in the doorway was my high school sweetheart. He looked just like I remembered the messy ginger hair, tall, broad, and a cheeky smile at his lips. His bright blue eyes twinkled as he saw the mess Mike had made already. "Whoa, looks like WWIII happened on your shirt Mike. Slow down man."

Mike flipped him off.

"Tyler," I finally said. "W-what are you doing here?"

He laughed and sat down next to me, hugging me close. "In case you had forgotten pretty lady," he kissed me on the cheek, "you invited me."

Before I had a chance to protest, Jared cleared his throat. "What happened to the dear Amber and Kat? I thought you were supposed to drive them."

"I did," Tyler stretched out on the coach. "Apparently Kat has some emergency student council meeting. I thought that only happened in cheese 80's movies. Amber had to go check something with a prof but said she'd be here soon."

"This isn't right," I put in before there could be any more interruptions. "Why are you here Tyler? Why aren't you back at home?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Last I checked this was my home. Or did I dream up signing that lease. No more getting high during the day for me I guess."

"Jesus Abby you're paler than that kid in biochem today. Is everything alright?" Mike asked.

"No!" I jumped up from the coach, "Tyler you should be in Canada working with your father building homes. I graduated and left, and we had to break up. This isn't how it's supposed to be!"

The three boys looked at me as if I had grown and extra head. "Of course this is how it is supposed to be," Jared stated simply. "This is how you've always wanted it. For all of us to be friends, to all go to school together, to be with him," he jerked a finger at Tyler.

"No," I started to cry silently. "This isn't how my life is anymore." I looked around and I noticed other inconsistencies. The television looked transparent, the coils in the lights were non-existent, the light coming from them just floating inside the glass, and the lack of phones on the coffee table was enough to set my memory off.

_The Circle. The mages. The demons. The demon! Ferelden._

"Don't cry," Tyler said gently. He stood up and brushed away the tears with his thumb pads. "You're so beautiful, you don't have to cry. You could be happy here."

I looked down at my feet. "Maybe six months ago I could have, but I can't. Not anymore." I took his hands and pulled them away from my face before letting go. I backed up and opened the door.

"Abby," Mike stood up too. "You said you would never leave my side. You said we would always be best friends."

My chest felt as if it had been split open. "I did," my voice quivered. "And I meant what I said that day. But I have a new life now." I turned and opened the door, unsurprised that it did not open to my hallway, but a strange green tinged environment. "This isn't my home," I breathed out painfully, "I am never" I choked back more tears, "ever going to be able to go home." As soon as I stepped through the door, my armour and weapons appeared on my body.

"Abigail," Tyler whispered just as I closed the door, causing my heart to scream, telling me to turn back, but it was too late. My hand left the door knob, and the door disappeared into the grand nothingness that Alistair had once called the Fade.

* * *

><p>Everything about what was in front of me was terrifying. Large pillars of earth floated in the green tinged sky, which constantly shifted. It was like I was Frodo and had put on the Ring and become invisible, but there was an entirely separate world in store. A world that knew I should be completely afraid of.<p>

"You…You figured it out. You got out of the nightmare."

I panicked to say the least, whipping my sword out at the sound. I wildly looked around for the source of the voice, and found a cowering man in robes not far from my feet.

"Are you not real either?" I hissed.

"I am real. I mean you no harm," he lowered his arms. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and slow, as if at any moment he would drift away. "My name is Niall. I am a mage from the Circle Tower, or I was, before I became trapped here."

I lowered my sword. "What do you mean trapped?"

"I've gone through the doors on this island so many times, but I cannot get to the center to kill the demon that rules this part of the Fade. I've seen mice holes, but I cannot get through them. It is hopeless."

"I have to try, my friends could be stuck here too." I breathed in to try to calm myself, but it did not work so well. I walked away from the man in a random direction hoping to find an answer.

Hoping to free myself from the Fade.


End file.
